For a Smile
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: In the book once again, the twins and other seishi of various beast gods are forced to face new trials. But how can they fight something they don't know anything about?
1. Some Things Are Better Forgotten

****

Title: For a Smile

****

Genre: Fushigi Yuugi

****

Author: Nightingale

****

Rating: PG-13 for angst and violence.

****

Notes: Suboshi (Shunkaku whom I also refer to as Shawn) and Amiboshi (Koutoku) centric. 

****

Warnings: I'm not one to write twincest, but I do like their personalities together. That's why my original characters that I use will be for the most part a lot like the twins. I hope this turns out ok. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fushigi Yuugi characters, they belong to Yuu Watase. ^_^ The lyrics to the song 'One' belong to Metallica as well. Please don't sue. I'm a mere college student with no money!

****

Chapter One: Some Things are Better Forgotten

~ I can't remember anything 

Can't tell if this is true or dream 

Deep down inside I feel to scream 

This terrible silence stops me ~

He didn't smile. In fact it was known to many that he didn't know how to do the simple act. He walked and talked like a machine, and a violent one at that. Nothing and no one could stop him when his temper blew, and when it did; you prayed that you weren't in his path. There was just something about him that told you to keep your distance. The boy was strange, even at a young age. No one knew the hurt that hid beneath the fair skin of the boy that never smiled; they only knew the anger and eerie feel of him that drove everyone far away from him. Maybe that was why he was what he was, yet in truth, no one really knew, save maybe one. 

Shawn Shunkaku Tsukikage walked down the sidewalk of his school silently eyes closed. He didn't need to see anything around him, he had it all memorized in his head and had learned to see without the use of his eyes. The ever-present frown on seemingly delicate features caused the boy to look detached and angry for no reason at all. His white oxford was un-tucked and unkempt just like the khaki slacks that were slightly wrinkled and seemingly uncared for. "Mr. Tsukikage!" 

Stopping in mid stride, Shawn turned to look at the livid female teacher before him. Attending the Lutheran private school wasn't what he had had in mind, but his parents had given him no choice. Not that he would argue with them, they were two of the select few that gave a damn about what happened to him. "Yes Ms. Cross?" 

The blonde woman approached him with utter hate in her eyes as she stared down at him. Observing the tousled strands of dark blonde and his unkempt clothing, she finally made eye contact with the set of cold indigo blue eyes. "This is the last time I want to see you look so ratty in our school!" Snarling, she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Tuck your shirt in boy, you look like a hoodlum. If it weren't for your parents and that sister of yours, I'd ride your case like there was no tomorrow!"

Giving a faint smirk, he slowly and nonchalantly began to tuck the shirt in. "Gee… I didn't know you cared Ms. Cross…" 

As she felt the rage bubbling up inside, she felt a gentle hand rest on her arm timidly bringing her eyes to focus on bright orbs of pine green. "Excuse me Ms. Cross… I'll talk to him. Please don't be angry with him. Mother was behind in the laundry and I'm not quite accustomed to doing it for the both of us." She knew it was a lie, but she hated seeing the boy pressured so unjustly.

The lady teacher gazed at the sincerity in the girl's eyes before giving a hesitant sigh. "Very well. I'll let him off this time for your sake Ms. Tsukikage."

"Thank you very much Ms. Cross." The girl with a near boyish hair cut smiled lightly with her eyes closed. "If you'll excuse us, we both need to get to lunch." 

Relenting, the teacher nodded and proceeded on to her duties not once looking back. Turning to her adopted brother she let out a soft sigh and smiled at him wanly. "You really shouldn't be so defiant. I don't like seeing you get in trouble."

Shawn arched a dark blonde brow at the girl that was his age. Many called them twins, but they both knew better. It had surprised him that both his parents and the girl before him never once referred to him as anything but family. The title of 'adopted' never once touched their vocabulary even when he'd do things that would make any other family disown him in a New York minute. "Whatever…"

Sighing she turned and shook her head. She didn't like having to correct him. It never helped anyway. Brushing a hand over her khaki slacks that were very straight and well taken care of compared to her brother's. "Never mind…" With a sad gait, the girl started in the direction of the cafeteria not looking back. She knew that her sweet brother Shunkaku wasn't the type to want company.

"Siân…" 

Stopping in mid stride, the girl didn't even bother to look back at the boy behind her. "Yes?"

With a slow pace, he approached her side and gazed down at the girl mere inches shorter than himself. "Thank you." The girl raised her head to stare up at him in surprise before smiling warmly and nodding her head. It wasn't often that she received compliments from the solemn boy with deep blue eyes. 

In silence the two walked on to the lunchroom never once saying a word. As they walked, some students pointed and smirked at Shawn with an evil motive in their eyes. Rushing forward, a boy with black hair wrapped an arm about Siân and grinned at her with dark brown eyes. Approaching beside him, his friends pretty much shoved Shawn away leaving him to glare evilly at them in contempt. "Hello there Siân… Still hanging out with old possessed boy over there?"

Blinking in surprise, Siân looked over at Shawn with worry in her eyes before glaring up at the boy coldly. "I have nothing good to say about you Jordan. Now if you please, get your grimy limb off of me. I don't care to associate with people who speak unjustly about others." 

A girl behind them gave a shocked gasp as she ran around to grasp Siân's shoulder and shake her. "Granted your brother is hot, but he's a total whacko! Please get real Siân! Besides! How could you brush JORDAN off?" The sheer shock in the clear blue eyes of the girl before her nearly caused the brunette to snicker lightly if not for her steady stream of self-control. 

"Kelly… You have problems if popularity is all that matters to you…" Throwing off Jordan's arm, Siân slipped away from him only to back into Shawn. Looking up at him in surprise, she saw warmth in his eyes that she hadn't seen before as he rested his hands on her shoulders and raised his eyes to glare at the group of kids coldly. "Shun… Please… Don't do anything…"

Nodding slowly, the boy glared at Jordan with a look of pure hatred. In the process, a soft blue light lit up beneath his white shirt on his left shoulder. Worriedly, Siân moved to block everyone's view of the scene in a means to protect him from the comments they were sure to fire at him if they saw. "I'd appreciate it Jordan… if you left Siân alone. She's made it painfully clear to you that she doesn't want you touching her."

Jordan smirked at Shawn in a look of disgust as he took a step toward the pair in order to leer in Shawn's face. "Aw… what's the matter 'Shun'? You need to hide behind a girl?"

In fear, Siân threw herself between them all the while keeping a hand over Shawn's shoulder to hide the glowing character residing there. "Stop it! Neither of you need to fight here!" Jordan looked down at the girl and glared at her coldly before literally shoving her to the ground and glaring down at her. 

Siân whimpered softly at the impact with the cold floor, before feeling the rush of fear run through her veins. She was no longer covering the symbol, and Shawn was now free game. "You're such a loser Siân… I gave you a chance to be with me and you turned me down…"

Suddenly a hand rested on the dark haired teens shoulder causing him to turn slowly only to meet a balled up fist directed at his jaw. Spinning, the teen fell to the ground grasping his jaw whimpering in pain. Shawn stood over him gloating mildly for a moment. "Well… I've had my daily dose of pain inflicting for the day…" The smirk faded from his features as he lowered to the ground and slipped a hand into the other boy's hair and yanked it backward in a death grip. "Never… and I mean NEVER… hurt Siân like that again… Or I'll do something you'll be sure to regret…"

All eyes rested on the dark blonde in sheer fear, then their gazes shifted to the now fading character of bright blue on his shoulder. Kelly was the first to shriek in surprise at the sight from the side of the boy still on the ground trembling in fear. "YOU ARE POSSESSED!"

Shawn blinked in surprise as if noticing for the first time that his shoulder was glowing. Stepping back from the boy on the ground, the sixteen year old grasped his head in his hands then ran out the door with fear evident in his eyes. Siân jumped to her feet and called after her brother in surprise. "SHUNKAKU! STOP! WAIT!" As she began to run after him, one of Jordan's friends grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back violently.

"Stay here Tsukikage! That demon child doesn't deserve you doting over him…" Siân cried out in pain as his grip tightened on her shoulders. The teachers were coming, and her dear Shunkaku would have to face the music, and there was nothing she could do. Or was there?

~*~

The dirty blonde sat crumpled in his seat in the principle's office waiting for the axe to fall. He was used to being in here, and by some miracle, he'd always gotten out of it. And oddly enough, it was always his sister taking the rap. Sighing softly, he didn't want that to happen again. After all, it was his fist that had broken that boy's jaw, not hers. The door opened slowly and Siân slipped in and sat in the chair next to Shawn looking at him with wide green eyes. "You ok Shun?"

Nodding slowly, the boy gave a grunt in reply that seemed rather characteristic of the boy beside her. Shaking her head lightly, she let her eyes drift to the door as a hand ran up to her shoulders and rubbed gently causing her to wince. Instantly Shawn looked up at her with silent questions in his eyes. When she shook her head and refused to answer, Shawn gently turned her to face him and pushed the collar of her light blue oxford off to the side in order to see her shoulder. With eyes wide in anger, Shawn saw the blue, black and purple bruise on her shoulder from where the boy had yanked her back earlier.

"Don't worry about it Shun… It'll be ok." Giving him a reassuring smile, she knew it didn't mean a thing to him. Growling under his breath, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. She could see him brooding over the whole ordeal and gave a soft sigh. At that moment, the door flew open and the principle as well as her mother walked in with a look of sadness in her hazel eyes. 

The white haired man gave a sigh as he sat in his chair behind the desk and stared at the two children in the office then looked to their mother with a tired look in his soft gray eyes. "Mrs. Tsukikage, I'm sorry to make you come up here, but it seems Shawn here has once more gotten into a fight."

Their mother sighed and sat down in the last remaining seat at Shawn's side. Her deep blonde hair was streaked in gray that she often told the two was their fault in a joking manner. She loved them deeply, the both of them, but this was trying on her. "I'm sorry sir…" 

Siân looked at her mother in worry and gave a soft whimper before standing up to look at the principle. "Mr. Henke… This was my fault… I provoked them into attacking me and Shunkaku… I mean Shawn was just trying to protect me!"

The man looked at her calmly and frowned darkly. He knew she was exaggerating, but from the look on Shawn's face, he knew it was close to the truth. "Very well Ms. Siân… If it is your insistence that you take the blame, then so be it. You'll be suspended for three days…" Shawn looked up in horror. His sister was never a troublemaker and it was wrong for her to take the rap like she was.

"If that… is how it's going to be… Suspend me as well." Shawn stood up with his hands clenched at his sides angrily. "I'm the 'demon child' that broke Jordan's jaw. Don't blame that on Siân…."

At his words, his mother jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms about his shoulders and hugged him close. "Dear Shunkaku… That's not true… Whoever called you a demon was wrong… Don't listen to them…"

"I'm sorry Lisa… I know you aren't well, and this isn't something you wanted to hear. But, these two might be better off if you keep them home for three days." Still hugging her son she nodded her head sadly not seeing the pure shock in the blue eyes staring at her plaintively. 

"I'll take them home now…" Giving a weak sigh, she turned to leave the office, her arm still around Shawn protectively. As they walked down the walk to the parking lot, the boy that had grabbed Siân grinned evilly at Shawn. 

"Going home demon boy?" He had only meant for Shawn to hear, but the two girls turned glares onto the boy causing him to shrink back.

"If you know what's good for you… You'll stop pointing accusations at my Shunkaku…" Lisa grounded out at the teen before tightening her hold on Shawn in a comforting manner. "Let's go home…"

Siân sneered at the boy and walked on after her beloved family carrying both her backpack and Shawn's. It wasn't that they made her, but she wanted to put as little stress on the boy as possible. Life was hard for her Shunkaku… and she planned on making it better in anyways possible. 

~*~

Sitting on the couch beneath the window of their living room, Shawn replayed the events of the day before in his head with a truly stoic look on his face. It had hurt, far more than anything had ever hurt before in his life. 

_"Why is it that you always drag her down with you?" His father stood over him with a pained look on his face. There wasn't any maliciousness in his voice, only pain. "Don't you even realize that your sister is tearing herself up just for you?" Even at that moment, he still referred to him as family. It hurt. It truly hurt. "And not to mention your mother! You know she's sick! She can't deal with this! Can't you at least TRY to control your temper?"_

Couldn't he? Why couldn't he control his temper? Had he just shoved Jordan away, he would have been just as effective as he had been with shattering his jaw. That is… he and his sister wouldn't have been suspended, and the kids wouldn't have looked at him like he was the anti-Christ. Shuddering at the thought, his religious background made it hard for him to hear those things. He wasn't evil, was he?

_Falling into a seat at the dining room table, the man with black hair cradled his forehead in his interlaced fingers in frustration. "What will I do if I lose any of you? If your mother dies… or your sister gets hurt… even you." The man that had looked so strong to Shawn was now no more than a whimpering boy running scared from reality._

A gentle hand rested on the man's shoulder as Lisa leaned down to rest her chin tiredly on his shoulder while looking at Shawn warmly. "Toma… Don't be so hard on Shunkaku… He knows that what happened was wrong. Besides… It's not his fault I'm sick, nor his fault that Siân is so protective." 

"Hai…" Still not looking up, the Japanese man shuddered in fear. "Gomen ne Shun-kun… Could you go check on your sister please? I'm worried about her…"

He had every right to be angry and worried. Even though his mother said it wasn't his fault, he knew it was. It was his fault that Siân was constantly ragged on at school. Why she had been hurt countless times trying to defend his honor. Snorting he wondered what honor Siân was trying to protect.

_The group of elementary school boys poked and kicked the small boy huddled on the ground in fear laughing as they continued. "Look! It's the lil adopted demon boy!"_

Shivering in fear and anguish, the boy hid his head in his arms trying not to listen to them. Visions were flooding into his head with every insult and hit that was inflicted upon him and he was beyond scared at that point. "Onegai! Leave me alone!"

"Aw… isn't it cute? He's talking in Japanese! Demon!" One boy cackled in glee as he kicked him in the side as hard as his small form was capable of. 

Crying out in shock more than pain, his deep indigo blue eyes widened in surprise. Visions of a boy that looked exactly like him flooded into his brain. Holding him closely, he could tell that both he and the boy in the vision were dressed in odd Chinese clothing, and it was from a long time ago. In the midst of the pain and tears, he heard a voice call out angrily above the taunting. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! Leave my Shun alone!" 

Looking up in fear, his eyes focused on the figure of his sister, but it wasn't his sister that he saw. Instead he saw the same boy he had in the vision glaring at the other boy's angrily. In moments the boys and Siân were fighting hurling horrible insults at her for her persistence in protecting the small boy on the ground whimpering in pain. When the others had finally ran away, she stood before him her clothes torn and blood leaking from her lip and nose. In horror he watched her drop to the ground unconscious. Screaming out and reaching out to her the scene of a teen boy resembling him echoed in his mind as he fell to the ground beaten severely. 

Tears fell anew as he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly reaching out to Siân. "KOUTOKU!!!" 

Koutoku… Who was he? Was he a figment of his imagination? So many times he'd seen visions of that boy, and with each vision he wondered just how real it was. Were they locked away memories? Sighing softly, he brought his eyes up to stare out the window. Outside his mother and Siân were digging in the small flowerbed smiling and laughing. They meant so much to him. But it hurt severely. It was his fault that Siân had been taken to the emergency room that day in elementary school. A girl shouldn't have been the one defending the guy…

Catching her green eyes with his own, he saw a sweet smile spread over her gentle features. It was the smile she reserved only for him. No one else saw it. Giving a small nod and a wave he couldn't help but stare at her. Even with her shortly cropped hair, he was well aware of how beautiful she was. When had he realized that? Thinking back, he remembered how she had gotten both of them into many different martial arts classes. It was their own personal hobby. 

Her hair hadn't always been that short. He remembered that back in grade school her hair had swept the small of her back, but when they started their classes, she had come home with a haircut very similar to his own. Their father had nearly freaked. He knew what he had wanted to say, but it was never said. He was a bad influence on the Tsukikage girl. Sighing softly he finally drew his gaze away from her and closed his eyes. 

_"You know we love you… And I plan to make sure that you see that I love you just as much as you are than if you were my biological son…" Lisa smiled at the boy lovingly while sweeping a hand lightly through his tousled dark blonde hair. "It was our solemn promise when we adopted you… that we would love you unconditionally."_

Unconditionally… He loved her like that. His mother had loved him and understood him like only Siân had. Where his father loved him, it wasn't as in depth as the love he felt from the two girls. He would go crazy without her. Looking up again, his eyes rested on them only to see the agony wrenching the older woman's face, then to see her collapse to the ground. Fear shot through his expression as he jumped to him feet. "OH GOD NO!"

~*~

Walking solemnly down the halls of the school, Shawn kept his eyes trained on the ground. He was leaving early today. No, it wasn't for a good reason. It was for the reason that his sister now looked like a walking corpse and his father was in shambles. After a solid two weeks of fighting for her life, the cancer finally won out and took away the one lady that had shown him what a true mother's love was. 

Stopping in mid stride he felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes. It was his fault. He had given her so much heartache that she had become weak and couldn't fight it off. That was all he could hear. It was the blame and the guilt that was slowly driving him mad. Not only had he witnessed the death of his beloved adopted mother, but visions of another woman staring at him with sightless eyes bleeding to death on the ground in the midst of burning buildings. He'd felt that loss before. 

Snarling off to his side, Daniel stepped out to glare at Shawn with every intention of driving the stake farther into Shawn's heart. After all, he was the guy that had broken his best friend's jaw. "What's the matter demon child? Going to the funeral? Don't you think that's a bit superficial?" Snarling, he saw the pain lancing the dark blonde's body at his words. "Well, it is! You're the reason she's dead you devil! The reason you're father is a widower and the reason that Siân is like a walking dead person! And after they took you into the family and treated you like you belonged there!"

Turning in anger to the boy, his heart throbbed in agony from the accusations that his soul believed. "Shut up!" The boy merely laughed at the anger and pain flickering in Shawn's eyes.

"Why demon? Cause you know it's true?" At that moment, the blue light flared on his shoulder and the eerie sight appeared. Coiling about him, a long chord snaked its way around Shawn's body with an orb on each end. In moments, the strange object shot out at the boy and ensnared him like a python would its prey.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Fear was now evident in Daniel's eyes as he was lifted from the ground in the choking life-sapping grip of the chord. Slowly he was losing consciousness and the impending fear of death was ever-present on his mind. 

"SHUNKAKU!" Running forward, Siân latched onto his shoulder in worry staring up at him in fear. "Please stop!"

Unnoticing, Shawn threw out his arm tossing her effortlessly to the ground. Still glaring at the boy in his weapon, he barely made out the cry of pain as Siân fell to the cruel concrete surface skidding a ways down it's length and into a wall. Blinking for the first time, Shawn turned to the small noise and saw Siân unconscious on the ground old tears still staining her cheeks. "SIÂN!" Running over to her, he didn't realize that the weapon had vanished and dropped Daniel to the ground with a loud thud.

Cradling her in his arms the tears finally spilled down his cheeks as he slid his fingers gingerly down the side of her still face. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of her head from the wound on her head where she'd hit the wall unceremoniously. "I'm so sorry… Please wake up! I can't lose you too!"

At that moment, Toma was walking down the sidewalks in search of his children that were unnaturally late. Rounding a corner, he spotted the battered Daniel rising to his feet rubbing his back. Looking up in fear, he saw the father and quickly rose to his feet. Averting his eyes from the boy, Toma was surprised to see his son cradling Siân in his arms crying. 

Anger seemed to flare in the older man as he looked at the other boy present with vicious questions in his eyes. Sensing the anger, Daniel swallowed hard and shook his head. "Don't look at me Mr. Tsukikage! He attacked me! I had nothing to do with Siân getting hurt!" 

"Explain…" The older man seemed to grow older before his eyes still giving the boy a cold stare. 

"I was about to go unconscious when Siân tried to stop him! I don't know what happened sir! He hit her! So hard she was slammed into the wall! That's all I remember! I blacked out!" Daniel edged away in fear and soon ran like mad in the opposite direction.

Toma stared at Shawn in disbelief as the boy rocked silently brushing his fingers lightly through his sister's hair with the utmost gentleness. "Is that true Shunkaku?" 

Shawn looked up in surprise with a deadpan expression in his eyes. Thinking about it a moment he registered the accusation. Feeling the anguish build up in his stomach he felt as though he was going to throw up. Giving a pained nod, he refused to release the unconscious girl in his arms. He'd hurt the one person he'd learned to love more than anything.

Closing his eyes, Toma moved forward and wretched her form out of his grasp and carried her in his arms. "Let's go…" Turning away, Toma was sure to walk a good few feet ahead of Shawn. He didn't know what to think about this. And Shawn was so deep in shock; it would do no good to question him further. If things could get worse, he wouldn't have believed it. 

~*~

Japan. Of all the changes that could occur in life, why had their father decided this? Sitting in the airport waiting for his father to return, he cast a quick glance at the luggage around him. Toma was still leery of his son for the incident where Siân got hurt; thusly he made Siân go with him to talk with customs about their impending citizenship. Shawn didn't blame them. He hated himself for it. In all his life, he'd never hurt her before. 

She claimed it was fine that it was just an accident, but Shawn couldn't believe it. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed that most of the people there were short much like his father and sister. He supposed it was a Japan thing since his father was a native Japanese and his sister was half. Groaning softly he sunk into his chair and slouched. It didn't matter really. Whether he lived in the U.S. or here, he'd still have to live with his memories. Only thing was, he'd at least escaped the persecution of the students at his old school and was given the chance to make a clean new start. 

At least, that was what Siân told him. She hadn't had many friends in the U.S. anyway since she was always constantly with him taking care of him. But ever since that day, he himself shoved her away from him for fear of hurting her again. He was cursed in his mind. He was the devil just like everyone said. And if all the memories or visions that he always had were truly memories from some other lifetime, he had always been a devil. 

In mid thought he felt someone collide into him hugging him tightly dragging him out of his chair. "KOUTOKU!!!" Blinking in surprise at the name, he looked up to see a girl with burgundy hair and light brown eyes staring at him with a huge sunny smile on her face. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Pardon?" Trying desperately to be polite, Shawn merely gawked at her in surprise. "Do I know you?"

The girl blinked in surprise and arched a brow. "Stop playing dumb Kou-kun! And what's up with the fake American accent??? It's ridiculous!"

"Gomen ne… but you have the wrong person. I'm not this 'Koutoku' you speak of…" Shawn gave her a weary look and tried to pry himself away from her in desperation. 

"Oi… Are you sick?" Placing a hand to his forehead, the girl shook her head. "No… C'mon Kou-kun! It's me! Yuuki Miaka!"

Miaka… Miaka… That name… it was so familiar. So was Koutoku. What was going on? "Gomen. Ore wa Shawn." 

Blinking in surprise, the girl's eyes widened in utter shock. "Ne… Suboshi?" Edging away from him in slight fear, Shawn looked at her in bewilderment. First she wouldn't let go of him, now she was running like an injured animal. But… that name. Was it his? It felt… so right… and yet so faint.

"Hn…" It was a safe answer for now. He didn't want to think about it anymore. "Will you go away please?" Though it was meant to be polite, it sounded down right rude.

"IT IS YOU SUBOSHI!" Eyes lighting up with a mixture of fear and excitement, the girl clapped her hands together and skipped off. "I can't wait to tell Kou-kun!" That was the last he saw of the girl with red brown hair. 

Snorting derisively he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Girls are strange." 

"Does that include me Shun-kun?" Looking up in surprise he met Siân's eyes only to see a laughter and sweetness in them that he hadn't seen there in a very long time. 

"Ano… You're different." Crossing his arms defiantly he looked away fighting the urge to blush. Was it just him or was it getting harder for him to ignore how attractive she was?

Giving a similar snort, she plopped in the chair beside him crossing her arms looking very much like him in posture and position. "I hope you don't mean that I'm one of the guys or something… that's disgusting… I'd like to think I am more important than that."

Something began to tug on the edge of his lips at the words she said, but all that resulted was an annoyed smirk instead of the smile he had hoped to show her. "Oh please…"

Sighing softly, the girl's posture fell and she looked very tired. "Dad will be over here soon. He'll yell at me for wandering off… but… I wanted to keep you company." Smiling up at him wearily, she gently brushes his bangs from his eyes.

At the gesture, Shawn shrank away from her and looked at her in horror. At his action he watched her stare at him in utter anguish. He knew what she was thinking. She thought he hated her. If only she knew that weren't true. Not in the least. But it was better this way. "Baka… you should have stayed with him…"

Lowering her head to hide the pain in her eyes, she gave a slight nod. "Hai… Gomen ne…"

"Hn…" Trying his best to avoid the feeling of hurt he felt coming from her, he looked up in time to see his father. Great, now he'd have to listen to the lecture about wandering off and Siân trying to explain that she hadn't meant any harm. Cute, yet redundant. Life was about to change, and it scared the hell out of him. If only mother were there…

~ TBC… ^_^ I hope you like it. It's my very first FY fic. I really like the twins, and I wanted to tie up their stories. *thinks the twins got cheated in the series* Anyway, please tell me if I should continue… 


	2. Stepping into the Light

****

Chapter Two: Stepping into the Light

~ Now that the war is through with me 

I'm waking up I can not see 

That there is not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now ~

"Ohayo minna! We have two new students in our class! They've come from America so please try to be kind to them." Turning to the door, the teacher beckoned for them to enter. At that moment, two teens at the age of seventeen walked in side by side. "Please introduce yourselves."

Looking rather uncomfortable in the uniform she was wearing, Siân bowed to the class in an almost masculine way. "Ano… Konnichiwa! Atashi wa Tsukikage Siân." Looking to the teacher, he smiled and pointed to a seat behind a girl with sandy blonde hair and blue green eyes. 

"Please take a seat behind Hongo Yui. She'll help you if you need anything." Turning to Shawn he gave him a quizzical look before smiling. "Well, you strikingly resemble a student that already attends this school. Please introduce yourself." 

Shawn arched a brow at the teacher to show his lack of amusement before turning to the class. "Ore wa Tsukikage Shawn Shunkaku. Call me what you like." Looking back at the teacher, the man shrugged and indicated for him to sit behind Miaka next to his sister. 

Passing between Miaka and Yui, he saw that both of them were staring at him a little too much for his liking. Turning to Yui he glared at her mildly while arching a questioning eyebrow. As she shrank back into her seat, he gave an amused smirk and took his seat. Siân merely sighed and shook her head. Shawn would always be Shawn.

Watching Shawn take his seat, Miaka felt her friend tense up beside her. If she was correct, and she knew Yui was thinking the same thing, this was indeed Suboshi. And if her memory served her correctly, Yui had had quite a heart breaking experience last time she and the boy had met. Peering at Yui from the corner of her eyes she wondered what was going through her head and how she was reacting to this shocking occurrence, but the only thing she saw was a stoic look and rigid repose. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Giving a long sigh, Miaka gave a quick glance to the girl beside Shawn and observed her quietly. She looked extremely uncomfortable in the skirt she wore that was part of the uniform. This interested her. Did not the American's wear uniforms as well in their schools? It was pretty much tradition that girls wore their selected uniform and guys did the same. Shrugging her shoulders she turned back to face the teacher only to pause in mid action. There was something about Siân that didn't seem quite right. 

She acted so much like… Like Amiboshi. Smiling warmly and yet quiet and reserved. People like her and the older twin were the hardest of all to read. Their emotions were locked deep inside of their hearts in an attempt to hide all the pain and suffering they felt. Miaka was used to seeing this in Koutoku, but this girl… why did she see it in her as well? Giving a look of frustration, the girl with buns in her hair decided it was best not to think about it at this point in time. 

That's when it hit her. She just HAD to tell Koutoku, and what better way than dragging Shawn to him to see for himself. After all, Koutoku had his memories, why wouldn't Shunkaku? Smiling in a pleased manner she nodded her head. This would prove to be entertaining. 

Yui gazed at Miaka calmly and felt a shiver run up her spine. From the smile on her face it was obvious that her best friend had a plan, and from past events, she wasn't too sure she wanted to see how this one turned out. Groaning inwardly she looked away praying that she wouldn't have to regret her friend's actions. She just didn't want to deal with it. Just like she didn't want to deal with the memories that had just walked in the classroom door. 

Suboshi… The boy that had claimed to love her and died for her was now sitting somewhere behind her. It had shocked her. But what hurt the most was the cold unfeeling look he gave to her before proceeding to his desk. That couldn't be the same Suboshi. Not HER Suboshi. He had hung on her every word and melted at the mere sight of her smile, but now, it seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her. That hurt. More than words could ever explain. 

Shawn felt their eyes on him. He felt their stares. It wasn't like he'd never had someone stare at him before; it was his classmates' hobby back in America. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a possessed child. Smirking mildly to himself, he closed his eyes and listened to the lecture. He was sure he'd find out what they were staring at him about later, but in all truth he didn't really care at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was sitting beside him shifting about nervously trying to get accustom to the uniform skirt she was forced to wear. He knew that wouldn't last. And somehow his sister would find a way to steal his uniforms and talk her way out of the girls' uniform. 

It was amusing. Very. Had he been able to smile he would have, but it always turned out the same. A sadistic smirk crossed his features that would have creeped out the bravest of people. This made him wince internally. What kind of person was he that he couldn't even smile for the sake of his beloved sister? She had tried so hard for years to get him to crack even the tiniest of smiles, but nothing worked. And he would as always, return to being the boy that never smiled. 

~*~

Siân stepped out into the welcoming sunlight of the afternoon. Pausing she tilted her face upward with her eyes closed. It felt so good to be outside again. The only thing that would make it even better is if she could get out of the uniform she had been forced to wear. With irritation she brushed off the khaki pleated skirt and frowned. It was at that moment that she recalled Shawn looking at her that morning and nearly falling out of his chair cackling at the sight of her. 

The frown grew all the more when her eyes finally scanned the school grounds in search of the boy. As she was about to give up she met up with a sight that made her feel as though she were going to pass out. Beneath a tree closer to the street, Shawn stood with the look of unbridled disgust as the girl with auburn hair clung to his arm and stared up at him with a pout securely placed on her face. This she had to see, and definitely had to hear. 

Running toward them she heard the whining female voice addressing her brother in desperation that was borderline melodramatic. "DEMO! SHUNKAKU!!! You really need to meet him! ONEGAI!?!?!" Miaka stared up at Shawn with wide pools of gold as she tugged on his arm gently. No matter what, he WAS going to meet Koutoku like it or not. 

Turning the glare onto the petite girl, it was obvious that he was growing severely impatient. "Listen you princess Leia wannabe… I'm not going to let you drag me anywhere. If you aren't on drugs you must be on a sugar high and I want nothing to do with you."

Siân had to cover her mouth in order to keep from laughing. Stepping forward she gently rested a hand on the now teary eyed Miaka. "Sumimasen Yuuki-san, Shun-kun isn't used to being treated like this. He's typically a loner." Normally she wouldn't talk about him like that, but she was hoping she could provoke him into agreeing. She wanted so much for him to make friends.

Miaka looked up at Siân sniffling softly before giving her a bright smile. "Ah… Could you help me get him to agree? I'd really like him to meet Koutoku-kun…"

Blinking a few times, Siân felt a familiarity in that name. Hadn't Shawn called her that once when they were little? No, he called her that a few times actually. "Well… If he doesn't want to meet the guy, could you still introduce me to him?" Siân gave a warm smile and closed her eyes in an amiable manner.

Catching on quickly for a change, Miaka nodded vigorously and let go of Shawn in order to cling onto Siân's arm instead. "Hai! He'd like you I think! Aren't you in concert band? He's really good with the flute!" At her words and actions, Shawn looked at her angrily not wanting anyone to touch his sister. 

"Sounds great! Hai, I'm going to play piano. I'm not that great though." Smiling she continued to chat with the girl carefully observing the anger in Shawn's eyes as it started to show rather obviously in the pools of dark sapphire. 

"Fine… I'm going with you." Yanking Siân away from Miaka he gave her a cold look that spoke of a horrid death if she ever dared to cling to his sister again. "Where is this loser?"

At his actions, Miaka began to giggle inanely before pointing to the opposite corner of the school where a solitaire figure sat beneath a tree gently cleaning a flute. From the distance they stood from the figure, it was hard to make out the looks, but it was painfully obvious that he had the same color hair and build as Shawn. "Koutoku is over there! Why don't you go say hello to him?"

Deep green eyes gazed at the boy beneath the tree silently wondering if meeting this boy was such a good idea. Turning to Shawn she gave him a worried look that he just ignored. He seemed stunned for some reason, and as if not on his own accord, his feet started to carry him toward the lonely boy. "Yo! Koutoku! How's it going?"

Looking up sharply, both Siân and Shawn looked at the new boy wandering over with two others present. He had bright red orange hair that was styled almost as tousled as Shawn's. Nearly tackling Shawn, the older boy rubbed his knuckles over his head and chuckled. "WHAT THE…?!?!?" 

Siân nearly fainted at the sight. No one had ever showed so much affection or friendship to her brother whether it were an accident or not. Miaka on the other hand looked extremely worried. "Tasuki! That's not Kou-kun!" The boy instantly released Shawn and looked up at Miaka blankly. "That's… Shunkaku… you know…"

At her words, the boy's eyes widened in anger and fear all at once. "SUBOSHI?! What the heck is HE doing here?" Turning his glare to meet Shawn's, the two faced off with painful intentions in their eyes.

Stepping forward, a boy with dark blue hair grasped Tasuki's shoulder and yanked him back while snorting softly. "Baka… Lay off. If anything is started, let the brat start it." Looking up with cobalt blue eyes, they tauntingly met Shawn's. 

"I don't know who the heck you people are or why the heck you keep calling me Suboshi! You people are nuts! And I thought 'I' was weird!" Taking a few steps back away from the group, he gave Siân a confused look before returning his glare to the others.

"Taka! Don't tease him! I don't want you guys fighting again! Besides! It would upset Yui-chan!" Miaka cried out while clinging to the blue haired boy's arm tightly. 

Taka looked down at her and gave her a warm smile before leaning downward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hai… gomen ne." 

At that moment the other boy present stepped forward with a hand outstretched to Siân politely with a smile. Long brown hair framed his face then was tied up in a soft ponytail just over his shoulder. "Konnichiwa, my name is Hotohori." 

Blushing, Siân placed her hand in his and turned an even darker shade as he pressed a kiss lightly to it in a gentile manner. "Ano… ano ne… I'm… I'm Siân…" Pleased with the reaction his action caused, he stepped back and merely smiled at the now fuming Shawn. 

Snarling at the group, Shawn reached out and grabbed Siân's wrist in a surprisingly gentle manner and drug her after him. At the moment she didn't notice because she was still blushing brightly from Hotohori's tiny gesture that no one had ever instilled on her before. "We're leaving…"

Blinking in surprise, Taka watched the two walk away quickly. "Is it just me, or does Suboshi not remember anything?"

"Hai… The more I'm around him; the more I suspect that to be true." Miaka frowned thoughtfully before exhaling in frustration. "Mou! This is not working out!"

Patting her shoulder lightly, Tasuki gave her a big grin along with a 'thumbs up'. "Hey! Don't look so glum! It's probably better that he doesn't remember his past as Suboshi! Besides, yo-yo boy was scary and I don't want to have to face that again."

Nodding slowly, Miaka knew that he had a point, but she also knew that him not remembering was going to break not only Yui's heart, but Koutoku's as well. Giving a labored sigh she sank against Taka seeking the comfort she needed so desperately. Hopefully, Shunkaku would remember at least SOME of his past life. 

Shawn walked angrily away from the four not paying attention to where he was going until he heard a loud gasp from off to the side. Stopping in mid stride, he turned his cold blue eyes in the direction of the sound only to meet the mirror image of his own face. Blinking in surprise, Shawn let go of Siân's hand and turned to fully face the boy sitting beneath the tree. After a long moment of staring, Shawn blinked and groaned out in anguish. "GREAT! MY LIFE GET'S SCREWIER BY THE SECOND!"

Standing up instantly at the complaint, the boy reached out to Shawn and rested a hand on his shoulder in hidden excitement. "Is that you Shunkaku? Is it really you Shun-chan?"

Pausing in mid rant, Shawn gazed at the boy before him before arching a brow. "Yes I am Shunkaku, but I don't know where you get off addressing me as 'chan' kid. I don't know you, and I don't want to. You're just some freak that looks like me!"

The boy retracted his hand as if a snake had bitten it and blinked in shock. "Shunkaku…" Wide pools of deep blue gazed at Shawn in agony wondering why his brother was acting so coldly. 

Coming back to the present, Siân looked around her brother in order to see whom he was speaking to. When her eyes met the sight of the boy before them her jaw dropped. "Oh my… lord…" 

Jumping at her words, Shawn looked down at her and gave a slight sigh. "Hn… At least now I know I'm not seeing things or talking to myself."

Clutching his hands over his chest, the boy stepped back and bit his lower lip trying to cap off the emotions he was now feeling. "You don't remember do you? I'm Koutoku… You're twin!"

She couldn't take it anymore. With a loud thud, Siân hit the ground and twitched slightly. All those times he'd called her Koutoku, he'd been thinking of his twin? Was that all she was? Someone that was temporarily filling the void of his lost twin? Frowning deeply she sat up unaware of Koutoku kneeling down beside her in worry. "Genki da na?" 

Shawn watched in horror as the boy called Koutoku cradled his sister against him gently with a worried look. Who did this kid think he was? Twin? He didn't know of a twin… Except… in those visions. Could there be something he wasn't seeing? After all, he had been adopted. "Could you please stay away from Siân-chan?" Possessively he knelt down and pulled her away from Koutoku while glaring at him.

"I… I just wanted to help…" Koutoku once more bit his lip in surprise. The sadness in his eyes grew by the second as Shawn clung to the girl that was looking more than confused at that moment. "You really don't remember anything? Tell me… you were adopted weren't you?"

Shawn gazed up at Koutoku a moment before giving a curt nod. "I was adopted by a family in America. I know nothing of my family nor do I care to know. They abandoned me!"

Koutoku blinked at the cry from his beloved twin and cringed. "Hai… I don't know our parents either… demo… I wouldn't have left you if I could have prevented it!"

A twin… Siân sat in total perplexity wondering how that could be. When her mother talked about adopting Shun, she said that the parents claimed they wanted nothing to do with the boy because of mark on his shoulder. Never once had they mentioned that Shunkaku had a twin. Shaking her head she looked at the sadness in Koutoku's eyes. It was easy enough to believe. They were completely identical aside from personalities. As Shawn opened his mouth to retort angrily, Siân put a hand gently over his lips and shook her head. "Koutoku-san… Would you like to walk home with us? I think we should talk this over rationally before some one gets severely hurt… And I don't want that…"

Both of the twins nodded slowly not really wanting to argue with the girl that was now struggling to her feet. Koutoku gave her a thankful smile that she nearly melted over. It wasn't her Shunkaku, but he looked just like him. She'd always wanted to see a smile on his face, and this was the closest thing she'd ever seen. Instantly she hugged him and gave a dry sob of surprise. In shock, Koutoku looked at her wide-eyed before gently patting her back comfortingly. "Ano… Daijoubu yo?"

Where did this guy get off? First he shatters what's left of his world and now he was stealing his precious sister away from him. No, Siân was more than just a sister even though he refused to admit it. But what he hated the most was that he gave her something he was incapable of giving her. A smile. 

~*~

He'd been civil. Wasn't that enough? Siân gave a sigh and stared up at the ceiling feeling her heart pound in her chest. She could tell Shawn didn't care much for Koutoku. Shawn… Mom gave him that name. He had already been named Shunkaku, and their father liked the idea of him having a Japanese name. Thus, he kept both names. Before, only close family had referred to him as Shunkaku, now it seemed everyone wanted to call him that. In a way, she thought he preferred that. Unbidden memories were dug up whenever someone called him Shawn. Memories of her mother. Their mother. 

Tears began to spill from her eyes as she allowed her form to curl into the fetal position. Always in the middle of the night, she unleashed her heart and allowed herself to sob herself to sleep. It had been a whole year since she passed away. But it seemed the pain only got deeper. In a soft whimper she called out for her mother knowing that she wouldn't come. "Mommy…" 

Silently she chastised her self for the pathetic display she now put on. Her mother would have just giggled and called her a silly girl. That was just her mother. She was so kind and loving. She brought out even the gentle side of Shawn. Shawn was her baby boy. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved it when she called him that. Siân gave a soft sigh and sobbed again. "Oh momma…"

Suddenly the door creaked open to her room causing her to face the door quickly while swiping away her tears on the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt. Poking his head in slowly, Shawn winced at the sight of her tears in the moonlight. It wasn't often that he saw her cry. In fact it was hardly ever at all. "Daijoubu yo? I heard you and was just curious…"

It was meant to sound detached and nonchalant, but Siân could hear the soft caring tone that under laid the notes of his true intent. Giving a weak smile she managed to nod her head. "Daijoubu, Shun-kun…"

Shifting slightly, he knew she was lying. He could hear it in her quivering voice and see it in the faltering smile she tried so hard to show him. "May I come in?" Upon her nod he entered and cautiously sat upon the bed. He wasn't doing this solely for her; the flood of memories that were attacking his mind as well was keeping him awake. All the memories that revolved around the kind and solemn Koutoku. Reaching out to her he carefully swept a hand over her cheek and sighed feeling the moisture there.

"I'm sorry I woke you…" The only response was a soft 'hn' that he often used for his universal answer. Observing his tousled hair and lack of shirt she gave a small smile and sat up in bed in order to see him eye to eye. Leaning forward, she gently brushed a hand through his hair and pulled him into a hug. Tucking his head beneath her chin she kept one arm about his shoulders and the other in his silken dark blonde hair. "Tell me what's wrong…"

He knew she would see it. She could always tell when he was in pain. And what made it all the more intense was that the way she held him now was so intimate and loving, unlike anything he'd experienced. Huffing very softly he knew this was a total role reversal. He had come in here to comfort her, and now she was turning it around on him. The funny thing was, it didn't surprise him. "I'm… scared… mom… Koutoku… those weird kids always calling me Suboshi… those dreams…"

The dreams… Yes, he'd told her of the dreams before. Shaking her head she held him close to her and slipped her fingers lightly through his hair in a soothing manner. "I know… it's so much… I miss momma too. I'll ask dad about Koutoku tomorrow… I'm sorry this is hurting you…"

Closing his eyes he reveled in the warmth she put off solely for him. It was so relaxing and it made him feel so at peace. "Arigauto…"

"Hai… anything for you… my dear Shun-kun…" 

Breathing in deeply he memorized the scent that ebbed off of her in waves. It was like the scent of the fresh spring rain for the first time on a sunny day. It was at that moment he realized that it was true. She was far more than just a sister. "Siân… tell me why you were crying… were you missing mom?"

The girl nodded slowly and closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks again. "H-hai…" She hadn't meant for it to happen, but the tears soon seeped into his hair causing a jolt to run down his spine. Looking up into her eyes, he wished that he could do something, anything, to ease the pain he saw there. "Gomen… gomen ne…"

Shaking his head lightly he raised a shaking hand to wipe the tears off of her cheeks gently. "It's understandable Siân… It's ok to cry…" Timidly she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. People were wrong about her Shunkaku. He wasn't a demon, and he was beautiful at heart. And the scariest part was, she was falling for him, and that meant that her father would start to be even more defensive around him. And he didn't need that. 

"Aren't… aren't you even a little excited about meeting your twin?" Half of her was happy that he had found him, while the other burned with a strong jealousy. She didn't want to lose him. Not ever.

"I don't know what to think… I'd rather not think about it right now…" With a sad expression he gazed down at her studying her bright green eyes as they shimmered in the dim night-light filtering in through the window. 

Giving a tired nod she pulled away from him then slid out of bed. Walking over to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony she stopped in order to press her palm against the cool glass. Looking into her transparent reflection she noted how mussed up her short brown hair was. It looked horrible. Making a face she raised her eyes to meet the pools of blue now peering over her shoulder to stare at the door as well. "It's different here… ne? People seem to like you. You may even make a few good friends."

Meeting her strained smile in the translucent reflection, he noted the worry in her eyes. "I may… demo… none would be as good a friend as you." Watching carefully he was gifted with a true smile that he loved to see on her pale features. Averting his eyes to the outside of the pane of glass, he saw the bright shine of the moon set into the velvet backdrop of midnight blue and tiny white sparkling stars. Dark gray clouds passed over it quickly allowing the light to filter through their feathery structure revealing the network of spider webs that formed their bodies. It was so simple and yet so extravagant. 

"It's beautiful…"

"Hn…" 

A soft giggle escaped her as she unconsciously allowed herself to fall against his chest. At first he gazed down at her in surprise, but in time he felt his arms slowly rise to wrap lightly around her shoulders drawing her close. He didn't want to let her go. Not now and he was sure he would never want to. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but pray that this was anything but a dream. Drifting in and out of sleep, she felt a euphoric feeling pass over her body causing her to shiver. Whispering softly to him, she no longer knew or cared what she was saying. "Wo ai ni… Shun-kun…"

Arching a brow as he stared down at her seemingly frail frame he felt a slight tug on his lips. Unfortunately he still didn't allow it to become anymore than that. She wasn't totally coherent and therefore he couldn't take her seriously. Giving a light sigh he finally rested his chin on her shoulder pressing his cheek to hers. "I love you too… Siân…"

~*~

Pressing the cold silver of the mouthpiece to his soft lips he could feel the moisture from his breath staining the precious metal with condensation. It was dreadfully late. Even for him this was beyond late especially for something as silly as thinking. Well, it wasn't that thinking was silly; it was just the way he had to think. His thoughts were always clearer when he was playing soft notes on his flute. Tonight he pulled out his concert flute because it matched his mood. 

His normal wooden flute didn't seem to fit him tonight. Not after he'd seen his twin after so many years. His dear sweet Shunkaku. It was like a dream come true seeing the mirror image of him self. Giving a soft sigh he finally allowed his breath to travel over the instrument as his slender fingers deftly worked over the keys that dressed its sparkling body. 

Yes, the cold of the metal against his lips and fingers definitely matched his heart. It was cold and frozen to the feelings that were clawing at him and screaming in pain. And scarily, they matched Shunkaku the best. The boy he had loved so dearly was now treating him like a total stranger and a nuisance that he wanted nothing to do with. Had he forgotten everything so easily? Did he not remember the prayer they had whispered together the night they gave their lives to save Lady Yui? 

Soon a melancholic tune sifted through the night air falling onto the breeze that softly brushed through his deep blonde hair and over his loose pajamas. Time always seemed to stand still whenever he sat on his balcony playing his flute. And with the sad thoughts of his twin echoing in his mind and heart, it seemed all the worse. So many years he'd been all alone and now that Shunkaku was right in front of him, he wasn't even allowed to touch him. 

_The small boy sat on a bench with a book in his lap. Wide orbs of indigo blue scanned the pages of the book that was beyond his age. Yet, he understood everything he read. He was always like that. Pausing in his studying he looked up to see some kids his age playing on the playground nearby. Laughter filled the air as they showed their carefree nature in everyway possible. _

Biting his lower lip he dropped his eyes to the book again dreading what he knew was to come. He wasn't allowed to play like the other kids; he had to stay calm and quiet or pay for his actions. Solid footsteps caught his attention bringing fearful eyes upward to meet the man standing before him with a look of impatience in his eyes. "All right you little brat let's go…" 

The strong hand gripped his arm yanking the poor child with brutal force leaving deep purple marks on his pale skin. Part of him wanted to whimper in pain, but he knew better. Suffering quietly meant that he wouldn't have to deal with more pain later. 

Shuddering at the memories, Koutoku lowered his flute and opened his eyes to dispel the visions that filled his thoughts. The wide eyes of blue traveled to the moon as it hung in the sky with its normal cold and detached feel. It reminded him of Shunkaku. The clouds were growing thicker and soon blocked out the pale light completely. It would rain soon, if not that night, definitely in the morning. The wind picked up as he sank into the chair he sat upon with his knees pressed tightly to his chest.

Gently he sat the instrument down on the small table beside the chair and then rested his chin upon his knees. He was so tired and so lonely. He'd been adopted as well, and he hadn't been nearly as lucky as Shunkaku. The couple that took him in was an aristocratic pair that was high in society. This brought about many taunts to the 'spoiled rich kid'. In truth he didn't think he was spoiled. He wasn't allowed to have anything, and he had only been adopted in order to make the couple look better to the public eye. 

It was just politics. Because it was just that, his so-called father treated him like nothing more than a rag doll. When no one was looking, he was beaten and neglected, but when the camera's and public watched, he was treated like royalty. All his life, he was alone. He envied Shunkaku for that. 

Sighing softly, Koutoku looked up at the sky once more straining to see the moon behind the network of clouds. His thoughts were racing in his head fighting to figure out why his life had to be so painful. He wanted his brother… He needed him… But the only person Shunkaku even acknowledged was the girl Siân. Siân… She was very pretty and gentle. At first glance you didn't see that in her, but he did. He truly envied his twin for getting a sister that loved him that much. 

Shaking his head he looked at the cold tile of the balcony before placing his bare feet on it. The cold was nearly painful as it shot up his legs and into his lower back. Yelping very softly he bit his tongue casting a worried glance at the house he lived in. The last thing he needed was for them to wake up and 'put him in his place'. 

Hanging his head sadly he walked back into his room and silently closed the balcony door. Putting his flute away, he finally fell onto his bed curling into the covers seeking some sort of warmth and protection he had never had. Finally falling asleep he found solace in the dreams that sprang from the times he and his brother were together and were never apart…

~ TBC… I wanted to get more of the plot going, that's why I posted the first two chapters. I hope it's ok so far. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions. See chapter one for disclaimers and other information. Thanks for reading!


	3. Shadows of Yesterday

****

Chapter Three: Shadows of Yesterday

~ Hold my breath as I wish for death 

Oh please God, wake me ~

The sun was hidden deep behind the veil of dark gray clouds as heavy drops of rain fell heedlessly upon anything it could. One in particular was standing beneath the downpour staring up at the sky not even blinking. Short chestnut brown hair was slowly being plastered to her head, as her green eyes seemed to stare past the clouds that hid the cerulean sky beneath them. She knew she should go to school, but she felt this pain in her chest that made her wish she didn't have to.

Parting her lips she watched images flash through her eyes as she whispered one word softly to the sky. "Umiyame…" As the word slipped over her tongue she felt her eyes go wide. It was her deepest secret. One that she never planned to share with anyone. Not then and not ever. Lowering her gaze she caught sight of the boy Koutoku as he walked quietly toward their school with his umbrella in hand. 

Tilting her head to the side she watched him closely knowing full well that it wasn't Shawn. He was so sad and solemn. Shawn just seemed angry and thoughtless. Without thinking she sprinted after him and threw her arms about his neck smiling brightly. "Ohayo Koutoku-san!" 

In surprise, Koutoku blinked and looked over his shoulder at her. "O-ohayo… Tsukikage-san…" He watched her release him and allow a pout to cross her porcelain features at his words.

"Mou… You could call me Siân… Hearing you call me that is like picturing Shun-kun calling me that. It's not a healthy sight cause he doesn't show that sort of respect to anyone…" Grinning softly she didn't seem to even notice the rain that was gradually soaking her uniform. 

Giving a warm smile, Koutoku moved toward her and hovered the umbrella over her in order to halt the rain. "Gomen ne, Siân-san… Ano… You're going to catch cold." Frowning in a disapproving manner he brushed her damp hair from her face. "I'd hate to see you get sick."

Giggling to herself she merely gave him her best smile before taking his hand in hers. "I'm fine… Demo… You looked so sad. I didn't like seeing that. You know… you may not know me that well… but just as I'm here for Shun-kun… I'm also here for you."

At her words, Koutoku's eyes went wide in surprise. Other than Miaka, no one showed him such heartfelt kindness. It literally took his breath away. "I appreciate that…"

Wrapping an arm about his shoulders gently she leaned in and whispered into his ear not noticing the blush he was developing from her closeness. "I'll work on Shun-kun… Don't worry so much. He's a hard one to reach… He thinks he's dangerous and possessed."

Horror filled his expression as he turned to look at her again. "That's not true! Why does he think that?" 

Tilting her head slightly, she wondered if she should tell him or not. Pressing a finger to her lips in thought she finally decided it would be no harm. "He has a Chinese character on his shoulder… Whenever he gets angry or loses his temper, it shines a bright blue…"

"Oh… I have that…" Self-consciously Koutoku placed a hand over his right shoulder and closed his eyes. "Tell me… It's normal for people to think he's evil for it… why don't you think that? You act as though it's normal…"

Giving an unsure laugh, she shook her head while looking at the ground. "You mean that everyone doesn't have one?" Koutoku watched her silently before cupping her chin in his hand and raising her green eyes to his.

"What's wrong?"

Biting her lower lip she fought the urge to cry at that moment. Unlike Shawn Shunkaku, Koutoku seemed to see straight through her. As if he knew everything about her even though he didn't. Closing her eyes she couldn't bear to look into those endless depths of blue any longer. "I'm not scared… not of him… not of you… but maybe I am… of myself…"

"Yourself?" Releasing her gently he continued to look down at her with questions in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew pent up hurt and secrets tended to destroy a person much like it destroyed his twin all those years ago.

"Hai… Promise me… You won't say anything… especially not to Shun-kun…" Koutoku nodded slowly after she opened her eyes to gaze at him intently.

"You have my solemn word."

"Arigauto…" Closing her eyes once more she thought hard concentrating on the burning feelings in her heart. In moments something etched across her forehead in bright green forming a Chinese character there. At the sight, Koutoku nearly fell backward. 

"Genbu… You're a Genbu Seishi!" Cautiously reaching up he traced the character with a finger thinking on what it stood for. "It means… danger… or steep… You're… Umiyame…"

Giving a slow nod, her eyes opened to look at him quietly. The character vanished from her pale skin in moments and she once more looked like a normal teenager. "Yes… You are correct…"

"Demo… how did you know? When did you find out?" 

"When I started taking martial arts classes with Shawn… One day while I was practicing at the age of eight… I felt something in my wrists hurting." Looking down at her hands, she pulled the coat sleeves of her uniform back and bent her hands downward. Making a labored sound she yelped as a long blade shot out from the backs of her wrists curling like claws. "That's… that's when I found out about these…"

Staring down at them in utter shock, Koutoku found himself at a loss for words. Not only was she a Genbu Seishi, she also had all of her powers in tact. "What about your memories… and your character?"

"I was fourteen when the symbol appeared. I was angry… because Shun-kun kept getting in fights and severely hurt at school… My memories are incomplete. I only know what I've seen in my dreams… just like Shun-kun…" In a blink of an eye the sharp blades retracted back into her arms out of sight. "I don't want to pressure him… I didn't know him in my past life… I don't remember any of the Suzaku Seishi really… nor the Seiryuu…"

"I understand… But thank you… it makes me feel better to know you understand… and that you've taken care of my Shun-chan…" Koutoku gave her a soft smile that spoke of thankfulness. 

"It was my pleasure… demo…" Looking at him with concerned eyes she couldn't help but brush a hand lightly over his cheek. "What about you? Who took care of you Koutoku-san?"

Jumping back he accidentally pulled the umbrella away from her letting the rain cascade down upon her once more. "Ano…" For a long moment he just stared at her with wide eyes before reaching out and pulling her into his arms for a hug. Giving a dry sob he buried his head into the curve of her neck and closed his eyes.

It didn't surprise her. She could see the pain hidden in his eyes. Carefully she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and smiled softly. A gentle hand reached up to thread itself into his hair as her own eyes closed. "Ne, Koutoku-san… Let's skip today… That way I can get to know you! And I can treat you to lunch! Shun-kun loves my cooking… And… maybe… I can help you…"

Lifting his head to stare into her eyes he finally managed to nod. "Demo… what will Shun-chan think?" He couldn't help it. It was impossible for him to call his twin anything else. 

"I'll tell him I wasn't feeling well. It's not far from the truth. I left after him because I felt sick. But until we get him used to you, it's better that he not know what we're doing…" Giving a warm smile she kept one arm about his shoulders. "Iku… ne?"

"Hai…" Koutoku smiled back softly and nodded his head. "Ano… call me Kou-kun?"

"Honto ni? Hai Kou-kun!" The rain began to fall even harder as they turned to head in the opposite direction of the school. She knew he needed someone and she'd be a total jerk not to help. After all, this was her brother's twin, making Koutoku a part of her beloved Shunkaku. 

~*~

Deep indigo blue orbs glared scathingly at the clock resting on the wall just above the black board. Had he been able to control that strange weapon of his, he'd have ripped the offending object off of the wall for telling its deceiving lies. Snarling, he began to wrap his fingers on the desktop with an air of impatience. Where was she? She'd promised she soon follow him once she stopped feeling sick. Cringing at the thought of her turning ill, he moved his attention on to other things. It didn't help matters that the blonde girl and the crazy nut named Miaka kept turning to stare at him.

Placing a solemn glare onto his young features he toyed with the idea of yelling at them. If they turned to stare one more time he'd lay it in on them. Huffing slightly, his long dark blonde bangs rustled with his heavy breath. At that moment, the blonde turned to give him a wide-eyed look, which he returned with a venom filled scowl. 

Turning quickly in her seat she clutched a hand over her heart trying to make the organ stop beating so roughly against her chest. Now she knew how he'd felt while she'd been his priestess. Looks like the one he just gave her were enough to deflate anyone. This sent a wave of remorse coursing through her veins for the ill way she had treated the younger twin. Giving a soft sigh, she turned to give Miaka a troubled look. 

Turning wide golden brown eyes in Yui's direction, Miaka felt just as frustrated as her best friend. Suboshi was proving to be the biggest challenge either of them had ever faced. Even Taka, the reincarnation of Tamahome was having problems figuring out the cipher known as Shawn Shunkaku. Shaking her head, she directed her attention to the teacher that had started his lecture. She'd have to think about it later.

The hours seemed to drag on like years when the bell finally sounded informing them all that it was now lunch hour. Shoving back from his desk, he dug into his pockets in search of some money to call home. It wasn't like his brainiac sister to miss school. Heading for the door, he felt a hand light his shoulder. Turning sharply he caught sight of the girl with shoulder length blonde hair. "What?"

She took in a breath sharply then forced herself to smile. "I see your sister isn't here today. Why don't you join Miaka and I for lunch? Our college friends will be with us." Silencing her self for the time being she gave him a look of sheer hopefulness. 

Grumbling under his breath he really didn't hear what she had asked. His mind was on his sister and her mysterious absent. "Sure… whatever. I have to call my sister first…"

Yui felt her heart pound in excitement at his words and couldn't help but smile at the boy fondly. "Great! Meet us out front then when you're finished!" Still smiling, the girl skipped off not noticing the look of puzzlement that sifted over his features.

"Girls are weird…" Feeling a line of perspiration cover his forehead he only managed to shake his head. Wordlessly he headed over to a pay phone and picked it up. Placing the receiver on his ear he paused in mid action. "Ah hell… What's our number?" Cursing under his breath he slammed the receiver down and headed for the main entrance. If he couldn't call her he was going to at least make a trip home to check on her. 

Exiting the building, the fact that the blonde girl would be waiting out there for him had completely slipped his mind. In seconds he hand both arms latched onto and two giggling girls smiling up at him inanely. "Hey! Ready to go then? You're sister ok?" Miaka smiled brightly up at him not noticing the disturbed look on his face. 

"Come meet our friends! Unfortunately, Kou-kun isn't here today so we'll have to make the best of who is here!" Yui also smiled up at him as they dragged the teen heedlessly toward a large group of college kids a few yards away. "Here he is guys! Shunkaku!" 

All eyes lifted to see the boy with a look of impatient disgust on his face as he gazed from one girl to the other. Finally looking up at the group, Shunkaku made out a few familiar faces as Taka, Tasuki, and the pretty boy Hotohori. Resting a quick glare on the boy with long hair, he remembered how he'd kissed his sister. Be it on the hand or lips, it was unforgivable. Snarling slightly he moved his gaze to the others present that seemed just as familiar as those three. 

Miaka grinned happily and pointed at them one by one. "You've already met my Taka, Tasuki and Hotohori! So… the one with deep violet hair is Nuriko, the one with light blue hair is Chichiri! Chiriko is in grade school and isn't allowed off campus. And since Mitsukake is working, he couldn't come along either." A pout briefly crossed her face before it faded into a wide smile. 

Huffing slightly, he realized there was no way out of this. "Hn…" Staring at them intently he wondered why they were so familiar and why he felt so uneasy. They seemed nice enough. Looking at Nuriko again, he puzzled for a moment before bluntly speaking. "Are you a girl?"

The amiable smile faded from Nuriko's face as he gave a taut look at the younger twin. "That's not a very polite thing to ask."

Nope, the voice didn't help in distinguishing. Frowning, he was about to press the question further when the boy named Tasuki started to laugh uncontrollably. "This Shunkaku, would be a boy. Cross dresser… but a boy nonetheless."

At his words, Nuriko backhanded Tasuki slamming him effortlessly into a tree where he merely groaned in pain. "Heh… You deserved that Tasuki."

Blinking a bit nervously, Shunkaku took a subconscious step backward. "Scary…"

"Oh don't mind them! They're always like that, ya know!" Chichiri smiled happily with his eyes closed. "It's nice to meet you Shunkaku! Hope we don't scare you, ya know!"

Groaning inwardly, Shunkaku knew this would be a long lunch hour, and his beloved sister would have to wait. "Yeah… right…" Sighing softly he allowed Yui and Miaka to shove him along in the direction of the place they'd chosen to eat at. Silently in his head all he could think was 'why me?'

~*~

"Lunch was delicious Siân-san." Bright eyes of deep blue gazed warmly at the shorter figure with chestnut brown hair. A smile was etched over his young face causing her to light up like a light bulb. It was literally mind-boggling seeing that beautiful smile. Now if only Shunkaku would smile like that. 

"I'm glad you approve!" Giving a wide smile the girl collected the dishes and carried them to the kitchen teetering slightly. Where she was an excellent cook, she lacked in house keeping skills. Shunkaku always had to help her. 

Noticing her unsteadiness, Koutoku ran forward and opened the door for her. He didn't mind housework all that much. "Let me help you please. It's only fair that I do so." 

Giving him a thankful smile she carefully placed the dishes in the sink and beamed at the boy. "You're so different from Shun-kun… No it's ok… I'll do them later. Why don't we go for a walk? I'm literally aching for the outdoors!" 

Laughing softly, Koutoku nodded his head. "That sounds nice. At least the rain has stopped." 

"Aw! I love rain!"

"Not if you are going to get soaked… You could get sick…" This brought about an arched brow and frown that spoke of his unspoken disapproval. It was so much like Shunkaku's. 

Clapping a hand over her mouth she giggled softly nearly choking from her attempt to hold back. "You're adorable Kou-kun! That look is a carbon copy of Shun-kun! You two are so protective." Giving a wistful smile, she reached out and patted his head lightly. "I'd love to have you as a brother Kou-kun…"

Smiling back at her he hummed softly and tapped her nose lightly with his index finger. "And I would love to be your brother."

"Then that settles it! From now on you're my brother! Don't ever hesitate to come to me! I, Tsukikage Siân will do everything to make my beloved brother happy!" Her light yet serious words settled on his heart making it pound heavily in his chest. 

It was the kindest thing he'd heard in all this lifetime. "I thank you… And in return… My dear little sister, I, Shiro Koutoku will always protect you." With all his might he returned her smile before pulling her into a gentle hug. "I see why Shun-chan is so protective of you. You're practically priceless…"

"Am I?" Looking up at him in surprise, she couldn't help but blink. 

"Without a doubt. Now… let's head out for that walk, ne?" At his words she nodded fervently while trotting toward the door. Opening it she turned to smile at him looking anxious. "You're really excited aren't you?"

"Hai! I'm new to Japan! I want to see it! And what better way than to go with my wonderful brother who knows everything about this area?" Grinning she pulled him gently out the door and locked it before walking out in front of him and spinning in the tiny rays of sunlight. The air was heavy with humidity and it stuck to her like a second skin. 

Laughing at her lightly, Koutoku shook his head. Indeed this girl was priceless. It was hard to believe that such a lively and happy person could have been a seishi in the universe of the four gods. "You really enjoy nature don't you?"

Nodding, the girl stopped in her dance to gaze at the other with wide green eyes. "Mochiron! I think it's very… I don't know… enchanting. Plus it gets my mind off of things that hurt…" A small frown etched over her smooth porcelain features causing Koutoku to gasp. 

"Please don't look so sad…" Reaching out he brushed a hand lightly over her cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. "I want you to be happy just as Shun-chan wishes for you to be happy." Giving a gentle smile he turned to look down the road. "Why don't we go take a look at the Sakura trees?"

"Yeah! Sounds great! I've always wanted to see them…" It wasn't hard to brighten her mood, but it wasn't easy to touch her heart. Koutoku could see that. Beneath all the smiles and happy exterior, he knew she was hurting just as much as he was. Offering her an arm, she looped hers in his and they began to walk. For the most part it was a silent expedition, that is, until they reached the park.

Turning to enter the finely sculpted area, a person ran by quickly slamming into Siân knocking her to the ground. Gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her, she gazed up into crystal clear blue eyes that seemed colder than ice. Long strands of golden sunlight hair spilled from a loose ponytail at the nape of the girl's neck trailing over her dark blue blazer. "Watch where you're going!" 

Jumping to her feet, the girl brushed off her matching pleated skirt while glaring at Siân whom was too stunned to get up. Koutoku could only watch in horror. It wasn't that he was shocked really; it was that he was embarrassed. "AYAME! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Turning the icy gaze to Koutoku, it instantly melted into a sweet smile complete with pout. "Nani? And aren't you also supposed to be in school Kou-kun?" 

Moving uncomfortably he met her steady gaze that spoke of nothing less than adoration. "I wasn't feeling too well today, so I stayed home. But at least I don't make a habit of skipping like someone I know." Giving her a hard look he reached down to help up Siân that was still catching her breath. "Daijoubu Siân-san?"

"H-hai… Daijoubu…" Slowly her gaze shifted to the girl that was now glaring at her coldly. "Gomen ne… I'm Tsukikage Siân… I didn't mean to run into you."

Rolling her eyes she looked away with her arms crossed not really wanting to speak with the brunette. "Where'd you dig this girl up Kou-kun? She's just as fancy and polite as our parents. It's sickening…" 

Koutoku groaned lightly and rubbed his temples in thought. "Siân-san… this is Tsumetai Ayame. She and I grew up together. Our families have worked together for years. She goes to a popular all girls' school not far from our school… That is… when she actually goes."

Giving him a curious look, Siân looked back at the girl with long blonde hair. It was painfully obvious she had a liking for Koutoku, and from the looks she was receiving, she may not live to see him again… Sighing softly she gave a slight nod. "A pleasure to meet you Tsumetai-san."

"Sure what ever. Kou-kun, I think I'll be transferring to your school…" Cold electric blue eyes scanned the other girl slowly to size her up before turning back to Koutoku and smiling sweetly. "Why don't I walk you home? Officially, school will be out in a matter of minutes!" 

Blinking, Koutoku watched the bright smile spread over the blonde's China doll like face. It was irresistible to say the least. "H-hai…" Looking back at Siân as Ayame grabbed his hand, he gave an apologetic smile. "Gomen ne! I'll call you later!" 

Before she could answer, he was gone. Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a sigh as a hand reached up to scratch the back of her head. That was strange to say the least. The strange thing was, that Ayame looked frighteningly familiar. So familiar in fact, that it made her skin crawl. Shivering at the thought she looked at the watch around her wrist. "Shoot! Shun-kun is going to KILL me!" Taking off into a dead run, she prayed to the heavens that she would make it home before her brother.

~*~

Deep blue eyes stared down at his watch impatiently while gritting his teeth. If it took any longer to get home he'd literally lose his mind. Snarling under his breath, he looked up the street he was walking on only to catch sight of dark green and black blur topped off with chestnut hair. Narrowing his eyes he took off after the person and smirked when he confirmed his suspicion. 

Siân was running desperately down the sidewalk in an attempt to make it home. She knew she was in for it already, she didn't need him to also know she hadn't been 'home' per se. Breathing heavily she didn't see the person pass her by then stop directly in front of her. Colliding with the semi solid body she gave a startled cry and began to fall backward. 

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and yanked her back up gently causing her to once more collapse against him. Watching her quietly as she panted for air, he couldn't help but smirk. "You were sick huh?"

Looking up in fear she met the taunting eyes of dark blue as they danced with mischief. "Ano… Shun-kun… Gomen…. GOMEN NESAI!" Not really expecting herself to be so loud, she clapped a small hand over her mouth and looked down at the concrete. 

"Oi… Do you know my day was a living hell because you played hooky? That brat Miaka and her idiot friend Yui conned me into going to lunch with them… Do you have ANY idea what their friends are like? Well… Think on those two, then multiply them by at least five and you'll have the answer!" Shunkaku whined in a miniscule way while giving her the evil eye. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

Blinking a few times, she tried hard to fight the urge to laugh. Someone had cornered her Shunkaku into going to lunch with them? That was just rich. "You actually socialized? Are you sick?" Reaching up she placed the back of her hand to his forehead.

Pulling her hand away he gave a snort. "Hmph. Brat… I had no choice. I didn't particularly want to get kicked out of school just yet." Frowning he turned and started to walk on without her. He didn't have to take the abuse even if she was important to him.

"Shun! I'm sorry!" Running forward she did something she'd never down before. In a brief instant she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. 

He was stunned. No, he was more than stunned. Turning his head slightly he could feel the warmth burning his cheeks. It wasn't often that they got close like this, and it had never happened in public before. Moving uneasily, he managed to pull from her grasp and hurry away on to their home. He didn't want to deal with this. "Whatever. Just get home and stop dawdling."

Watching after him with her mouth slightly gaping, she didn't know what to do, or even what to think. Her behavior had shocked even her, but the way he reacted made her heart break. "Shun…. Shunkaku…" Wrapping her arms about herself she closed her eyes before running in the opposite direction. Why? Why did he have to be so cold to her? What had she done wrong? Choking on a sob she ran blindly into the crowds of people going about their business for the afternoon. 

Was she such a horrible person? Yes… she was… But wasn't that why she was trying so hard? Trying to make up for who she had been? Cringing at the thoughts she continued to run even though the pain in her lungs grew with each gulp of humid air. The sky was clouding over again, and the rain was near once more. Rain… like today… like then…

_The darkened sky poured forth the heavy rain beating down the dry dirt path as well as the crackling grass. It was monsoon season after the long drought. The earth needed the water, but the people knew that many things came with this weather. On the now muddied path, a lone figure walked with a pack slung carelessly over their shoulder. Rain seeped into the elaborate clothing of dark green, black and white and fresh mud was now caking onto the knee high leather boots. _

Stopping in mid stride, the person spun about as a bright green light flared out in the darkness casting an eerie glow on the surrounding areas. Wide eyes of pine green watched silently as a figure formed in the air then collapsed to the ground with a thud. Arching a brow, the person turned with the full intention of ignoring the other's presence.

Sitting up with a soft moan of pain, the new girl in strange clothing looked up to the other with fear in her dark blue eyes. "Ano… Sumimasen! Can you help me?" She was scared and she didn't know where she was, and from the looks of things, this was the only person near for as far as one could see in the rain-shrouded darkness. 

Glancing over their shoulder, the cold green eyes gazed at the woman on the ground stoically. "Why should I?" 

"Oh please!" The girl with black hair managed to struggle to her feet praying that the other would take some sort of pity on her. "Please! I don't know where I am… Can't you help me?"

Arching a brow slightly while gazing through wet chestnut bangs, the person gave a snort. "You're in Hokkan. The empire of the north." With that, the person began to walk away leaving the girl alone in the dark. At the sight of being left, the girl began to sob looking around in fear. 

Now… I know how she felt. A heavy drop fell onto her head seeping into her hair. Soon, the drops multiplied drowning her form in a heavy rain. Did… did I help her? Closing her eyes she felt her feet slip out from beneath her as she fell to the ground. Mud and water soaked her clothes, as she made no move to get up. It didn't matter anymore. It just didn't matter. 

_Stopping, the person in dark colored clothing turned back to the faint figure silhouetted against the dark sky and snorted. Dropping the bag to the ground, long strides were taken in the other's direction. Reaching her, the person knelt before her still staring at her icily. "Get up… I'll take you to the city…"_

Looking up in surprise, the sad eyes of blue filled with new tears as she threw her arms about the other's neck in happiness. "Oh thank you!"

At the move, the person instantly drew away from the girl and frowned. "Don't do that. What's your name?"

Blinking in surprise, the girl stared up at the person wondering if they were a he or she. "Takiko… My name is Okuda Takiko… And… and you?"

Arching a brow again, the person in green helped Takiko to her feet then picked the bag back up. "Umiyame… Let's go…"

So… that's how she met her… the priestess of Genbu… Moaning softly, Siân felt her body tense up in the cold of the rain that fell on her heedlessly. Not that she cared. She had nothing to get up for. Closing her eyes she allowed the cold to seep into her body nipping at her consciousness that soon faded away. All that she could see was darkness and for some reason, she welcomed it.

~*~

Heavy eyelids strained to open but failed miserably. She felt like she was on fire, yet she shivered as though she were cold. It was a strange feeling, and to be honest, she didn't like it. Swallowing with much difficulty she forced herself to remain still and listen. She wasn't outside anymore, and from the feel of it, she was now in a bed beneath a much-wanted mound of blankets. 

"Nani? You found her passed out in the park? What do you think happened?" The female voice present inquired gently as a cold cloth was pressed to her burning forehead. "Do you think she'd been there long? I hope not… she's running a horrible fever." 

"I know… I don't know why she was there… It scared me. Do you know the Tsukikage's phone number? Or even where they live? I'm sure they're worried about her…" This time the voice was masculine and spoke gently to the other. 

"No I don't… But Koutoku might… He and Siân seem to be getting along pretty well. Unlike he and Shunkaku…" Sighing miserably, the girl leaned back in her chair beside the bed while rubbing her forehead. Thinking about the voice, Siân finally placed a face. It was that Miaka girl. "Or maybe she'll wake up soon…"

"I don't like this…" Thinking for a moment the boy shuffled about nervously. "Ano… Miaka-chan… she was muttering someone's name when I found her. It was Takiko's…"

"Takiko? Oh my! How do you think she knew her Taka?" Miaka seemed surprised, and to say the least, so was Siân. How did these two know Lady Takiko? "Do you think Suboshi told her about the priestess of Genbu?" 

Suboshi… That was a Seiryuu Seishi. Perhaps they meant Shunkaku, but she wasn't sure. He didn't talk much about his former life, and in truth she figured he denied it. Giving a soft sigh she felt her consciousness waver once more. She really should force herself to wake, but she didn't have the will to do so. Sinking back into fitful sleep, her mind continued to remind her of the past that she wanted so desperately to change. 

_Umiyame stood silently outside of the door to the inn within the city walls of Hokkan. Deep chestnut bangs hung over her right eye as she tilted her head downward. Her hair was cut short, and the clothes she wore were strikingly masculine, from the green traditional Chinese shirt, to the long black vest with elegant designs in white. It was meant to look like a boy. _

Women weren't respected in that day and age, and it was just easier to pretend to be what you weren't. And it was more than well known that Umiyame was a force to be reckoned with. Lifting her head slowly she turned to look at the door as it opened with her sharp green eyes. Stepping out was the priestess Takiko dressed in dry clothing. "Lady Takiko…"

"Ohayo Umiyame!" The woman smiled at her Genbu Seishi brightly before looking at the horizon and giving a soft sigh. "It's a beautiful morning ne?"

"Nan de mo…" Looking away from the priestess, Umiyame let her eyes fall on the person approaching them. Long platinum hair fell into a loose ponytail with long bangs shading the vibrant silver like eye that remained uncovered. "Hikitsu…"

"If it isn't Umiyame!" Smirking mildly, the man gave her an appraising look. "You haven't changed." Turning to Takiko he gave a brighter smile. "You must be the Lady Takiko that Umiyame spoke of in her message." Bowing to her reverently, the man gently kissed her hand. "I am the Genbu Seishi, Hikitsu… Hopefully between the three of us… we'll find the other five soon." 

Giving a derisive snort, the girl Umiyame lifted herself away from the building to glare at Hikitsu. "Do what you like... but I'm not helping anyone…" With that said, Umiyame walked away from the two with wide eyes. 

"Ano… She'll come around Lady Takiko… She's just had it really rough…" Hikitsu sighed softly and watched Umiyame walk away. It was obvious that Takiko was already attached to the stoic warrior even though she proved to be rather difficult to deal with. 

~*~

Shunkaku sat silently at his desk trying to concentrate on the book that lay before him bearing many mathematical problems that made his brain churn in disgust. Give him letters any day, but the mere thought of numbers made him want to rip his short deep blonde hair out of his head. Siân was the same. They both hated math. Sighing softly he looked to the window at the disappearing sunlight. It was getting late and she still hadn't returned home. It was really starting to bother him. Especially since he was well aware of the fact that his earlier behavior had hurt her severely. 

Leaning back in his chair he gazed up at the ceiling while tapping the eraser end of the pencil against the book. Had she run off because of him? It didn't help matters that it had started pouring again not long after he'd reached their home. His father wasn't home, and that left him all alone in the empty three-bedroom home. As he moved to look at the book again, an irritating ring caught his attention.

Grumbling under his breath, he finally got up from his desk in search of the ringing phone. Upon finding it he wondered who could be calling when they'd only moved in not even a week ago. Lifting it off the cradle he rested the object to his ear and spoke in an irritated manner. "Hello?"

"Shunkaku-san? This is Shiro Koutoku, do you remember me?" The voice was soft, but it was easy to detect the hope buried beneath the polite air. 

"Hn…"

This brought about a soft laughter that he found somewhat comforting and extremely familiar. He didn't want to believe it, but this boy most definitely was the one in his visions. The one that he knew that he adored, but couldn't bring himself to acknowledge. "Is Siân home?"

"No… And I don't know where she is."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" Growling under his breath he toyed with the idea of hanging up on the boy that looked so much like himself. 

"I see… I'll leave you be then. Could you ask her to call me later?"

"I'll think about it…" Before the other could respond, Shunkaku hung up the phone with a deep frown on his youthful face. He didn't know what he was more jealous over, Siân spending time with Koutoku, or Koutoku spending time with Siân. It was far too complicated and he really didn't want to mess with it. Walking to the door he pulled his black coat off a peg and slipped it on. It was getting colder, and that worried him. Siân wasn't wearing a jacket when he saw her. Shaking his head he walked out the door locking it behind him. 

"Where are you Siân?" Sighing softly he walked down the road he'd last seen her on gazing about hopefully through the light drizzle and fading light. Slowing his pace he prayed to himself that he would find her soon. 

"Shunkaku?" Turning about slowly, deep blue eyes met deep aqua. "What are you doing out so late? I thought you'd be at home taking care of your sister…" Yui gave him a soft smile as one of her small hands brushed sandy blonde hair out of her face. 

It wasn't that he hated Yui, but for some reason being near her made his heart hurt. He'd seen her before. That much was true, but it seemed as though his heart didn't want to remember her. "Hn. She wasn't home when I got there." Cutting off short, he shifted uneasily wanting to leave her presence as soon as possible. 

"Oh no, I hope that she's ok. Do you have any idea where she is?" The sandy blonde looked at him with wide eyes that wore a mask of worry that he knew wasn't genuine. 

"If I knew where she was, do you think I'd still be looking for her?" Surprisingly, his voice stayed even and calm even though the expression on his smooth façade gave away the irritation and anxiety he was feeling at the moment. "I don't have time to talk thank you. Go find someone else to bug…"

Blinking, Yui could only gape as he turned and walked away from her. Why was he being so cold to her? Was not his confession of love truthful the last time she had seen him? He'd given his life for her. With that much devotion, wouldn't it have carried over? She watched him sadly never letting her gaze leave him as he disappeared from sight. Somehow, a single tear made it's way slowly down her porcelain like cheek unbidden. 

~*~

It was like being lost in a fog. The memories seemed to swirl about her like the churning currents of the Pacific Ocean. Faces and voices loomed about her consciousness like an ever-present veil of sorrow. So many reasons kept her from wanting to see the whole picture, but it was quite apparent that someone had other things in mind. Just as the ocean has an undertow, the mind does as well, for the stream of conscious thought is much like a river. You'll never step in the same patch of water twice due to its incessant flow. 

Giving in to the tug on her mind, Siân allowed the memories to course through her very being stripping away the blanket of security she had worked so hard to build. Now she knew why her brother didn't wish to remember his past as a Seishi. She didn't want to her self. Mentally she sighed as the darkness and fog swept over her and faded into a worn memory of days long past. 

_Perched high in the tree, Umiyame watched the clouds above waiting for the first sign of snow. Where in the southern reaches of Hokkan it rained, all the others received snow. Snow… it turned everything a glistening white. Snorting at the thought, her deep green eyes caught sight of a flake drifting to the ground below. It was just a fake cover up to her. Nothing could be pure like the blanket of white frozen liquid. _

Trailing her eyes down the small path leading to the nearby village, she caught sight of the tall man with long platinum hair and a black patch over his right eye. There wasn't really anything wrong with Hikitsu's eye; it was just a way of hiding the mark of Genbu that literally appeared there on top of the eye. 

Scratching her head lightly, she shoved the long strands of chestnut out of her gaze and turned to look at the Lady Takiko talking with one of the locals. The priestess was just so young and clueless in the female warrior's eyes. She didn't know pain or how to take care of her self unlike Umiyame. The war with Kutou had taken many lives, including the lives of her parents. Perhaps the hate that spurred from that incident was what changed her mind about helping the priestess. 

Not really one to seek revenge, she still believed that Kutou needed to be put back in it's place. Sighing softly she leaned fully against the trunk of the tree and gazed over the horizon. Only four of the celestial warriors had been found, and to their advantage, the warrior Hatsui was a high-ranking general in the Hokkan army. This gave them greater access and resources to anything that was needed. 

The other that they had found happened to be her cousin. One she hadn't seen in many years. The vivacious blonde was the warrior Uruki and had eyes as clear and blue as the cerulean sky. They got along enough, but the girl had a tendency to tease Umiyame over her boyish features. She went as far as trying to set up a date for the priestess and Umiyame to go on. That resorted in one unconscious warrior and a blushing priestess. Uruki had gone too far. Now here they were in a small northern village in search of another warrior. 

Sighing softly a soft rustle caught her attention. Turning her head she gazed into the woods bordering the village and narrowed her eyes. Dropping to the ground with the grace of a large cat, she slinked her way into the brush searching for the disturbance. As she finally decided to give up she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle slightly sending her spinning about one blade protruding from her left wrist that connected with an arrow slicing it in half. 

"Not bad kid. Want to dodge this?" The bravado in the young teen's voice echoed in her ears as she raised her fists, both bearing the long arched silver blades sprouting from her wrists. As the boy with deep amethyst hair pulled back his bow she noticed the green light that began to ebb off of him in waves. He was a Genbu Seishi. 

Giving a light smirk she crossed her arms over her chest closing her eyes. At that moment multiple ice arrows collided into the transparent barrier of ice that appeared before her. At the sight, the boy gaped not noticing the look of irritation that crossed the girl's face. "Hikitsu! Stay out of this! If I want to kick this little arrogant brat's butt, I can do so without you intervening!"

"It's not a question of your abilities Umiyame… Merely a cautionary move to keep you from hurting him. I knew by the look on your face that you were aware of whom he is…"Stepping out from behind a tree, the man glued his silver like eye on the boy holding his bow tightly in his fists.

Frowning intensely, the boy turned his iridescent green eyes to the girl before him. "Who do you think you guys are?" Shivering slightly, he didn't like the look he received from her as she scanned his lithe form and dark tan skin. 

"You think Genbu actually picked this child to be a warrior? That's almost as believable as Uruki…" Giving a snort, she turned back to the archer and frowned. "I am Umiyame of the Genbu Seven. This is Hikitsu, also a seishi. If you like we can pick up where we left off…?"

Hikitsu sighed at the taunting look she gave the boy before addressing him. "Don't mind her… She's truly not the friendly type. She's liable to take off your arm if you tick her off. I must ask… are you one of the Seishi we seek?"

Tilting his head to the side he continued to give Umiyame a cautionary look. "Yes I am… I bear the symbol for emptiness. My name is Tomite."

Muttering softly, the girl began to walk away. "Well, at least his mark matches his mental capacity." 

"Why you?!" As he started at her, Hikitsu grabbed his shoulder lightly and shook his head.

"Let it go… She'll warm up eventually…" 

Listening to her older friend's words, Umiyame merely scoffed. "Whatever…" At that she started to head toward the village in search of the priestess only to come face to face with the one person she went out of her way to avoid. "Uruki!" The blonde stood in her path grinning broadly making no move to let Umiyame through. "Get out of my way!"

"Oh chill itoko! You're such a grouch! Whose the cute guy with Hikitsu? Please tell me he's one of us!" Beaming at her cousin in delight, Uruki peered over the taller girl's shoulder in order to catch a glimpse at Tomite. "Nothing at all like Hatsui… Though I think Hikitsu is still far cuter!"

Staring at Uruki as her head began to throb all she could do was groan. "Go pester someone else. I have no time to deal with you." With that she shoved the blonde from her path and headed into the inn. 

Blonde… Uruki… Clear blue eyes… Tsumetai Ayame! Sitting straight up in bed, Siân looked about the room wildly still feeling extremely dizzy. "Tsumetai-san is Uruki of the Genbu Seven!" At her slight outburst her head began to throb causing her to fall back against the pillow once more. Moaning lowly in pain she pressed a hand to her forehead weakly. She now knew why the girl was so familiar. 

Sighing softly she let her eyes fall closed again. It was now dark outside and there seemed to be no one around at the moment. She needed to call home, but the pain in her head hindered her from all movement. Whimpering once more she found nothing else for her to do other than fall back into her fitful sleep full of disturbing dreams of a past life long ago. 

~*~

Here is chapter three! I hope it's ok… I'm really drawing straws over the whole Genbu Seishi idea… *blinks* Please don't get angry! Reviews begged for! Disclaimer see first chapter.


	4. Dwelling on Days Long Past

****

Chapter Four: Dwelling on Days Long Past

~ Back in the womb it's much too real 

In pumps life that I must feel 

But can't look forward to reveal 

Look to the time when I'll live ~

In the dark of the night, the teen stopped in the middle of an empty sidewalk head bowed in order to ignore the pale glow of over hanging street lamps. It was close to three in the morning, and fatigue was starting to show in his limp posture. Yellowish light danced on deep blonde hair that shined almost an earthen green in the looming darkness. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he finally dropped his form against the said pole and upturned deep indigo eyes to glare at the cloudy sky.

There were no stars to be seen in the night, and the moon only shined wanly beneath the blanket of thick dark clouds. Part of him wanted to be home in bed, while the greater part screamed in worry over his sister. Stopping by the house countless times, her absence was still instated. It was starting to make him ill with worry. Hugging himself tightly he fought off a wave of nausea that seemed to wrack his entire form. "Siân… Where could you be…?"

At that moment, a soft melody seemed to drift through the stale air and rest upon his ears. The near redundant tune that seemed almost melancholic and bitter sweet made him feel uneasy with recognition. He had heard the tune before, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was being played on a flute. Not just any flute, but one of old fashioned style and more than likely handmade. Closing his eyes tightly, he groaned at the feeling of memories rushing into his head. 

_The small child of about nine ran swiftly across the grassy meadow only to tackle the child only slightly taller than himself. Eyes of vibrant deep blue looked into the mirror face above him that smiled gently in response to his wide grin. Withdrawing from the hug, the smaller of the twins lifted up an old flute with an elaborate string hanging from one end. "Aniki! I found your flute! Will you play something for me?"_

The older twin smiled and nodded as he gently took the flute into his hands before sweeping his brother's bangs from his heart shaped face. "Arigauto Otooto… What shall I play for you?" Still smiling, the boy sat into the grass raising the flute gracefully to his lips.

"Anything you play is fine Aniki!" Letting off a soft laughter, the boy dropped to his knees in front of the older and smiled all the more with his eyes closed. 

"All right…" Placing the instrument carefully, the boy allowed a silvery melody to fill the warm air about them. The tune was repetitive, but extremely relaxing. 

Upon reaching it's end, the younger threw his arms about his brother's neck and nearly squealed in love and adoration. "Wo ai ni, Kou-chan!"

The older, Koutoku, laughed lightly in amusement before hugging his precious twin to him. "And I you, Shun-chan…"

"Will you always be with me?" Excited blue eyes met their matching set.

"Always, I will always protect you, Otooto." 

"Iya! I'll protect you, Aniki!"

Aniki? Looking up at the house just off of the sidewalk, Shunkaku's eyes widened. / That's… my Aniki… / Running forward, he easily scaled the large stonewalls surrounding the massive house. Landing on the ground beyond the perimeter, cautious blue eyes scanned his surroundings before sprinting to the source of the sound. 

It was almost painful the way his heart rammed against his chest as his mind swam in the foggy memories of a long forgotten childhood. It seemed almost mechanical the way his body and mind moved automatically according to the visions that filled his mind. "Aniki… Amiboshi… Koutoku… KOU-CHAN!" Nearly calling out frantically as he stood below the second story balcony, he felt tears start to spill down his cheeks unbidden. 

/ We prayed… that we'd always be together… My brother… My Aniki… My other half. / For some reason, it seemed so right. He didn't know why he'd ever thought so coldly on the boy before. This was his beloved twin. The one he would die for, and yet, he treated him like dirt. Wide eye's stared up at the ledge not realizing the mist of tears that covered them as the melody halted and the boy with his face peered down over the ledge with wide eyes. 

Staring at one another for a brief moment, Shunkaku became aware of the tears also tracking down Koutoku's cheeks at the realization that he was being remembered. "Otooto… You remember?"

"Hai… Aniki…" Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears, Shunkaku instantly found his way up the structure and onto the balcony in order to hug his twin to him as though he were afraid that he'd disappear. "Gomen… gomen nesai…"

Hugging him back with the same franticness, Koutoku couldn't stop the tears that fell unchecked. "It's ok… Don't worry about it. Demo…" Pulling back gently he couldn't help but shove his twin's bangs from his eyes. "What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

Like his whole world had caved in, Shunkaku lowered his head and literally fell against his twin's chest clinging to him. "It's Siân… I hurt her… Now… She's gone. I don't know where she is… I'm worried about her Aniki… I love her…"

Smiling down at his brother, Koutoku managed to brush his hand comfortingly through the younger boy's hair. "I see… Don't worry. We'll find her. Why don't we call some friends? Maybe they've seen her."

Nodding slowly, Shunkaku pulled away once more eyes still lowered. "I'm sorry to bother you…"

"Nonsense… I'm your brother, and I adore your sister. It doesn't bother me at all." Smiling gently in the way only he could, Koutoku turned to the door to his room and disappeared. Shunkaku blinked slowly then collapsed into the chair that his twin had been sitting in. Tiredly he reached over to the table and picked up the flute that had been lying there. It was just as he thought. An old antique from China. 

Twirling it in his fingers lightly he couldn't help but sigh. It was so like the one his twin had used in his time as Amiboshi. At that thought, his eyes went wide. Suboshi… He was Suboshi. Instantly a hand reached up to grasp his left shoulder. That mark was the mark of Seiryuu. His brother's mark was on the right shoulder. Closing his eyes he forced up as many memories as possible. Before, he'd done everything to keep them down, now he was hungry to know. To know who he was and what his purpose was. 

Koutoku returned stepping out onto the balcony silently casting a warm gaze at his twin. He could tell he was tired, and from the frown on his face, he was sorting through a lot of old memories that were extremely painful. He would know. He'd lived through most of those same memories as well. Kneeling before his younger brother, he reached out to grab a hand gently. "Would you like to call someone now?"

It was amazing, the feeling of knowing your twin's presence even without opening your eyes. Nodding slowly, Shunkaku refused to release the hand of his older twin. This only caused the older to smile brightly. Setting the phone down on his brother's lap he managed to dial a number before picking it up again. Resting it to his ear he kept his eyes on Shunkaku. 

Finally a tired voice answered followed by a yawn. "Mushi mushi?"

"Konbanwa… Gomen ne… Koutoku desu. I'm sorry to call so late. But I have a problem…" Waiting patiently, he noted that his twin was now peering at him curiously.

Groaning lowly the voice on the other end tried to retain a civil air. "What do you need Shiro? It's not like you to call at all hours of the night. Much less call at all…"

A small smile etched over his face as he responded in a polite tone. "You see, my friend… Tsukikage Siân is missing. Shunkaku and I are still trying to find her."

This time the laugh that filtered through the phone was loud and decidedly male. "No kidding? You're in luck Amiboshi… She's asleep in my guest room."

"Is she? Honto ni? Sugoi! Arigauto Taka!" At the stated name, Shunkaku frowned deeply and arched a brow at his twin. 

Giving a sheepish smile in return, Koutoku brushed him off and listened to the reincarnation of Tamahome. "Yeah. I found her passed out in the rain yesterday afternoon. She's really sick now I'm afraid. We were afraid to make her wake up… I'm glad you called. Come by in the morning to get her? Oh… And if yo-yo boy remembers that he's Suboshi… You'd better not bring him near here."

This statement caused the older twin to laugh lightly even though he tried desperately not to. "That would cause a problem Taka-san. It is his sister we're talking about."

"What did that baka say?" Glaring down at his twin he made a reach for the phone only to be dodged easily. 

"We'll come by in the morning. Don't worry, he'll behave himself."

"Like he--… MMPH!" Koutoku smiled lightly as he placed his hand over his twin's mouth in order to halt his words. Taka didn't like him as it was; there was no need to make it worse.

"Fine. See you tomorrow. I'm going back to bed now." After that, a click filled the void and soon the dial tone. Koutoku sighed and turned the phone off before resting it on the table next to his flute. 

"You shouldn't be so mean to him… You have no reason to be…" Watching closely, he nearly laughed at the snarl that his brother produced. "Just forget about the whole Suzaku-Seiryuu thing ok? This life is totally different."

"Hn…" Snorting slightly, Shunkaku crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Only for you Aniki… but if that baka ticks me off, I'll beat him down." Still frowning, the younger twin looked back at his brother blinking slowly. "I didn't know how much I missed you until now…"

"I missed you as well Shun-chan… Would you like to stay here tonight? My parents won't even notice." Koutoku smiled lightly observing the dark circles ringing his brother's eyes. "Otooto… You need sleep. Siân-chan is ok… We'll go get her in the morning early enough so as not to miss school." Waiting for a reply, he was surprised to see that the younger had drifted off to sleep as he was talking. This caused the small smile to grow into a loving one full of warmth. 

Leaning down, he picked up the boy in the chair and carried him into his room. Frowning at how light the boy was, he gently laid him down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him after removing his shoes. He looked so much like a lost child in his sleep. Just as he always did. Sighing softly, he then made up a place to sleep on the floor close to his brother. "I'll watch over you ne? Just sleep…"

~*~

_It was so cold. The bleak Hokkan winter had arrived bringing misery with it. The area in truth was never really that warm, but the winter months were enough to freeze someone in place were they not used to it. Umiyame had lived there all of her life. Though, her residence had been in the southern reaches near the border of Kutou, they were not lucky enough to escape the biting cold. _

Looking over the redundantly white horizon, her wide emerald eyes gave off a dull shine. Their goal had nearly been reached, and if they were lucky, Genbu would be summoned in order to save their land. Tugging the heavy black cape closer to her form, she looked over her shoulder to see the priestess shivering intensely. Even with the extra cloak, it was obvious she wasn't used to the cold. Shaking her head slowly she turned about and removed her own cape. 

Approaching Takiko, she gently draped the black material about her. The action alone was unexpected, bringing wide eyes of Prussian blue upward to gaze on the warrior in shock. "You're not used to the weather. It's fine. I can handle it." The tone she spoke in was soft and the expression in her eyes was warm. Spinning about she walked onward ignoring the piercing gazes coming from her fellow Shichiseishi.

Uruki blinked as clear iridescent blue watched her older cousin. The opportunity was too much to resist as she felt the grin spread over her face. Scampering forward through the snow, the blonde stopped and paced herself along side the brunette. Peering out from beneath the hood of her ultramarine cape she looked up at the other for a moment. "Ah, the act of chivalry oh noble knight." 

This didn't go over well with the brunette as the blonde began to giggle inanely. "Shut up Ayame. I don't have to take it from you. Not right now." Crossing her arms over her chest, the deep green satin of her shirt ruffled in the wind chilling her skin. 

"Don't be such a deadbeat itoko." Grinning lightly she looked over her shoulder to give the amethyst haired boy a dreamy look. "Ne, Tomite, don't you think Koori is too serious?"

At her question, the boy arched a slender brow in confusion. "Is Koori her real name?" Shifting his sparkling green eyes to Umiyame, he felt a sense of awe for her selfless act. He hadn't expected anything like that out of the tomboy.

"Hai!" Grinning madly the blonde caused the entire party to stop and stare at her with a variety of expressions. "Samui Koori! That's her name! No one uses it though. Except me." Sending a wink in her cousin's direction she then ran over to Hikitsu and latched onto his arm smiling. "It fits her, don't you think Hikitsu?"

The older man nodded slowly allowing the strands of platinum to fall over his one visible eye. "I believe so. Umiyame does show icy tendencies." 

Turning away from them, Umiyame tried to ignore them. The name held significance, and she knew it. Her family name, Samui, meant extreme cold. Because of this, her parents thought it appropriate to name her Koori, which meant ice. To her it fit, but to her ecstatic cousin, it fit in other ways giving her reason to aggravate the older girl. "Nan de mo, Uruki. Don't forget the name Tsumetai means nearly the same thing. Iku?"

Takiko watched quietly before scampering forward to stand beside the seishi Umiyame. Looking up at her with saddened eyes, the priestess reached out to gently touch her shoulder. "I don't think Uruki is right… There is more to you than people see." 

Looking at the priestess silently for a moment, the teen couldn't help but smile lightly. "I thank you priestess." Smiling in return, Takiko slipped her arm into Umiyame's and then looked back to the others. 

"Shall we go? It's too cold to stand still like this." As the others nodded, the young priestess refused to release the older as they trudged on in search of the last warrior. They had just recovered Mamame and now all that remained was the warrior Iname.

Lagging behind, Tomite looked from one warrior to the next slowly thinking to himself. The first to catch his eye was Hikitsu and the girl Uruki. It was obvious that the lively blonde had a weak spot for the older Seishi. Both were very strong in their abilities, one excelling in hand to hand combat mixed with spells concerning ice, while the other fought with the aide of a uniquely designed Shuriken that could be turned into pure energy when thrown. 

It was impressive to say the least. Sighing lightly he then turned to look at the ever-silent Mamame. The man was tall and built for battle, but his manner was quiet and kindly. Russet hair crowned his head that fell into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Tomite wasn't sure as of yet what the man's power was, but he was sure it was just as vital as the others. 

Letting out a sigh, he then looked to the tomboy patiently humoring the priestess. Before contemplating the seishi too much he looked to the Genbu no miko first. She was slender, wearing long ebony hair that fell past her waist. In order to keep it out of her way, she had ribbons dividing the soft ponytail into three sections. She was a picture of elegant beauty, which made him wonder why he wasn't attracted to her. 

From Takiko, he then finally rested his eyes on Umiyame once more. She was walking rigidly and he supposed it was due to the discomfort of Takiko's proximity. It could also have been the icy cold that was now easily piercing through the satin green shirt that barely gave the girl's frame any warmth. The black and white vest couldn't have helped much as well being sleeveless. 

Sighing softly he felt bad for her. She had taken it upon herself to always consider the happiness of the priestess. The others did so as well, but not nearly as much as Umiyame. Takiko was right, there was an unseen kindness beneath the cold exterior. He hadn't liked her at first; she'd wounded his ego by finding him when he was out hunting. No one had ever been able to do that. She was truly the most unique of the warriors he had met. 

That wasn't many, considering he hadn't met Hatsui, and the seventh warrior was yet to be found. But the strong blades that she produced somehow from her wrists were not the only power she hid from them. It was obvious to him that she hid a whole lot more. Narrowing his iridescent green eyes he soon ran in order to come up behind her quietly. 

Removing his heavy cloak he gently placed it on her shoulders. Unlike her, he was from the northern region, and at times, he got too warm with the extra clothing. His action didn't go unnoticed. Upon feeling the weight on her shoulders, she turned her deep pine colored eyes to him in shock only to see him shake his head allowing deep amethyst strands to hide his eyes. 

Without a word, she buried herself deeper into the item that still held his warmth. It was far too enticing to resist. Letting out a soft sigh, she tried once more to meet his gaze. As the different pools of green met, Tomite was sure he could see a near frantic 'thank you' in her eyes.

Opening her eyes groggily, Siân slowly turned her head to look at the window that was allowing the first rays of sunlight to slide in. She felt better, but her heart felt heavy. The dreams were becoming clearer, almost as though she were reliving the past. Sighing softly she looked up at the ceiling raising a hand to rub her forehead. 

Blinking slowly, she replayed the kind look she remembered the warrior Tomite to have. It had been so obvious how he felt, but she hadn't realized it then. She had always been too tied up in her self-pity to notice his feelings. Groaning softly she looked to the door as it opened and tried to smile. 

The boy with teal colored hair walked in slowly looking a bit frazzled from having to wake up so early. Setting a tray beside the bed, he then knelt in order to be at her eye level. "Hey there. Finally awake? You had me worried there."

Looking at him curiously, she managed to smile recognizing him as Taka from the other day. "I'm sorry. I must be quite a burden on you." Speaking softly she noticed him straining to hear her words.

Finally shaking his head, dark indigo pools looked at her intently before he smiled again. "Your brother should be here soon to get you. He and Koutoku called last night. Good thing too. I didn't have any clue what your home number was."

"They're together?" A look of relief flooded into her face as she smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "That's good…"

Nodding in reply, the older boy then rose to his feet turning to head out of the room. "Go ahead and try to eat. You need your strength for when they get here." Peering at her once more, he sighed then disappeared out through the door.

~*~

The early morning heralded itself as thin rays peaked through the glass door leading into Koutoku's room. Groggily, eyes of deep sapphire opened one at a time to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling. Burying himself deeper into the sheets and blanket he felt insecure. Turning his head to the side, his gaze met with the sliding glass door. That's when it came to him; he was in his twin's room. 

Rolling onto his side, he looked about in an effort to find his brother. Koutoku wasn't there. Taking in a deep breath, he then slipped out of bed and desperately tried to straighten his rumpled clothing. From what he could tell, his Aniki wasn't on the balcony and wasn't in the room. Opening the bedroom door slowly he could hear voices coming up the large staircase from the large entry hall below. 

Slinking through the door he cautiously peered down onto the man that was now standing before his twin with a deep scowl on his face. It was instant dislike. Frowning deeply he listened carefully not wanting to miss a word of the argument. "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to…"

"You're just an inconsiderate punk… After we took you in. Little brat." The man with dark hair glared down at the teen in contempt. It was clear that he was on the verge of hating the boy. Pulling a hand back he then slammed it into Koutoku's cheek sending an echo through the large room from the impact. 

Wide eyes of indigo blue watched as his twin fell to the ground a hand covering his cheek. He made no sound as he moved to get up only to be shoved back down by the man's foot. "Stay on the ground where you belong ingrate." Snarling he kicked the boy's side before turning about to head out of the room. "Don't bother coming home tonight. You can sleep outside since you like it so much."

Clenching his teeth, Shunkaku felt the growl rumbling in near silence in his throat. In a matter of seconds he had descended the stairs with every intent of beating sense into the man that had hit his brother. As he marched toward the door, he stopped at the sound of a moan. Spinning about, he then ran to his twin gathering him into his arms. "Kou-chan…"

Looking up in slight shock, the older twin managed a smile for his brother. "Ohayo, Shun-chan… Sorry to wake you." Wincing slightly he tried to look away in order to hide the growing mark on his cheek.

"That bas…" Cutting off, Shunkaku saw the look of pain in his twin's features. In all his years, his adopted father had never touched him in such a manner. They'd loved him deeply, and it was obvious that it hadn't been even close to the same for Koutoku. "Daijoubu ka?"

"H-hai… Daijoubu yo…" Leaning heavily against the younger, Koutoku took in a sharp breath before forcing himself to his feet. "It's nothing new. Don't worry over it. Demo… do you think I can stay with you tonight?"

Staring into the mirror image of himself, Shunkaku allowed sadness to creep into his eyes. Dragging his twin into an embrace he closed his eyes. "Mochiron… If I ever get to see that man… I'll tear him up…"

"No Otooto… Onegai? I have no one else to live with." Sounding slightly afraid, Koutoku reflexively clung to his brother tightly.

"I'll talk to father… This isn't right Aniki… He shouldn't treat you like that." Frowning deeply, he finally released the older in order to give him a firm look. "As soon as I convince father to take you in till we graduate, I'm coming back here to tear that guy apart no matter what you say. No one hits my Aniki and gets away with it…"

Blinking, Koutoku was surprised to see the iciness residing in his brother's eyes. Smiling softly, he dropped his forehead against Shunkaku's and sighed. "If you say so… Otooto…" 

Gazing at his brother intently, Shunkaku brought up a hand to gently brush his fingertips over the slowly blooming bruise on his brother's cheek. At the contact, Koutoku winced shying away. Growling slightly, he closed his eyes forcing himself to calm down. "Let's get out of here. I want you away from him as much as possible…"

~*~

Looking up sharply upon the sound of the doorbell, Taka Sukanami grudgingly rose from his recliner in order to venture to the offending door. Raking a hand tiredly through his short teal hair, he only hoped that it was the twins that were bothering him so early in the morning. Throwing the door open, he found that his hope wasn't unfounded. On the doorstep to his apartment now stood the young Seiryuu twins looking so alike and yet so different in more ways than one. 

Gazing at the one that seemed a hair shorter than the other he noticed the crumpled attire that he was sure had been slept in. Automatically the dislike rose within him as he labeled this twin the younger. He never liked Suboshi due to the past they shared, and now that he was sure the memories were at least half there, he believed he had the right to dislike him again. 

Prying his eyes away from Shunkaku he then allowed his eyes to look up the older twin that was dressed in his Yatsubadia uniform that was freshly pressed and well kept. It was very much like Koutoku to keep the perfect appearance, even at the worst of times. As he moved to address him, his deep blue eyes locked on the purple and black bruise that seemed to grow on his right cheek. "Ne, Kou-san, daijoubu yo?"

Looking down instantly, Koutoku stared at the ground intently avoiding Taka's gaze. "Ano, daijoubu. We're here to get Siân, is she awake yet?" Still not raising his gaze, Shunkaku stepped forward in order to wrap his arms securely about his shoulders in order to comfort his twin. 

Nodding slowly, Taka stepped aside in order to allow them entrance to his home. Watching them cautiously he wondered what could have happened to the older. He knew that Koutoku wasn't one to fight, but he also knew he was quite capable of taking care of himself. That bruise had to have been caused by someone that Koutoku wouldn't fight back against. "Shunkaku-san…"

Turning at the sound of his name, he didn't like the way it sounded. "What?"

Arching an aqua brow slowly, the older Suzaku Seishi frowned deeply. "I have a feeling that someone hit your brother and I want to know who." 

Flaming indigo blue met with a similar color in a silent war. The dislike seemed to ebb off of them as they stared at one another in silence. Shunkaku was beyond angry at the implication Taka was pointing directly at him. The mere tone of his voice told the younger twin that he had been pinned as the guilty party. Snarling in response, he wondered just what right the boy had to accuse him of anything, that is, until he remembered his past deeds. Calming slightly, Shunkaku looked away closing his eyes. "It wasn't me Taka. I would never hit my aniki. But I haven't the right to say anything, it's up to him."

Taka hadn't expected for the boy to back down like he had. In fact, he was prepared for a battle of words at least. But the flash of regret he saw in Shunkaku's eyes told him to drop it, and maybe inquire about it later in a gentler manner. Sighing softly he turned to the door that branched off from the living room. "She's in there, I think she's still awake. I took her breakfast about thirty minutes ago, but I haven't been back in there since." Smiling lightly he turned the knob after knocking softly.

Koutoku was the first to enter the room smiling gently at the girl lying on the bed toying with the food on her plate. Looking up from her boredom, she returned his smile warmly until her eyes fell onto the bruise on his cheek. Frowning instantly she set the tray aside and tried to get up to go to him only to falter and fall forward. 

Gasping at the sight, Koutoku rushed forward catching her in his arms. Giving a shake of his head, he pulled back in order to gaze into her eyes in a reproachful manner. "Siân-san… You should remember that you're sick and try to take care of yourself." Smiling once more, he carefully pushed her long bangs from her emerald eyes before looking up at his twin as he kneeled before him looking worriedly at his sister. "It's ok Shun-chan. She's ok."

Nodding slowly, Shunkaku instantly pulled the brunette into his arms hugging her tightly. "Siân! I was worried sick about you! What am I going to tell dad? Do you know how many years you took off of my life with the stunt you pulled?" Pausing in his rants, he merely buried his face in her neck in total silence just glad to have her near him once more.

"Gomen ne Shawn…" Shame filled her repose as she timidly hugged him in return. As much as she wanted him close to her like he was, the circumstances were not ideal in her mind. Giving a light sigh, she closed her eyes and rubbed his back gently with her hands. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Shaking mildly he withdrew from her and nodded curtly. "Good. We're going home now." Slipping his arms beneath her legs and back he then easily lifted her into his arms. "Aniki, let's get her home before father goes to work. He's probably worried sick." Turning to leave, Koutoku smiled at his twin's back in admiration. For seeming so cold, he proved to be rather caring with those he loved.

Following Shunkaku out the door, he stopped in order to bow to Taka. "Arigauto, Taka-san. Siân is a very special girl, and Shunkaku and I are grateful that you took care of her in our absence." 

Tilting his head slightly, wide eyes of deep blue studied the older twin before a grin touched his features. "It was no problem really. Miaka helped me, so she deserves even more thanks than I. Oh…" Turning back into the room he then returned with some folded clothing. "There were soaked, so Miaka-chan got them off of her and put one of my shirts on her. Just return my clothing later." 

"Hai. I'll get them back to you. Thank you again. Ja ne." Smiling warmly, Koutoku bowed before backing out of the apartment in pursuit of his brother. He still cared deeply about the Suzaku Seishi. They were like his family. The only family he'd had in this life to be honest. Sighing softly he fixed his eyes on his twin's back as they walked in the direction of the Tsukikage home. Taking a deep breath, he soon picked up the pace in order to walk alongside them. "How are you feeling Siân?"

Looking up from her silent contemplation of her clasped hands, she gave him a thankful smile. It wasn't easy being near the one you loved when they weren't happy with you. The atmosphere became to thick, and the dispelling was more than welcomed. "All right. I'm still really tired and I can't seem to think straight… but I think I'm ok."

"I don't recall you ever thinking straight." This comment caused Siân to frown as she glared at Shunkaku from the corner of her green eyes. 

"That wasn't very nice otooto."

"Oh be quiet aniki. I don't need to hear it right now." Looking over at his twin he smirked lightly. "'Sides, she deserves it this time. She scared the life out of me."

Laughing softly, the older merely smiled. "Hai, demo, I think she paid for it by getting sick. No need to make it worse, ne otooto?"

Looking at his brother he finally shook his head. "Hai, how can I argue with you aniki? I'm just glad you're safe Siân. That's all that matters. But dad will have something to say, so just cause I let you off the hook doesn't mean he will."

Feeling a tad worried at the statement, Siân gazed up into the smirk on her brother's face. "Eh heh, hai. He'll have quite a speech for me, ne?" Upon his nod she merely sighed and dropped her head against his chest. It was good to be with him again. As nice as Taka was, she just wanted to go home.

~*~

TBC… Hey, sorry, this part had a lot of Genbu background in it. Mind you this is all from my ever-crazy mind and not fact in view of Ms. Watase. I hope even still that you guys like it. Thanks again for reading… oh… and sorry for the Amiboshi abuse. Nothing like that will happen again unless my twisted mind carries me away. Anyway, until chapter five, see ya!


	5. Unpleasant Reunions

****

Chapter Five: Unpleasant Reunions

~ Fed through the tube that sticks in me 

Just like a wartime novelty 

Tied to machines that make me be 

Cut this life off from me ~

Five lectures and two days later, Siân found herself sitting in the Yatsubadia classroom once again. Where she was prone to sickness, she was quick to recover. Sighing softly she exhaled in order to blow the long strands of hair out of her eyes. To be truthful, it was time for another haircut, but this time she thought she'd wait. It had been years since her hair had remotely resembled anything feminine. And now that her mother was gone, the family didn't need a household of guys. 

Pulling out of her reverie, she glanced up at the teacher as he lectured them in his traditional monotone voice. If college was going to resemble this even remotely, she didn't want to go. Looking to her side, she saw Koutoku quietly taking notes. A smile etched across her face as she allowed her thoughts to focus on him. He hadn't told her how he'd received the bruise, but Shunkaku had insisted that he stay the entire week with them. 

It was rather funny really; her father hit it off with the older of the twins really well much to both of his children's surprise. Toma wasn't an easy man to impress, but when he met Koutoku, he was completely won over. Furrowing her brow she recalled her brother pulling their father aside in a rather serious conversation. Shunkaku didn't do that often. He didn't like to talk if he could help it. 

Sighing softly she turned back to attention waiting for the bell to ring. Where she loved having the both of them at home constantly, she missed how Shunkaku would come to her room just to study and be near her. Now he spent all of his time with his twin. She couldn't blame him really; they'd been separated for the entire first portion of their lives. 

That's when the bell shook her from her thoughts only to see that the class was quickly leaving her behind. Snapping up quickly she hurried to put her things away not noticing that Koutoku was standing by her watching her silently. He had noticed her unnatural silence the last few days, and he knew it had everything to do with he and his brother. "Daijoubu yo, Siân-san?"

Bringing her gaze to him as she slipped her history book into her bag, she couldn't help but give him a blank expression. Avoiding his question, she merely grinned at him and looked back to her bag as she latched it closed. "You really shouldn't wait for me when I dawdle. I don't want to make you late."

Giving a resigned sigh, he shook his head causing long strands of deep blonde to fall into his deep blue oculars. "You're avoiding my question."

"And?" Smiling slightly she shouldered her bag and headed for the door. "Come on Kou-kun, we have concert orchestra now so you'd better hurry."

Watching her run on ahead of him, he felt the sadness creep into his eyes. Koutoku hadn't wanted to ruin her happiness. He could tell she liked having him around, but he could also tell she missed the closeness she had once shared with Shunkaku. Shaking his head again, he brushed the thoughts aside in order to hurry on to his class. 

Reaching out for the door to the concert hall, his hand never reached its destination. Gasping out in surprise, he felt something run into him from behind. Not like he was being shoved, more like an over excited hug where the person latched onto the unsuspecting prey. Glancing over his shoulder, wide deep blue eyes met a lighter shade. "Ayame-chan…"

The blonde smiled brightly showing no signs of letting him go. "I told you I'd get transferred! Why haven't you been home? Has Shiro-sama… well… been his evil self again?" The ecstatic expression faded into serious concern as she released him gently. Allowing orbs of crystalline blue to scan over his face, she saw the remnants of the bruise on his right cheek. "I see… Genki da na?"

Blinking in surprise, he reached forward to open the door while trying his best to keep his composure. "I've been staying with the Tsukikage's. Father is mad and asked me not to come back for a while. He doesn't know where I've been, and I'm sure he hasn't made an effort to find me either."

Growling lightly, the blonde followed him into the room full of lockers with her arms crossed. Watching him open one to extract his flute, she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner. "That man is a sorry excuse for a human being. Why do you let him get away with what he does? Honestly Kou-kun! You should stand up for yourself. You're seventeen now…" Sighing softly she opened another locker not far from his pulling out a case containing a violin. "He's never hit you before where everyone could see it. He's getting braver…"

Wincing at her words he turned to the main hall trying not to dwell on the thoughts. "Hai… Demo, he's my father. I can't be disrespectful."

"You are so brain washed Kou-kun!" Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms about his neck in a gentle manner still holding her violin. "We've been friends since kindergarten… I've seen the sort of life you have had to live. It's not fair. Even my deadbeat parents wouldn't do the things I know those jerks have done to you."

Letting out a melancholic sigh, he allowed himself to lean against her heavily. She was the only one he allowed to see him like this. At any other given moment, he would have fought on behalf of his adopted parents, but with her it was different. He couldn't hide the truth. "Arigauto Ayame-chan… Demo, nothing can be done."

Nodding slowly, he could tell she wasn't convinced. Pulling away from him, she smiled once more then trotted through the doors leading out of the music lockers. Stopping in mid stride, icy blue eyes fell on the brunette sitting at the grand piano. Growling under her breath, she walked over to her and stopped short of the bench drawing the other's attention almost instantly. "So it's you…"

Siân blinked forcing her eyes to focus on the blonde standing near her before swallowing hard. "Konnichiwa Tsumetai-san. I see you really did transfer." Giving a quick once over Ayame's school uniform, she then turned to the piano once more.

"Don't ignore me Tsukikage…" Glaring down upon her, she then turned to go to the strings section slowly while calling over her shoulder. "Don't think I don't know who you are Umiyame. And don't think I forgot the way you treated me before. Your little innocent act doesn't work on me."

Looking up sharply, Siân glared at the retreating form in horror. She had hoped that the girl hadn't remembered. The last thing she needed was a reminder of her past. What she didn't understand was why her former younger cousin was being so cold now if she remembered. What had she done to spur this sort of behavior? Blinking slightly, she allowed her emerald eyes to move over to Koutoku whom was sitting in his designated spot watching them quietly. Meeting his gaze, she saw his questions in his eyes. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she wondered if it had been a good idea to tell him whom she was. It was easier when no one knew. Staring down at the ivory keys silently. It was going to be a long school year now that Ayame had shown up and she wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.

~*~ 

Standing impatiently outside of the school building, Shunkaku gazed at his watch impatiently. Deep indigo eyes then rose to glance about the campus warily making sure a certain blonde and russet haired girl didn't come upon him unexpectedly. He'd been avoiding Yui and Miaka all day, and to his great dismay, Yui had somehow found out that he now remembered. 

Groaning inwardly he moved further into an inconspicuous position roving his eyes over the area in search of his twin and Siân. Catching sight of Koutoku, he smirked when he saw a girl with long blonde hair walking with him. It was obvious that she liked him just by watching her body language and the way she looked at him. 

Straightening, he then crossed the school grounds coming up behind the couple silently. Reaching out a hand, he gently tapped his aniki's shoulder and smirked as his mirror image turned to look at him in surprise. "Otooto! I didn't see you. Ano… Please meet Tsumetai Ayame. She's my childhood friend."

Glancing at the girl he bowed politely choosing to ignore the wide-eyed expression on her face. "Sugoi! There are two of you Kou-kun!" Staring at Shunkaku with sparkling eyes, she then clasped her hands together in what seemed like anticipation. "This is so great!"

Blinking nervously, Koutoku shook his head while sighing softly. "This is my Otooto, Tsukikage Shawn Shunkaku." Watching the expression fade from the girl's porcelain features he knew exactly why.

"Oh… THAT girl's brother." Rolling her eyes she then grinned not noticing the frown that was deepening on Shunkaku's face. "Oh well!" With that she looped one arm in Koutoku's right arm, and her other in Shunkaku's left. "Let's go get some ice cream or something!"

"Hai, that sounds nice!" Smiling warmly, Koutoku didn't seem to act surprised in the least at her actions. Giving his brother a warm smile in order to calm him, he closed his eyes and nodded. "Doesn't it Shun-chan?"

Arching a brow slowly, he managed a nod merely to please his brother. "I suppose. Demo…" Turning his gaze in order to look about, his deep blue eyes fell on Siân as she stood a mere yard from them smiling sadly.

"You go ahead. I have a lot of homework to do." Bowing swiftly, she then turned and ran in the opposite direction toward their home. Normally she didn't mind being the third wheel, but she wouldn't have been able to stand it with Ayame there. Ayame seemed to hate her, and she couldn't figure out why. Not stopping in the slightest, she sucked in even breaths in order to keep the pain in her chest to a minimum. All of the martial arts classes seemed to have paid off in the end. 

Nearing her home, she finally stopped panting for air desperately. She hadn't looked back. Shunkaku wanted to be with his brother, and she knew Koutoku was very fond of Ayame. Why should she ruin it for them? Besides, she didn't feel like arguing with either of them. Walking slowly down the street, her eyes fell on a boy sitting on a mailbox just around the corner from her home. Eyes of deep green stared at him a long moment before shifting to the other young man standing near the other with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Blinking slowly, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Ano…" Staggering slightly from the exhaustion from her sprint, she found her self-turning in their direction abandoning her venture home. As she neared, certain features came into focus that made her freeze to the spot. Deep amethyst hair crowned the younger's head where the older had long striking platinum hair reaching far down his back. "I… must be seeing things…"

Suddenly the boy perched on the mailbox turned to look at her with wide eyes of iridescent green. Blinking a few times, he then turned to the other and spoke softly. "Tato-san… Look…"

The taller then turned his head locking a solitaire gray eye on the girl that seemed to be frozen in shock. "Well Tan-kun… If I'm not mistaken… She is VERY familiar." Smiling warmly he allowed his arms to fall to his sides before offering her a bow in greeting. "Hello ojousan… My name is Chen Emtato, and this is my friend Chamka Tan."

Tan gazed at her blankly a moment before hopping to the ground with ease. "What is your name?"

Still feeling out of sorts, she stuttered in reply not paying attention to her words. "Samui Koori."

"Is that so? How funny…" Grinning in an arrogant manner, Tan leaned against the mailbox crossing his arms in the same fashion that Emtato had just abandoned. "Ne, Tato-san, Do you think she remembers?"

Shaking her head vigorously she realized her error. "Ano, I mean, my name is Tsukikage Siân. Gomen nesai…" Bowing in order to hide her blush, she didn't dare look back up at them.

"No… She's too polite." Emtato smiled lightly before mirroring his young friend. "Umiyame would never stoop so low as to act in this manner."

Snorting derisively, Tan nodded his head. "You're right."

This caused her to step back. They were exactly who she thought they were, but they too seemed to carry a near hatred for her. What was going on? "Ah… Hikitsu? Tomite?"

Simultaneously their eyes met hers in a calm manner. There seemed to be silent laughter in Tan's eyes as he nodded his consent. "That's right, demo, are you really Umiyame? If you are, I must say I am surprised."

Staring at Tan in shock, she felt her heart sink. This was the one Genbu warrior she had actually cared very deeply about, and now he was treating her as though she were nothing more to him than an obligation. "Tomite…"

Emtato blinked at her tone before reaching out to rest his hand on the younger's shoulder. "That's enough Tan-kun… Leave her alone." Yes, he was Hikitsu all right. Still calm and wise like he'd always been, but the gaze he was now giving her was pity.

Narrowing her eyes at him in contempt, something inside of her flared to life. "Don't look at me that way Hikitsu. I don't need your pity much less want it. You two can just go about your miserable lives and pretend you'd never seen me. Because that's what I'm going to do." Snarling uncharacteristically, the green mark flared to life on her forehead. It was unreal how fast the rate of her anger was now coursing through her. It seemed so foreign, but in truth, so familiar.

Both then blinked in surprise staring at her in silence. They'd hit a nerve that hadn't been hit in centuries. Emtato reached out to her cautiously hoping to calm her rage only to be slapped away angrily. "Umiyame… Calm down…" Retracting from her he wondered if they shouldn't have taunted her like they had. They'd seen her before, but hadn't approached her. To them, she had seemed so happy, very unlike the way they remembered her. 

Growling lightly she backed away from them, the green light flaring off of her like tongues of flame. "Calm down? Sure Hikitsu… whatever." Snorting once more, she turned from them and stormed away the green light slowly dissipating from sight. Walking away slowly, she felt her head begin to throb. Raising a hand to cover her forehead, she cursed herself. What had happened? There must have been something she was forgetting…

Tan watched her forlornly unmoving. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have treated her like that. Even if the past he remembered was bitter, she had seemed to be moving on. Sighing softly he turned his gaze to his best friend only to see the concerned mirrored back at him. "Do you think she's all right?"

"I don't know… Demo… I think we went about this the wrong way." The other nodded in agreement, before they turned to watch her again silently. "We'll have to clear this up with her later."

"Hai…" Sighing deeply, Tan couldn't look away, even when she rounded the corner to head home. "I think… we should follow her."

"Naze?"

"Just a funny feeling I have." Lifting away from the letterbox, he started to walk in the brunette's direction only to be halted by his friend. "I mean it Hikitsu! I have this feeling!"

"Are you sure it's not something else Tomite? I know you haven't gotten over her even after all these years." Frowning in contemplation, Emtato showed no urge to release his young friend till he knew for sure. He didn't want the other to get hurt, not again.

"Please Hikitsu…" Trailing off, the other finally released him and shook his head. 

"Fine…"

~*~

Watching the twins quietly, Ayame allowed herself to lag behind them. Something was nagging at her mind. Like a wildfire that didn't want to be put out. Closing her ice blue eyes she allowed her thoughts to wander about. Unfortunately, the thoughts that came to mind were from the past she wished had never existed. / I… I don't want to be a Genbu Shichiseishi! / A slender hand then rose to cover the left side of her neck as the mark began to burn her skin.

_"Umiyame?" Uruki looked at her cousin with wide eyes as they sat by the fire in the middle of the night. The only two awake were she and the older girl, and she wanted to talk so desperately._

"Hn?" The monosyllabic tone came from the brunette as she casually poked the crackling fire in an attempt to keep it alive. 

"What do you think of Tomite? Or Hikitsu? I mean… Tomite is more my age… But Hikitsu is so fine!" The tone was soft, but the ecstasy was more than noticeable. "When this is all over, I want to get married and live a normal life!"

Looking up with frigid eyes of green, Umiyame met her cousin's lively gaze with a frown. "You're such a foolish dreamer Ayame… Tomite is a nobleman from a well-known tribe. Not only that, he's a warrior that has honor. An honorable Seishi wouldn't fall in love with another Seishi. Hikitsu is too old for you, and you are too immature. Grow up already. You're dreams are foolish."

Staring at her in shock, Uruki opened her mouth then closed it several times before finally finding her voice. "Itoko… That… You can't mean that…"

"I can and I do. Stop being stupid. You live only to be a Genbu Seishi… You're life is meant solely for the priestess. So get over yourself." Snarling lightly, the brunette then glared into the flickering flames. 

"Get over myself? Why don't you do that first? You're so stuck up. You think you're so tough Ms. Girl-boy. You're nothing but a wannabe. You deserve the life of a Seishi." Frowning deeply, the light in the soft blue eyes vanished.

"Yes I do. You don't! You're worthless! You serve no purpose! You're just a stupid giggling girl that can barely take care of herself!" 

"I'll never forgive you itoko…" Still clasping a hand over her neck, Ayame finally looked up to see the twins looking back at her blankly. "It's nothing. I'm going to go on home. Thank you guys. I had fun." Smiling lightly, she then turned to walk away. Walking slowly, her eyes met with a lone figure in the same uniform as herself. Looking closely, her eyes hardened and she snapped to attention.

Approaching slowly was Siân, a hand still firmly cradling her forehead. Looking up, their eyes met. Narrowing her eyes of green, a hidden resentment bubbled up in her heart. Dropping her hand to her side, she glared at the blonde without moving. "Well, well. Hello Uruki."

"Heh. Well, if it isn't Ms. Girl-boy. Still think I'm worthless Koori-san? Want to find out?" Also dropping her hands to her side, Ayame spread the fingers of her right hand forming a small orb of green light at her palm. Still glaring icily, she snapped her hand closed over the orb dispersing it into four congruent points forming a Shuriken. Raising it slowly before her, the light faded and it shined frosted silver in the bright afternoon sun.

Siân smirked lightly before balling her hands into fists causing the long blades to shoot from the tops of her wrists curling menacingly like talons. The symbol on her forehead flared it's greenish light while the green flames surrounded her form. "Mochiron. That is, unless you plan to prove my theory otherwise."

Ayame grinned sadistically as the mark that stood for 'maiden' began to glimmer on the lower left portion of her neck near the collar of her green school blazer. "I do, and I will." Smirking all the more, a similar green fire surrounded her form as they faced one another in anger. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time itoko."

"Have you? Sorry it's taken so long then." Coldly, she smirked at the girl that was a year younger than she feeling the innocence she'd tried so hard to obtain drown in the churning abyss known as Umiyame. Bringing her arms up slowly, the blades slid across each other causing Ayame's skin to crawl. The single moment that passed between them felt like an eternity, but as if a flash of lightning had struck the ground, they sprung toward one another like large cats attacking they're prey.

Waves of green fire erupted from the pair as metal met metal in a loud crack of thunder like sound. They were now face-to-face, weapon-to-weapon. Both snarling in unison, they shot backward landing on their feet in crouching positions. A smirk crossed Ayame's face as she launched forward rearing back in order to throw the weapon at Umiyame. As soon as the Shuriken left her hand, the metal shimmered then faded into an object of sheer energy tinted green. 

At this, Umiyame smiled. Situations seemed to be registering slowly in her eyes without thought as she jumped back. Curling one arm back, she swung it forward throwing off a boomerang shaped energy blast, which collided with the Shuriken sending it flying back to its owner. "You're toys aren't going to work on my itoko… They never have and they never will!"

Catching the Shuriken gracefully she lowered it to her side still gluing her death glare on the brunette. "I WILL beat you! You ruined everything for me! You total trashed my hopes and dreams." Tears formed in her eyes as she ran at the taller girl slashing at her repeatedly only to be blocked time after time.

"You're insane! I've never done anything to you, you ingrate!" Parrying the blows easily, she finally timed it to turn the tide and lash out at the younger girl. "You always needed your ears pinned back, it's about time I had the chance!"

"You jerk! Didn't you even realize that I looked up to you?" Blocking the hits as she spoke, the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I wasn't the ingrate! You were! Sure… You're life sucked! But so did mine!" Swinging out at Umiyame blindly, her eyes were closed trying to stop the pain and the tears.

Blinking in surprise at her words, Siân felt her body go limp. All the years of being top of the class for martial arts seemed to disappear as she closed her eyes ready to accept the blow. The words were so true, why hadn't she seen it before? Biting her lower lip, she mentally decided that it was a fit punishment for the worthless life she had lived before. "Gomen ne…"

As she was about to connect, Ayame's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected her late cousin to react in this way. Apologies hadn't been part of her vocabulary. In a small instant, her eyes saw the blades retract and inevitably, the symbol vanish. Umiyame was giving up. Sucking in a breath she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her weapon in time. She'd known she wouldn't win against Siân, but her pain had egged her on. 

Just as the connection was about to be made, Ayame slammed into a wall of transparent ice and fell back into a waiting pair of arms. Opening her eyes one at a time, she felt relief wash over her. There, just beyond the barrier. Lay Siân in the arms of a boy with short amethyst colored hair. Tomite. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the person holding her only to gasp. Long platinum hair fell over his shoulders and he leaned down to her level. "Still hot tempered as ever Uruki-san…" Smiling warmly, Hikitsu carefully brushed the blonde strands away from her eyes. 

"Hikitsu… Arigauto…" Sighing softly, she relaxed into his hold. "I… I was so mad… I couldn't stop. I didn't really want to hurt her…" 

Nodding in response, Hikitsu gently helped her to her feet. "I know. I'm glad I listened to Tan-kun about this. You two looked like you were about to kill one another. It wasn't a pretty sight." Sighing softly he shook his head before gazing up at his young friend clinging to the brunette.

Siân was too stunned to even move. Staring up into orbs of iridescent green, she felt lost in his embrace. He looked just as lost though. The pain in his gaze was mixed with concern as he clung to her in desperation. "Umiyame-san… Why? You dropped your guard on purpose!"

Blinking slowly, she felt a smile touch her lips. "Because I deserved it…" 

"Siân! Siân!" Looking up sharply, her green eyes met with Shunkaku as he ran past Emtato and Ayame. "Daijoubu yo?" Worry was written clearly on his face as he knelt beside her and Tan. Pulling her into his arms away from the other boy, she could feel him shivering. "What happened?"

"Ano…" Glancing at Ayame she let out a sigh. "It's nothing… Don't worry Shun-kun. Please. Let me explain later. Can we go home?" Looking up at him hopefully she saw him give a weak nod. Turning back to Tan she smiled again into his expression of pure agony. "Gomen ne, Tan-kun. I'll see you again. I promise… Arigauto." 

Shunkaku eyed the other boy darkly before standing with Siân tightly in his grasp. Looking to his twin he saw him gently taking Ayame away from the other boy looking just as lost as him. The two of them owed an explanation, and he was determined to get one.

~*~

The silence seemed nearly deafening as the two girls sat side by side on the full size bed covered by a black comforter. A set of pine green rested sadly on the silver gray carpet, while the ice blue orbs looked anywhere but at the two boys standing merely feet from them. Shunkaku crossed his arms haughtily as he allowed his lithe form to fall against the door with a soft thud. Beside him stood the older twin with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Both boys were glaring at the girls with intense indigo blue eyes that spoke of the long and trying lecture that was soon to be given. 

Siân bit her lower lip as she gave the blonde beside her a desperate look, which was merely reflected. It had been so many years since they'd shared the familiarity that was exchanged in that moment. After all the time of being cut off from the other, they'd finally allowed the ice to melt. Koutoku let out a soft sigh, half glad to see the two interacting in a friendly way even if it was due to their partnership in crime. "Now… one of you… please enlighten us on what happened just a few moments ago."

This time, it was Ayame that made a near nervous move. Dropping her eyes to the carpet she watched her toe dig into its plush texture. "Ano…" Giving off a soft sigh, her hand automatically rose to rest on the lower left portion of her neck. "You see…"

Turning to look at Ayame slowly, Siân felt her heart sink. After all, this was all her fault, why should she have to go out on a line and explain? Shifting slightly she rested a hand lightly on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Daijoubu itokochan…" Looking up at Koutoku she felt her expression fall at the sight of the disappointment she saw. "I am… the Genbu Shichiseishi, Umiyame. Ayame is the seishi Uruki. In the past, we were cousins." Silencing for the time being, she dropped her eyes once more in order to avoid Shunkaku's look of hurt surprise. 

At that moment, Ayame cut her off and spoke in a light voice that tried to cover the pain that was more than apparently there. "We lived on the border of Kutou and Hokkan. Our families were close and we were raised to be warriors since we were destined to fight in honor of Genbu. I was seven when the border attacks occurred. Itoko was eight…"

"Our parents were murdered in cold blood right before our eyes. They had been searching for us, and our parents refused to tell them the truth…" Adding on to the blonde's words, Siân felt her eyes drifting to the window to stare at it blankly as the memories clouded her vision. 

Letting out a long sigh, Ayame felt her heart sink. "The Kutou soldiers caught us. But I got away because of Koori-chan… I mean, Siân. I watched helplessly as she was taken away. I thought I'd never see her again." Giving Siân a quick glance she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of the boy standing close by. She wanted so badly to make him happy, and this wasn't the way.

Wincing at the memories, Siân soon dropped her head into the cradle her hands made. This caused Shunkaku to jump slightly and cross the room in order to kneel in front of her. "Daijoubu yo?"

Glancing at the worry in his eyes, she forced a smile to touch her lips. "Hai… I just don't like thinking about it. At the age of eighteen, I escaped them and made my way back into the heart of Hokkan. I was held in a small Kutou encampment in the southern portion of Hokkan, so I was lucky really. On my journey back, I met the Lady Takiko for the first time. But I won't get into that…."

"She was different…" Ayame cut in softly wringing her hands gently in her lap. "She wasn't the same smiling child I had known as a child. Umiyame was cold and nearly heartless. She hardly smiled if ever at all. And she strived to look like a boy…" Biting her lower lip she dug her toes deeper into the carpet. "I never thought that it could have been because of her imprisonment. I don't even want to know what happened to her there… Demo… I taunted her a lot, and thought she should be kind to me even though I was such a brat. She was bitter, and one night… her words killed me emotionally…"

Looking up sharply, Siân blinked at the girl slowly knowing full well what occasion she was speaking of. "At that time… I was so tied up in my self-pity… that I didn't care about anyone else. I made an enemy out of my own itoko…" She then looked down dejectedly closing her eyes. "I deserved to be attacked today for the things I said and the way I treated her."

Ayame smirked lightly giving Siân a slight punch in the shoulder. "Buck up Koori-chan. You always were too serious for your own good. Now that we understand each other, lets drop it. Like you said, we're Seishi. We need to work together." Smiling warmly she finally looked up at Koutoku closing her eyes. "I was stupid to attack her anyways. She's even faster now than she was back then. I would have been torn up had she really been fighting back."

At her words, Shunkaku began to smirk darkly in pride. "Honto ni? I'm not surprised. You best me when we spar. It's only right that no one could touch her in a fight unless she allowed it." Blushing darkly, Siân gazed into the fiery blue eyes that stared up at her intensely conveying his pride.

"Ano…" Covering her mouth with a hand lightly, she found herself at a loss for words not even seeing the look of shock on both Ayame's and Koutoku's faces.

"Otooto! What are you thinking? You shouldn't encourage her to fight!"

Directing his attention to his older twin, his face formed a slight pout. "You're no fun Aniki! I have every right to be proud of Siân!"

Simultaneously the girls turned wide eyes toward one another. Ayame blinked before stuttering out a question. "A-are they always l-like this?"

"As long as I've known them? Yes…" Siân gave her cousin a nervous smile before looking up at the brothers laughing slightly. "I think I know why Seiryuu lost…" Snickering lightly along with Ayame, they didn't notice the brothers emerging from their argument to give them a dumbfounded look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shunkaku blinked as he stared at Siân in disbelief. "Are you saying that Seiryuu lost against that puny Suzaku bird due to Aniki and I?"

At his words, Koutoku turned to give his twin a hard stare. "Otooto! Don't talk about Suzaku like that! They're good people!"

Arching a brow at his twin, Shunkaku coughed out a word lightly. "Suzaku *cough* wannabe *cough*" Rolling his eyes he feigned an innocent look as Koutoku glared at him.

Once again, the girls found themselves staring at the twins blinking a few times. "I think…. You were right…. Itoko…" Wide eyes of blue watched them start their heated argument once again before letting out a long sigh. Turning back to her cousin from the past she smiled lightly. "I'm sorry about earlier Koori-chan…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. We needed to solve that…" Siân smiled in return before poking Ayame in the shoulder. "Hey! I saw you stare at Hikitsu earlier! You went all starry eyed." Snickering under her breath, the blonde became flustered as she shook her head.

"I did not! You can't prove that! You went all goo goo over Tomite too! You can't say that about me!" This caused Siân to shake her head vigorously as well not noticing the twins as they stared at them open mouthed. 

"Nani?? Those losers were Genbu Seishi as well?" Koutoku blinked as he looked into Ayame's flushed face. "Were you two together?"

"Iiee! We were just friends! Demo…" A grin cut into her features as she nudged Siân in the side. "Tomite had a MAJOR thing for Umiyame here." Siân instantly turned red as she scowled at the blonde. 

"NANI?! I don't think so!" All eyes feel onto Shunkaku as he burst out angrily at Ayame's words. Blinking a few times they watched his indigo orbs darken. "I'm gonna beat that punk down!"

Siân blinked a few times before opening her mouth and closing it again. Ayame also stared at him a bit lost for words before looking at the older twin for guidance. Koutoku felt himself flush slightly in embarrassment before he finally swallowed hard. Resting a hand on his twin's shoulder he tried to calm the other boy gently. "Calm down Otooto. This is nothing to get upset over. Honest."

The four stared at one another blankly before Shunkaku finally looked away crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "Hn." That was all it took to send the other three into a fit of laughter making Shunkaku frown all the more.

~ Hey! Chapter Five…. How is it so far? Should I keep going? I'm trying to cut back on flash backs, but that is hard since the Genbu Seishi aren't really known. Please Review! Suggestions are welcomed…. Thanks for reading!


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chapter Six: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back 

~ Hold my breath as I wish for death 

Oh Please God, wake me. ~

                It was Sunday. The one day a week that they didn't have to sit in the classroom listening to boring lectures. Siân sat upon the ground beneath a dogwood tree gazing at its branches quietly. Letting out a sigh, she laced her fingers behind her head catching a few strands of silken hair in the process. It wasn't flowering any longer, and now the blossoms were slowly falling to the ground like snow. 

                Staring at one bloom in particular on the ground, she prodded it with her foot gently turning it so she could gaze at the fragile blossom. The maroon tinted white petals weren't as vibrant as they had once been, but she loved this particular flower the most. A smile touched her lips as the breeze caught it and blew it away from her. "It seems nothing lasts forever…" Whispering softly, her pine green eyes drooped slightly in order to hide behind her eyelids.

                "But they always reappear again at the end of the winter season. Dogwoods love the mild cold from the ebbing winter." Looking up sharply to the voice, dark green met a lighter shade hiding behind a curtain of deep amethyst bangs. "You always liked them… didn't you?"

                Red tinted her cheeks as she looked away from him and fidget. Pulling her knees to her chest, she then hugged them tightly resting her chin between them. "Hai… I'm surprised you remembered that Tomite…"

                Sitting down slowly, Tan gave her a wistful glance before holding out a hand to catch a falling bloom. Staring at the drastic contrast between the white of the petals and the deep tan of his skin, he let out a long sigh. "You're the same, and yet you are."

                Looking at him a moment, she felt her heart sink at the sadness she saw in his face. There was something she wasn't remembering, and it was hurting him. Even though she hadn't known him long in this life, she couldn't forget the loyalty and kindness he displayed back in Hokkan. "I don't want to be like that any longer. That pain and bitterness… only hurts those I love."

                Snorting derisively at her words, Tan flicked the flower away in slight frustration. "You just now realized that? Hn… I suppose late is better than never…"

                Gaping slightly, she timidly rested a hand on his shoulder searching for his eyes. "Please… Tan-san… Tell me what is hurting you. What is it that I'm forgetting?"

                Iridescent green gazed at her nearly piercing into her soul. "Nani mo…"

                "Don't tell me that…! I want to know Tomite!" Her voice inflected a high note, which showed the pain she felt in her heart. It hurt to see him like his, and it hurt even more to know he was deliberately pushing her away. 

                Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tree making no sound or move. Drifting away into his thoughts, he felt like he was drowning. It wasn't fair that he had to remember, but he didn't want to change her either. The new Umiyame was so much kinder than before.

                _Standing with in the sunlit gardens of the Hokkan palace, it was hard to believe that the sun did nothing to warm their chilled bodies. Tomite glanced around them making sure all seven Seishi were present. First he saw Hikitsu talking with Hatsui while Uruki hung over his shoulders eagerly trying to get his attention. _

_                Laughing to himself lightly, he couldn't help but respect Hikitsu for being able to tolerate the blonde bundle of energy. Turning from them, he caught sight of Namame and Iname talking. The tall silent man calmly explained each flower around them to the tiny girl with long blue hair. She didn't seem to be getting it, but she listened nonetheless. _

_                Turning from them, his eyes landed on the priestess as she wandered toward the palace. Blinking slowly, he found his feet carrying him to her side. "What's the matter Lady Takiko?"_

_                Blinking in surprise, wide orbs of deep blue looked up to meet Tomite's gaze. "Have you seen Umiyame? We need to talk about summoning Genbu before Kutou arrives." Frowning slightly in worry, she looked around in search of the brunette. _

_                Tomite couldn't help but gape. The priestess was correct; Umiyame was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, he smiled down at her while resting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Why don't you go rescue Namame from Iname and I'll go find her?"_

_                Takiko smiled brightly nodding her head. "Thank you so much Tomite!" Tip toeing she reached up to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking gracefully over to Iname and Namame. Shaking his head lightly, he entered the palace and walked slowly down the halls. He had an idea where Umiyame would be. _

_                Reaching one of the higher levels, he opened the door leading out onto a small balcony that over looked the garden. As he had expected, there stood the brunette arms crossed over her chest staring down at the others below. "I was wondering where you went Tomite. Being Takiko's little puppet I see?" Turning her profile to him she smirked from behind the long thick chestnut bangs. _

_                Frowning deeply he stepped out onto the balcony closing the door behind him. "I came to look for you because Lady Takiko was worried about you. I thought you cared about the priestess."_

_                Huffing slightly at the thought, she looked back to them. "Why should I? She'll be gone soon anyways. Genbu will be summoned, Hokkan will be saved… and there will be no need for us." This caused Tomite to gape in surprise._

_                Crossing the distance between them, he wondered how any sort of past pain could make anyone this cold. Grasping her shoulders gently, he then turned her to face him. "What's wrong Umiyame?"_

_                Arching a slender brow slowly, she shrugged his hands away. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me." Shivering slightly, she ignored the pain that filled his eyes. "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm being a realist. You my friend are being optimistic. That's what's really wrong. All you people think this is going to be some fairy tale ending… Well, it's wrong."_

_                Shaking his head quickly he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could you say that Umiyame? Don't you believe in us? In the priestess? Don't you even care about them? Or even me?"_

_                Smiling coldly, she turned to the rail closing her eyes. He couldn't see it, but the words she spoke weren't from her heart. "Why should I? I believe we'll summon the beast god… Then we'll all fall apart. We'll be heroes for a few years… then we'll fade from the minds of the people. We are just worthless warriors. As for caring… I don't care about anything… or anyone…"_

                Tan winced visibly as he forced his eyes to open. "Tan? Are you ok?" Looking at Siân blinking owlishly he wondered how long he'd been lost in his thoughts. Shaking his head, he managed to smile for her lightly not completely covering the pain in his heart. 

                "I'm fine… Just remembering something." Raking a hand through his deep purple hair, he let out a heavy sigh. Glancing at her once more, he pushed himself to his feet. "I'll leave you alone."

                "But why?" Siân's wide green eyes pinned on him wanting nothing more than an explanation. Staring at each other intently, she saw something flash in his eyes. It was warm and caring and nothing like what she expected to see. 

                "Umiyame… I want to-…" 

                "What are YOU doing here?" Both Siân and Tan looked up sharply in time to meet with the harsh glare coming from the younger twin. Shunkaku frowned deeply crossing his arms over his chest. "Go bug someone else."

                Siân blinked looking from one boy to the other just in time to see Tan's eyes turn icy as he glares at Shunkaku. "Well… if it isn't one of Seiryuu's baka twins. And if I'm correct, it's yo-yo boy." Smirking coldly, Tan crossed his arms as well daring the other to respond.

                Snarling at his words, Shunkaku gritted his teeth. "Watch it punk. Just because you were one of the first Seishi's doesn't make you any better than the rest of us!" Pausing for a moment, he quickly added onto his statement. "Unless we're talking about the Suzaku idiots!"

                This caused Siân to shake her head. If only Koutoku were here. He'd make Shawn behave. Rising to her feet, she gently placed a hand on Tan's shoulder. "Tan… Please… Don't provoke him. His temper is nearly as bad as yours."

                "What's that suppose to mean?" Shunkaku glared at her coldly shifting his eyes to where her hand rested on the taller boy's shoulder. "Tell you're little Genbu lackey to beat it or I'll help him leave."

                Rolling her eyes she looked up at Tan with a weak smile. "You'll have to excuse Shun-kun… He's very protective…"

                "Hn… That little punk needs to get beat down." Growling deep in his throat, he finally looked away. "Fine Umiyame… I won't do anything to him today for you. But he'd better watch himself."

                Frowning in a disapproving manner, she moved to speak only to be cut off. "What's that? Watch myself? Well likewise you arrogant brat!" At this, Siân began to twitch.

                "Please think before you speak Shun-kun…" Pushing Tan gently she urged him to leave. "We'll talk later. I promise…" Watching him grudgingly walk away, she let out a pained sigh.

                "What was that comment suppose to mean Siân?" 

                "Err… Well…" Smiling nervously she scratched the back of her head. How was she to tell him that he was just as arrogant if not more? Letting out a long sigh she merely shook her head. "It's nothing Shun… want to walk me home?"

                Giving Tan's general direction one last glare, the younger twin nodded his head. "Fine…" 

                "ITOKO!" Siân's eyes went wide before she grit her teeth knowing what was to come. At that instant Ayame slammed into the brunette clinging to her in a tight hug. Chirping in a singsong voice, Ayame smiled brightly. "Guess who I just saw!!! Tomite! I can tell he still loves you!"

                Feeling a bit sick as she attempted to regain her balance, she avoided looking at the younger Seiryuu twin. "You're full of it Ayame…" Squirming slightly, she felt the weight suddenly disappear.

                "Kou-kun!" Looking up in horror, she saw Ayame latching onto Shunkaku. 

                Blinking in surprise, she didn't know if she should be angry or laugh at the irony of it all. It was the look of absolute horror on Shunkaku's face that made the decision for her. Laughter burst from her lithe form as she held her sides in pain. "A-Ayame… Th-that's… That's Shun!"

                Ayame blinked a few times before looking at the look of anger on Shunkaku's face. Tilting her head to the side she looked closer before letting a grin overtake her face. "Oh well… You have one twin you have them both! They're identical you know!"

                Still laughing, she barely caught the roll of Shunkaku's eyes as he gingerly pried her off of him. "Don't do that again Ayame-san… Ask before glomping… got that?"

                The blonde giggled and nodded her head even though she had no intention of doing as he asked. Shunkaku then looked at Siân with a deer in the headlights look. Walking to her briskly, he stood behind her peering at Ayame. "Eh heh… Why don't we go to our house ne?"

                Ayame nodded happily grinning at Shunkaku as he yelped and kept Siân in between them. The last thing he wanted was a clingy blonde latching onto him. Things like that weren't good on his reputation, not like hiding helped it any either. Siân continued to giggle the entire walk home ignoring the glares that Shunkaku sent her way. 

~*~

                Clear oculars of blue indigo gazed calmly over the surrounding areas as the boy leaned casually against the wide trunk of a Sakura tree. Not long before, his younger twin had told him to stay there while he retrieved Siân. He didn't mind, not at first. But with each passing moment, he was becoming very unsettled. 

                He loved peace and quiet, especially on early spring days such as these. Hugging his arms tightly about him, he dipped his countenance slightly allowing the deep blonde strands to fall into his face. Something inside of him was quivering and it wouldn't stop. Why was he so worried all of a sudden?

                Breathing in deeply, he looked up once more only to see something he hadn't expected. That's when he realized; one week hadn't been nearly long enough. Cringing back against the tree, he knew it was too late. He had been spotted. Approaching him was the man he had always called his father with a glare fit for a psychotic mad man about to go on a killing spree. 

                Were he in a joking mood, he would have said it looked something akin to Miboshi or Nakago, but his feelings at that moment were anything but light. "Where the hell have you been?" The man bore down upon the older twin with deep brown eyes alit with fiery sparks. 

                Swallowing hard, Koutoku tried his best not to look afraid, but he knew what was to come. "I… I'm sorry…" Without replying, the man then grasped his arm and yanked him away from the tree bringing them face to face.

                He was so close, he could feel the older man's breath washing over his face, and his ears could hear the faint sound of teeth grinding together. He was angry like he'd never been before. "You selfish little brat. You have nerve not even calling to tell me where you are. You know your job! Are you trying to run away? You're only seventeen boy…" At this remark, the man sneered lightly. "Until you are classified an adult, you are mine."

                Gasping, Koutoku was then yanked along behind his adopted father in the direction of his home. This wasn't going to be good. He knew that look that had just crossed the other's face. It meant he would have to sit there and take it as pain was inflicted. 

                Closing his eyes tightly he fought the urge to cry. The week had been so wonderful just being with the Tsukikage's. They had treated him like family, where his actual family treated him like a toy to show off to the media. That's all he was, propaganda. There was no love involved. It wasn't that his mother had hit him; she just acted as though he didn't exist. That is, until she needed to pretend that she was the loving mother that rich society believed her to be. 

                Staring at the man's back, he toyed with the idea of calling out for help, but that would do no good. It wasn't that he couldn't defend himself; it was just that he couldn't bring himself to do so. They were after all, his parents, whether they were right or not. He'd have to call Shunkaku later, if he got out of this conscious that is.

~*~

                Shunkaku grumbled once more as Ayame persistently clung to his arm showing no signs of letting go. He had to give her credit for her persistence, but he was afraid that his temper wasn't going to agree with him. Once more he tried to squirm away only to feel her tighten her grip. 

                This caused his face to redden in slight anger as he turned preparing to yell at the young blonde. But as he opened his mouth, he felt a hand press over it lightly. Blinking in surprise, he met Siân's sparkling emerald eyes as they laughed at him silently. After stopping his out burst, she then placed the hand on Ayame's shoulder and smiled. "Ne, itoko… I think you'd better detach before mount Shunkaku erupts." 

                Looking up at her cousin, she instantly released him smirking. "I knew he'd hit the boiling point eventually. Ne, he took it longer than I thought he would!" Giggling along with the brunette, they didn't see the scowl that crossed the older boy's face. 

                Snorting, he looked away and peered at the area in which he had left his twin. Stopping in mid stride, he could only blink. Koutoku was gone. Snapping his head to one side he desperately searched for him feeling an unsettled feeling in his stomach. His twin wouldn't just leave, not without telling someone. The frown disappeared as the look of concern replaced it. "S…Siân… Where… where's Kou-kun?"

                Siân blinked and followed his gaze. Tracing her eyes down the many trails in the park, she realized that Koutoku was nowhere to be found. "Ano ne… I'm not sure… Do you think he had to go do something and didn't have time to tell us?"

                That's when Ayame slowly crossed her arms over her chest and glared in one particular direction. "I lay you odds… That jerk Shiro-sama came to get him." Frowning deeply, her ice blue eyes turned rigid to match the angry tone in her voice.

                At her words, Shunkaku's features instantly darkened. That man… had the nerve to drag HIS brother away? Glancing down at the ground as his body began to tremble, his eyes caught sight of a lone object beneath the Sakura tree. Kneeling down, he picked up the wooden flute and tightened his fist around it fuming silently. 

                "You don't know that Ayame-chan… He could have just wandered off or ran a quick errand…" Siân spoke softly as she attempted to sooth the mood that had arisen between them. Tilting her head in order to gaze at Shunkaku, she let out a long sigh. "Doushitano Shun-kun?"

                Blinking, her wide eyes of green watched his shoulders quake in anger. "I swear… if he hurts him…" Cutting off, Shunkaku rose to his feet once more still clutching the old fashioned woodwind to his chest. "Kou-kun NEVER leaves his flute behind…" Growling under his breath, he turned to face the direction of the Shiro residence. 

                Ayame nodded in agreement before pausing to stare at the glowing blue light that emitted from his left shoulder. Shaking her head, she placed a hand over it and looked up at him with a small smile. "Why don't we pay the Shiro's a visit, ne? Until then, calm yourself. We don't need to have people giving us weird looks due to the glowing mark on your shoulder."

                Shunkaku looked at the girl slightly shorter than himself in utter silence. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and nodded. She was right; there was no need to lose his cool UNTIL he got a hold of that man. Still gripping the flute in one hand, his other took Siân's hand and pulled her along behind himself and Ayame. This was all going to stop. NO ONE hit HIS Aniki. No one…

~*~

                Staring forward, Koutoku held a vacant gaze that didn't seem to look at anything or anyone. Before him, his adopted father paced back and forth talking on the phone. Upon arriving home, he'd been carelessly shoved onto the floor as the man answered his cell phone. Reflexively swallowing, he then pulled his knees up to his chest as he listened to the angry words spoken. "The little brat doesn't deserve the life we give him! I don't care if I hurt him or not! He's going to learn how to act!"

                Still pacing, Koutoku looked away. He knew he was talking to his mother, and he wondered if she agreed. Not that it mattered; she couldn't stop the man with his fiery temper anyway. And from the smell of his breath, it was obvious he'd been drinking. It seemed to be a hobby of his. Drink till he's drunk, and then beat him into unconsciousness. 

                Dropping his head to his knees, he fought the urge to cry once more. At least Shunkaku hadn't had to live like this. He didn't think he could've taken seeing his brother beat around. It was ok, as long as the people he loved didn't get hurt. Blinking, he suddenly noticed the eerie silence befalling the large hall. He didn't dare look up to see what he knew he would see.

                Glowering down upon him, Shiro snorted slightly. He saw no reason why he shouldn't hit the boy. To him, he was nothing but an ingrate for all the things their money bought him. Which, in truth, wasn't much due to his stingy ways. Reaching down, he threaded his hands in Koutoku's hair and yanked his head backward in a manner that sent shocks of pain down the teen's spine. "You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?"

                Eyes of deep sapphire gazed at the man a moment before averting them elsewhere. Speaking in a soft tone, he knew he had to answer. "No sir…"

                This caused a smirk to cross his face as he yanked Koutoku forward then slammed his head against the wall. "Well, if nothing else, you do have mannered speech." Taking a step back he watched the younger shiver in pain as he timidly cradled the back of his head in a hand. "I suppose I'll need to be careful this time. Can't have anyone thinking I abuse you." 

                Fighting the urge to scoff, the boy shakily rose to his feet and forced himself to stand up straight. He refused to cry, scream, or even whimper. Any sound that made him sound weak wasn't allowed. He would take it, but he wouldn't allow his father to take his pride. Meeting him eye to eye, he quietly dared him to do his worst. 

                It wasn't like he didn't see it; he was after all, a warrior. But as always, he didn't dodge as a fist was lodged into his stomach. "That look deserved a fist to the face you brat… How dare you look at me like that! You want to provoke me? Fine!" Rearing back to hit Koutoku in the side, he noticed his fist wouldn't move. Looking up, widened eyes caught sight of a bluish chord wrapped around his wrist. 

                Slowly tracing it to its owner, he realized that no one was holding it. It merely hovered there in mid air with two ends that had balls attached to them. The whirring sound of their spinning caused him to grit his teeth as he looked about in an attempt to find its owner.

                Turning back to Koutoku, he realized he was gone. That's when his eyes fell on a figure holding him to their chest. Long bangs of deep brown seemed to shadow deep emerald eyes as a glare was planted directly and solely on him. What looked like a green fire erupted around their form causing them to look like anything but human. "How dare you…"

                The voice was feminine, and it surprised him. Yelping, he turned quickly at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. That's when he met the frigid gaze of darkened sapphire. It was just like his son's but so much deeper and full of hate. Koutoku never held a gaze like that. He was far too serene and gentle, but this one spoke of death and pain beyond all reason. "You should learn… to keep your hands to yourself…"

                Watching the younger twin snarl, he tried to step back only to feel the chord lacing about him like a cocoon and hanging him in mid air. "What is going on! Who are you?" He was frantic as she struggled against the Ryuuseisui with all his might only to make the boy surrounded in a bright blue aura laugh maniacally. 

                "You're getting what you deserve for hurting MY Aniki…" The scowl deepened and caused his smooth features to furrow as he slowly brought the man closer to him with the aide of his Ryuuseisui. "Didn't you learn it's wrong to beat your children?"

                Siân watched quietly still holding the cringing form in her arms. Gazing down upon him she felt her heart jerk in pain at the look of agony on his young face. /Why… why didn't he dodge or try to get away? It's not right… / Biting her lower lip, she glimpsed over her shoulder at Ayame as she hid in the shadows clenching her hands into tight fists.

                It was too dangerous for her to get caught. If the word got out that the Tsumetai child had supernatural powers, they'd lose their good name. Unlike the Shiro parents, her parents were kind and loved her dearly even when she gave them heartache. Ice blue eyes watched Koutoku intently feeling the tears slowly slip down her cheeks. She'd known, for so long, that he was abused. But she didn't think there was anything she herself could do. Now all she wanted was to be Shunkaku as he tightened the grip of his weapon about the elder man.

                "Are you… some sort of demon?" Still shrieking slightly in fear, he struggled against the brute force that seemed to squeeze his very life out of him.

                "Let's just say… I am the avenging angel that will make you pay for your sins." A wicked smirk curled his lips as the fiery blue exploded from his form. Arching an eyebrow, a flash of lightning seemed to strike in his sapphire orbs as he effortlessly threw the man into a wall knocking him unconscious. "If it weren't… for Siân and Kou-kun… I'd kill you… right here… right now…" Snarling, he turned on his heal and without a word headed up the stairs to Koutoku's room. 

                Siân knew what he was doing, but she found that she couldn't move. The soft throbbing aura of green still surrounded her and Koutoku in a near warm embrace. Eyes of dark green rested bitterly on the limp form on the ground. The more she thought about it, the more she hated him. And with the hate, the aura grew also increasing the brightness of the symbol on her forehead. Old habits and bitterness resurfaced as she tried to control herself. 

                Had she not been holding Koutoku, she was sure she would have killed the man for her brother. Where Siân wasn't cold and evil, Umiyame was strong and merciless. At that moment a hand gently grasped her shoulder causing her to look back into Ayame's light blue eyes. It was clear, that she was just as angry, if not more, but she remained calm. Smiling softly she then averted her blue eyes to Koutoku and whimpered. He looked so helpless cringing in Siân's arms. 

                "Is he ok?" Ayame reached out timidly and brushed his bangs away only to gasp as he jerked away from the contact. /How bad has he hurt you Kou-kun?!?! / Biting her lower lip, she brought tear filled eyes up to gaze into her cousin's face only to see a deep scowl there. Eyes closed, Siân didn't want to look. In a way, they were all afraid. They were no longer in ancient China, and murder was punishable in this modern world.

~*~

                How long had it been? He no longer knew, and part of him didn't care. Keeping his eyes closed, he buried himself deeper into the pillow he felt under his head. There were people in the room and they were talking. At first instinct, he tried to shy away thinking it was his father, but soon the soothing voices defined in his mind proving to be the people he loved dearly. 

                "You mean to tell me… that Shiro-sama has been abusing him?" The older Tsukikage spoke softly with a hint of hurt and concern. "I can't believe it… who would hit such a fine young man?"

                "I don't know 'tousan. I wish it weren't true… demo, I saw it with my own eyes." That was Siân. The sweet alto was so delicate and soft, surprising Koutoku even in his half conscious state.

                "I've seen it twice. I told you that last mark on his cheek was from his father. Now he's got a bump on the back of the head and maybe a broken rib from that ill placed punch to the abdomen. He could have killed him…" Undoubtedly it was Shunkaku this time. Why did they seem so worried about him? What had happened?

                Hit to the head? Abdomen? So that was it. He had blacked out after the hit to the mid abdomen, which was dangerously close to his rib cage. Where he was a strong fighter, he wasn't the strongest physically and such hits could do an unhealthy amount of damage. At that moment, another voice broke the silence in a gentle mezzo soprano. "He's been putting up with this ever since I met him in kindergarten. I knew… but he begged me not to tell anyone…"

                Toma shifted uneasily at these words. He couldn't believe that anyone would hit Koutoku. Shawn had a fiery temper, but he didn't see anything of the kind in the older twin. It was undeniable that they were twins, and he had rather enjoyed having another son. One that calmed and refined Shunkaku. Sighing softly, he stepped toward the bed and gently pressed the deep blonde bangs out of Koutoku's face. "I'll go to the police in the morning. I'll ask for the adoption rights. Since he's seventeen, he should be able to speak for himself."

                At that moment, Koutoku felt like his heart had grown ten times lighter than it had been in most of his life. The fleeting touch of his soon to be father caused his skin to crawl in excitement even though his senses had totally returned to him. Shifting slightly, he opened his deep indigo orbs just enough to gaze at Toma lightly with a weak smile. "Arigauto…"

                Blinking in surprise, Toma knelt down beside the bed and returned the smile. Lisa would have loved this boy. Just as she had loved Shunkaku. "No problem Koutoku… We'll take good care of you. You'll never get hurt again. I promise you…"

                Behind him, Siân shivered. It felt nice to hear her father say that, but the shock of all she had seen, still weighed heavily on her mind. Not realizing it, Shunkaku slipped up behind her and gently slid his arms around her. Pulling her close, he buried his face in her shoulder and closed his eyes. She wasn't the only one that was upset. "Shun-kun… I hate… I hate that man…"

                Not moving at the sound of her harsh whisper, he merely turned his head to whisper back into her ear. "One of these days… I'll make him pay…" Watching her nod, he allowed her to lean back against him. Slipping a hand gently through her soft hair, he watched her close her eyes. It felt so right holding her like that. So very right.

                It felt so warm just leaning against him. Soon her senses were starting to dull out, and she knew if she didn't move, she'd fall asleep. But she didn't care any longer. Yawning softly, sleep claimed her, and Shunkaku gladly held her to him in support. Toma saw them; he wasn't blind to what was going on. But Shunkaku was changing, and he liked what he saw. In truth, he probably knew more about what they were feeling than they themselves. 

                Turning back to Koutoku, he carefully checked the head injury, catching sight of Ayame as she sat beside the bed nervously biting her nails. Another relationship he could see blooming there. Teenagers truly underestimated their parents and elders. Smiling to himself, he allowed himself to lean against the bed lightly. It was times like these, which made him wish Lisa, were there, just to see this.

~*~

OI OI! Pity this poor sickly writer that barely got this chapter out. . well… not really. I don't like pity. But I DO like it when people actually read this junk I write. ^^;;; I do hope that everyone is liking this. Anyways, I am working on another fic about the twins at the same time… Maybe it will come out better. The world will never know. *smiles* Thanks so much for reading! Open to suggestions!


	7. No Such Thing as Coincidence

Chapter Seven: No Such Thing as Coincidence 

~ Now the world is gone 

I'm just one ~

                Sighing softly, a petite lithe figure hovered down the many isles of the University Library. Long pearl like hair that sparkled like platinum swayed about her hips as she grimaced at the dust-covered books. She didn't like cleaning the reference room. The books there were pulled out so seldom, that they seemed to be covered in a blanket of the allergy inflicting substance. 

                Moving down one particular aisle, she noticed a boy there flipping through the pages of a book that dealt with Chinese astrology. Giving a sigh, she pinned her deep pools of blue violet on him as she approached him. Placing a small hand on her hip, she spoke in a soft but firm voice. "You know that this is for personnel only. And I don't remember you being on the staff."

                The boy instantly jumped as he glanced at the slightly older girl before him looking rather frayed around the edges. She was anything but happy. "I'm sorry ojousan! Honest!" The blonde nearly dropped the book as he took a step backward. "I was just looking for a book that will help us research in a small club I'm in charge of."

                Sighing somewhat impatiently, she felt her eyes drawn to the book he held. Star charts of ancient China, that was something she didn't want to think about for more reasons than one. Looking away a moment, she spoke softly in a mild tone. "What is your name? And, would I be prying too much by asking what your club is about?"

                Rubbing the back of his head nervously, he shook his head. "My name is Yuuki Keisuke! My club?" Smiling warmly he clutched the star chart book to his chest. "It is based on Chinese astrology and their beliefs of four beast God's that protect the four corners of the earth."

                The girl went rigid as she turned back to him. Replacing her hands on her hips, she gave him a suspicious look. "What have you learned?"

                "What do you mean?"

                "I mean, that that stuff is dangerous and you'd be better off dropping it." Narrowing her eyes, she spun about and started to return to her cleaning. That's when something hit her. Peering over her shoulder at him a moment, she inhaled sharply. "Did you say Yuuki?"

                Keisuke blinked a few times before nodding his head. "Hai… Naze? Who are you?"

                "Me? I'm Hahm Dourin." Allowing her eyes to fall to the ground, she continued to speak softly. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Yuuki Miaka, would you?"

                "Hai, she's my little sister. Do you know her?" Still looking puzzled, he turned and replaced the book gently on the shelf while waiting for her to respond. 

                "Hai… I knew her… A very long time ago." Dourin slumped slightly and leaned against the bookcase. She didn't believe in coincidences, and the thought of the priestess's brother running into her and researching the very essence of whom she was, wasn't comforting. Turning back to face him, she smiled weakly and offered him a hand. "I greet you then, brother of the Suzaku no miko. I am the Byakko Shichiseishi Subaru."

~*~

                Shunkaku gently pushed the door open leading into his room. That night he had slept on the couch and Koutoku had been left to sleep on his bed. Tracing his deep blue eyes over the prone figure on the bed, he smirked and silently entered in order to retrieve a uniform from the closet. Shifting slightly as he removed the blazer, he couldn't help but pause in order to look at his older twin. 

                Returning to his quest to prepare for school, he didn't see Koutoku's eyelids slide open slowly. Glancing sleepily at the figure at the dresser, the former Seiryuu Seishi smiled. It was actually rather adorable in his mind that Shunkaku, the impertinent Suboshi, was doing all he could to allow him much needed sleep. "Otootochan…"

                Pausing, Shawn turned to peer at his Aniki. "I didn't mean to wake you Kou-chan… How are you feeling?" Crossing the room in order to kneel at the side of the bed, Shunkaku reached out in order to grasp his older twin's hand. 

                Gripping the younger boy's hand tightly, Koutoku allowed his eyes to drift to the ceiling. "I think so. Leaving me here for the day?"

                Nodding his head slowly, Shunkaku let out a long sigh and returned to his feet. "Hai, otousan said you needed to rest. He took off so he could stay with you." Looking down into the mirror visage, he gently pulled his hand away then reached out to brush the dark blonde bangs from his twin's eyes. "Just get to feeling better Aniki. Everything will be ok. Ayame-san stayed the night, and I'm sure she'll want to see you before we go. So will Siân…" 

                The one formerly known as Amiboshi blinked slowly then smiled at his brother before closing his eyes. "You and your family are truly amazing…"

                Sighing softly, Shawn nodded his head even though he knew Koutoku wasn't looking. "Yes… otousan and Siân have been everything to me. I wish though… you could have met okaasan… She was truly an angel." Pausing, he adjusted his tie as he gazed into the mirror. Grazing his eyes over his own features in the pool of silver, he suddenly felt his heart throb. 

                His features were handsome, but his expression was sad. If anything, it was Koutoku that had every right not to smile, not him. He had had the best family one could ever receive, so why? Shaking his head, he dropped his eyes to the dresser surface. "Otooto… Daijoubu?"

                Nodding his head slowly, he peered over his shoulder and gave his twin a light smirk. "Hai… Just thinking about mother…" Looking back to the mirror, he wished he had smiled at her, just once before she died.

                "Did she pass away?" Watching Shunkaku nod, he let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry to hear that."

                "It's ok… She was in a lot of pain." Though it was meant to be a reassurance, it came out shaky and full of pain that he had tried so hard to hide. 

                Sitting up slowly, he smiled at the reflection that Shawn cast in the mirror. "Come here Otooto…" Shunkaku turned slowly and soon slumped onto the bed next to his brother as Koutoku hugged him in his paternal manner. "Talk to me… I can tell you're hiding your pain…"

                Nodding slowly, Shunkaku buried his head in his brother's chest. "Kou-chan… It was my fault… I was nothing but a troublemaker. I got in fights continuously. Mother had cancer… It was all my fault she died… and it's my fault that Siân would on a regular basis get beat up by kids at school. I've been nothing but a plague to my parents! Aniki! I'm a demon!"

                Blinking in shock, Koutoku clung to his brother feeling the tears soaking into his chest. How could he think such a thing? "No… That's not true Otooto! It's not your fault." Rubbing the younger boy's back gently, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hair. "You didn't cause your mother to get sick… and you didn't make her die. Bad things just happen to good people… and there's nothing we can do. It's unfair… but that's how life works. But it's our job to make the best of what we still have…"

                Shivering, he clutched at his twin's t-shirt fighting off the tears that refused to stop falling. "Honto... honto ni?" 

                "Honto… And as for Siân… she chose the path she walks. And in truth, I'm grateful to her for taking care of you. Bruises and physical injury will fade away eventually, but as you know, watching the one you love hurt causes pain that lasts. You're not a demon. You are very kind and we all love you. It's so obvious that Siân and Tsukikage-san love you. And you know I love you…" Pulling back gently, he busied himself with drying the other's tears. "Now… You're going to be late if you don't go. I'll be here when you get home." Koutoku then smiled reassuringly as he pushed his twin away. 

                "H-hai… arigauto Aniki." Nodding his head, he looked up at his twin only to feel something he'd never felt before. His lips slowly upturned into a light smile that almost instantly vanished. Looking at the shock in his twin's eyes, he merely bit his lip and ran from the room.

                Still in slight shock, Koutoku blinked a few times. Had he seen that wrong? Had his Otooto just smiled at him? Finally he smiled and nodded his head. / Good for you otootochan… /

~*~

                Looking up at the sound of a door opening, the brunette looked up to pin his gaze on the two entering. Peering through his dark sunglasses, he couldn't help but gape at the girl that entered behind his best friend. "Yo, Keisuke… Who is she?" 

                To put it bluntly, the girl was beautiful from her blue violet eyes to the long pearl silver hair that reached past her hips. Gazing at the boy, she gently pushed Keisuke aside and smiled warmly. "I'm Hahm Dourin. The Seishi Subaru to be quite exact. Her eyes then moved to the book lying before him and her features hardened. "That… that's the book… isn't it?"

                Blinking in surprise, the college student looked at his best friend blankly. "Sorry I didn't warn you… I was caught by surprise as well. Yes… that would be The Universe of the Four Gods and this is my best friend Kajiware Tetsuya. We've kept the book ever since Miaka went into the book…"

                Subaru nodded slowly before timidly reaching out to touch the cover. As her fingers nearly brushed over it, the book erupted in brilliant rays of white light. Blinking in surprise she withdrew her hand and clutched it to her bosom. "What…?"

                The two boys stared at the book dumbfounded. It had never done that before. Tetsuya swallowed hard as he opened the book to somewhere near the back. Gasping loudly he turned the book to face his friend and Dourin. "Look! The last chapter just totally vanished! It's just gone!"

                Keisuke froze in place. How could that be? Looking at the warrior Subaru, he couldn't seem to find his voice. All the while, her eyes narrowed studying the book. "It's calling me… But… not just me…"

                At that moment, the door leading into the small clubroom opened to reveal Taka, Saihitei, and Houjun all attempting to squeeze through the door at once. Taka growled slightly and glared at the brunette. "You know, you aren't the emperor anymore Hotohori! You can let someone enter before you!"

                In reply, Saihitei smiled and poked Taka in the side causing him to fall backward laughing. "I could, but it won't be you. After you Chichiri." Smiling warmly, Houjun nodded and entered the room only to stop in mid step at the sight of Subaru. 

                "Hey, she's familiar, ya know?" Blinking, his golden brown eyes stared for a moment before he ran back to grab Taka and drag him into the room. "Is that who I think it is, ya know?"

                Still trying to choke back the laughter, he sent Saihitei a dark look before looking at the girl with long silvery white tresses. At that moment, orbs of midnight widened. "Subaru…"

                Dourin smiled warmly then bowed to them. "That is correct. It's been a long to Kishuku… Or are you addressed differently at this time?"

                Taka smiled and ran forward in order to hug her. For so long he saw her and Tokaki as his surrogate parents, and he missed them dreadfully. "Sukunami Taka is my name now. How is Master Tokaki? You two still together?"

                Laughing, she nodded her head. "Hai, Lam-uan and I are still together. He will be glad to hear that you are nearby. He speaks of you often." Glancing at the Seishi Chichiri, she smiled. "You're Chichiri, correct? What name do you go by now?"

                Bowing politely, he smiled at her politely. "Ri Houjun. It is good to see you again Subaru. What is your name now?"

                "Hahm Dourin. And you my friend? I do not recall you. Please forgive me." Turning to Hotohori, she continued to smile.

                "It is an honor to meet you, Hahm-san. My name is Seisuku Saihitei. Suzaku Seishi Hotohori." Smiling in return, his light brown eyes fell on the book suddenly. Something about it caught his attention. Casually walking forward, he moved to pick it up like he had so many times before. As his fingertips neared, the book once more exploded in a dance of radiant light, which now glowed red. 

                Subaru and Hotohori instantly looked at one another. "It called you too…" Turning to look at the book timidly, she felt the symbol on her chest spark to life then slowly fade away. 

                Hotohori nodded slowly placing a hand over the mark on his neck as it began to tingle. Something wasn't right. Taka blinked at the sight, then cautiously picked it up. Though, this time nothing happened. Arching a dark teal brow, he felt slightly disappointed. Handing the book to Chichiri, he felt it grow warm. Snapping his gaze to Houjun, he caught the light explosion once more causing Houjun to shrink back falling down on one knee. 

                Grasping the other, the blue haired Seishi panted softly. Something just wasn't right. "Why did it react to Saihitei and I, ya know? The book is changing…"

                Tetsuya then yanked the book out of Taka's hands. Opening it, he suddenly went ghostly pale. "You guys… Two more chapters just vanished…"

                All eyes then rested on Tetsuya. Keisuke shook his head and closed his eyes. "This can't be good… The book hasn't done anything since Tenkou was destroyed!" At that moment, the room fell into a solemn silence that only foreshadowed what was to come.

~*~

                Iridescent green stared up at the school building before him silently. He knew he was crazy. Shaking his head, he then brushed the jagged bangs of deep violet from his visage as he walked slowly toward the front campus doors. "Well, well! If it isn't one of the see-through perverts!" 

                Instantly looking back over his shoulder, he met the orange amber gaze of what seemed to be a college student. Before allowing himself to lose his temper, he glanced at the fiery like hair that crowned the man's head then the two sharp fangs that he fashioned. "Oh… you're one of the Suzaku... aren't you?" 

                "Wow… you remembered. And if I'm correct you Genbu freak… You're Tomite. And if you are, you owe me a duel that is way over due." Smirking, Tasuki bared his fangs to the younger. "This time, you have a body so it's much fairer than it was before."

                "And I thought 'I' held grudges." Snorting derisively, he turned to fully face the fire wielding Suzaku Seishi. "I don't recall your name…"

                "I'm Tasuki… Or Genrou, take your pick. Anyway, what are you doing here? Transferring to Yatsubadia? If so, that's just too great…" Tan shivered as the man smirked evilly. "I'm student teaching here for Physical Education. This is going to be fun. I here the baka twins, namely Suboshi, are going here. So… between you and him, you've practically made my entire year."

                Shaking his head, he turned to walk away only to be stopped in his tracks. Green met deep sapphire as he caught the boy's gaze that stood before him. Narrowing his gaze, he snarled lightly. "You…"

                "Funny… I was about to say the same thing." Smirking slightly, Shunkaku slowly crossed his arms over his chest not seeing Tasuki standing just beyond Tan. "From the uniform, it seems you are transferring…" 

                "What's it to you Yo-Yo boy?" Though his face remained stoic, he reveled in the sight of Suboshi's scowl. "I think it's time I remind Umiyame of who she is. Since you've poisoned her mind like the snake you represent. Anything from Kutou is trash and unworthy to even exist…" Snarling once more, he glanced back at Tasuki whom was smirking in amusement. "Don't you agree Tasuki?"

                The orange haired Seishi grinned and nodded his head. "You tell that Seiryuu trash!" That's when a fist was slammed into his head sending him to be imbedded in the nearest tree. 

                "Tasuki… You'll never change will you? Stay out of it for once…" Turning hazel eyes to the Genbu and Seiryuu Seishi, Ryuuen shook his head. "Ok… Break it up you two, no Seishi duels in broad daylight." Frowning, the Seishi Nuriko then crossed his arms over his chest. 

                "Oh, but what's the fun in that Nuriko?" Blinking, the violet haired boy caught sight of Taka as he watched the two facing off. "I don't like the Genbu brat, but I'd pay to see Suboshi pounded!"

                Groaning, Ryuuen dropped his head into a cradling hand. "Good Suzaku you two are idiots…" Ignoring the starry eyed expression Taka was giving the face off, Nuriko soon waved a hand in front of the former Tamahome's face. "Hello… You told me to meet you over here. Now… will you stop causing trouble and get to business?"

                Suboshi growled slightly still in his glaring contest with Tomite. He wasn't going to back down. Tomite had no right to say the things he said. Unbeknownst to the either of them, Siân and Ayame were staring at them with wide eyes. In truth, Siân looked extremely embarrassed at the sight of both of them. Sighing softly she turned and started to walk away sadly. She'd expected better from both of them. 

                Ayame blinked as she looked at the two teen boys then at her retreating cousin. "OI! What's going on?!" Waving a fist in the air, she caught everyone's attention. Including the Suzaku three that were now arguing over why they should or shouldn't want the two arrogant Seishi to tear one another to pieces.

                Ryuuen was the first to blink and finally focus on the current events. Looking back to Taka, he glared at him mildly. "Really, what's going on? You act like something is all important, then you get all distracted by the see through pervert and yo-yo boy. Can't you two ever stay serious?"

                Taka grumbled slightly and crossed his arms as he pouted. "You're mean Ryuuen… Anyway, I picked this place because I knew Tasuki would be here, and I'd also get to see Miaka!" At that very moment, Taka's eyes sparkled as his thoughts started to focus on the young russet haired girl.

                "Baka!" Whapping Taka on the back of the head, Tasuki merely smirked. "That's what you get Tama for acting stupid like that." Nodding slowly, the fiery Seishi grinned happily. 

                Frowning once more, Tamahome muttered before finally speaking in a normal tone. "Anyway… I came to tell you guys that something is wrong. The book… it's erasing itself somehow. Tetsuya and Keisuke think we should all look into this…"

                "Book?" Shunkaku suddenly blinked as he broke his silence streak. "What do you mean?"

                Nuriko smiled slightly and nodded his head. "The book is the portal between this world and our former world Suboshi. It's very important that we protect it…"

                Nodding slowly, he felt a bit confused at the idea. That was when Tomite spoke up speaking softly. "Do you mean to tell me, our past lives were nothing more than a measly story for someone to read?" Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes. "All the pain from then was merely for someone else's enjoyment?"

                Shunkaku nodded slowly feeling the same anger taking hold of his heart. A stupid book… So that's all it was? Sighing softly he looked away. "Che… I agree…"

                Tasuki suddenly became serious as he looked over at the two. "Don't be such grouches. It's probably just a portal. Our lives were meaningful then, just as they are now. Anyway, I have work, so tell the two to just chill and we'll be there after school. We'll drag along Seiryuu yo-yo boy and the Genbu see through pervert as well. They are proving to be very entertaining."

                Almost instantly, the two snorted and looked away from each other. Ayame felt a vein pulse in her forehead as she groaned audibly. "This is all too weird. I'm coming too!"

                Ryuuen blinked as he looked back to the blonde. "Oh, I forgot about you. Who are you?"

                "Tsumetai Ayame! I'm the warrior Uruki…" Frowning slightly, she pinned a glare on Tomite and Suboshi. "And you two owe Umiyame an apology." Stepping forward she grabbed each of them by an ear and dragged them in the direction of the school leaving a rather stunned group of Suzaku Seishi.

~*~

                Deep eyes of indigo slowly trailed over to the desk beside his own only to see Siân quietly taking notes. She didn't look up, and she didn't even bother acknowledging his presence. Sighing softly, he wondered what could possibly cause her to act this way. Looking back down at his notes, he blinked and rolled his eyes at the intelligible writing that resided on the sheet of paper. 

                He was so distracted now that he couldn't even write. It didn't help matters that he was writing in the English alphabet instead of kanji. Letting out a long sigh, his dark bangs rustled in his warm breath. He really should brush up on his Japanese characters. Shaking his head, he finally allowed his body to slump into his chair. There was no point in even trying today. 

                Looking at the russet haired girl sitting before him, he felt a brow arch slightly. He hadn't thought of it before, but he knew her as well. She had been the priestess of Suzaku. The one person he loathed more than anyone. But for some reason, he didn't hate her so much now. As a matter of fact, he'd rather have the chance to hit the Genbu brat than any of the Suzaku idiots. 

                Furrowing his brow, his eyes then drifted to the blonde that sat rigidly in front of his sister. That's when he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Why was it that just now, he knew who she was? She was 'his' priestess. The priestess of Seiryuu and the girl he had given his life for. Twice. Sighing softly he looked away. Back then, his every breath and beat of his heart was focused solely upon her. She had meant everything to him. But now, whenever he looked at her, all he felt was pain and anger. 

                Delving further into this, he closed his eyes remembering all the times he was with her. All the times, he had professed his undying love to her. Undying… Even after death he had loved her. And that lasted into his second death. The very death that cost his own twin brother his life for no reason other than his selfish love. That's why… He'd had all those years in death to reflect on that single fact. That's why he didn't want anything to do with her. 

                She changed him into something he no longer wanted to be. He had countless times offered his body, heart and soul to the blonde and each time she shot him down. So why should he now, offer that to her again? He was happy where he was. He had his twin, his father, Ayame, and Siân. Siân… She was the one that helped him all through his life.

                It was her and his mother that had loved him regardless of things he did in his anger. Even if he could love Yui again, he couldn't love her the way he loved Siân now. This love was pure. She made him so comfortable and gave him a feeling of being whole. His love for Yui, was so infatuating that he couldn't see it as right. A love that caused you to do bad things, wasn't pure. 

                Sighing softly he suddenly went rigid in his posture. Had he just thought what he thought he thought? Shaking his head, he replayed all his silent contemplation over again in his head. For the first time he realized, he'd admitted to himself that he was in love with Siân. Swallowing hard, he glanced at the solemn brunette once more. 

                Even doing something as simple as writing made her look so graceful. Staring at her intently, he watched her long chestnut bangs slide from behind her ears in order to hide her emerald eyes from his gaze. This caused her to pause in order to brush it away almost as though it were an automatic move. Blinking, he started to turn away, only to see her peer at him from the corner of her eye. 

                Jumping slightly, he looked away. It wasn't often that he watched her like that, but in the past he'd never been caught. Breathing in deeply, he suddenly saw a piece of paper sliding into his view upon his desk. Arching a dark blonde brow, he picked it up and unfolded it slowly. [Shun, why were you and Tan fighting? Can't you at least TRY to control your temper? You and him both can be so childish… I don't want you to get hurt. I'm serious. And since he is my friend, I cannot bring myself to stand between you two…] Shunkaku blinked at the well-rounded penmanship glaring up at him. 

                Letting out a long sigh, he wrote a short message back and tossed the paper back while the teacher wasn't looking. Siân caught it and watched him for a brief moment noting his slumped posture. In her eyes, he looked so utterly defeated for some reason. Unfolding the paper, she read the Japanese words, written in English lettering. [Gomen nesai.] 

                Shaking her head, she allowed herself to smile for the first time since that morning. Refolding the paper, she then slipped it into the pocket of her blazer gently. She'd have to talk to him later. She could tell her behavior upset him, but she didn't want him fighting anymore unless it was imperative. And fighting Tomite this morning was not what she considered imperative.

~*~

                It was wrong, and he knew it. But sometimes he couldn't help but act imperious like he did at this moment. Staring at the path leading to the university with half lidded eyes of shadowed indigo blue eyes, he felt no urge to move. He knew they were probably mad at him for disappearing, and in most cases he would have felt guilty. Sighing softly, he allowed his lithe form to rest solidly against the trunk of the oak tree he was perched in. 

                Oddly enough, he'd felt drawn here. On a whim he'd cut his last class and vanished from the Yatsubadia High School with out a trace. Siân would be upset with him, but he knew she'd forgive him. In all truth he knew he abused the love he gave her, much like his love had been abused. Maybe, things needed to be settled. That had to be it. One does not love so deeply only to pretend like that love never existed. It was an unfinished matter that needed desperately to be dealt with. 

                That's when a small group caught his attention. Even though they were walking together, they seemed to be split into small groups. It was probably a matter of comfort, and if he were in their midst, he would have done the same. To the lead, fiery Seishi, Tasuki walked between the violet haired Ryuuen and the teal haired Taka. Just behind them, he noted the Suzaku priestess with some older college student with sandy blonde hair. He didn't know him, and he really didn't care.

                Allowing his eyes to travel to the next small click of people, he found that he knew all of the faces. The amethyst haired Tomite stood along side HIS Siân, whom walked along side the blonde Ayame. Balling his hands into tight fists, he instantly fell down onto the ground behind them gracefully not even realizing that another couple was following behind them. 

                Fiery eyes of indigo locked onto the male Genbu Seishi's back before he made a soft snort in dismay. Quickly straightening his school blazer, he was about to pursue and most likely deck the green-eyed freak with purple hair. As he made motion to pursue, a hand gingerly rested on his shoulder causing him to spin about angrily. Deep blue locked on ocean green eyes as the sandy blonde backed into the person with her. 

                Shunkaku glared a moment at his former priestess and one time love then snorted as his arms crossed over his chest. Trailing his eyes up the arms of the person holding her, he noted the dark brown hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was a college student, a college student that was obviously in love with the young Hongo Yui now shivering in surprise in his arms. 

                Arching a brow slightly, he kept his eyes locked on the pair in utter silence a waiting for her to speak. In his mind, if she hadn't had something to say, she wouldn't have bothered him. "Ne, Suboshi… Where did you go today? You just disappeared…"

                Frowning intensely, he then closed his eyes. "I needed to think… Is this your boyfriend Yui-sama?" Looking back up, he gave the older boy a sharp look before smirking. "Is this why you treated me as you did before?"

                Yui blinked in surprise then shook her head as she ripped out of the other's arms. "No! I don't feel anything for him!" 

                It was so obvious, the pain that swept over the other man's face at her words. It made Shunkaku wince for him. "You'll never change… will you Yui-sama?"

                "Nani?" Her tone was soft, but it was also demanding and tainted with hurt feelings. 

                "You always get what you want… Even with Nakago… He gave you everything you wanted. I didn't want to believe it… I thought I was the selfish one…" Shunkaku sneered lightly at the thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a spoiled brat…"

                "You have no right to talk to her that way you yo-yo freak!" It had taken a while, but the third present wasn't about to stay silent as Shunkaku verbally abused the girl he was now in love with. "You know nothing about Yui-san!"

                Furrowing his brow, his deep blue oculars took on a deadly sheen. "Do I? I don't need to. I remember the way she treated her own best friend and myself. I remember the sacrifices I made… merely for her… I remember dying twice… Not once… twice… for her. And I don't remember her ever shedding a tear over me. Nor do I remember her caring about the pain my twin endured. It wasn't just me that died for her the last time… It was Aniki as well! I was selfish enough to use his life… to save hers. And she selfishly went on with her life as though I no longer existed."

                "That's not true!" Yui gave him a pained look as her eyes began to water. Her heart seemed to ram against her chest in an erratic rhythm that made her entire body quake. He was right… Even though she screamed that he wasn't, he was. She hadn't cared about the lives that were given for her. The two Seishi that had truly cared about her that had died. And the love that she had abused that he gave to her so willingly.

                "It's not? Nan de mo nai… You disgust me at times Yui-sama. Almost as much as I disgust myself. The love I held for you then, is a mere shadow of the boy I once was. Done expect me to pine over you any longer. I no longer feel that way. My love exists now only for another. But it would do you well… to realize the love that stands beside you." A bitter smirk curled his lips before he turned away. "His love for you is almost as obvious as mine had been…" 

                Yui watched him helplessly for a long moment as he walked away. Did he really mean what he said? Quaking at the thoughts, she felt her legs give. She was sure she would hit the ground, but strong arms caught her before she could. "Tetsuya-kun…"

                Tetsuya hugged her to him gently and gave a soft smile. "Hai? Daijoubu, zettai daijoubu yo… Don't worry. Cheer up ne? You're so very pretty when you smile." He watched her blink as she stared up at him. A conflict was occurring in her eyes at that very moment, before the war faded into a soft smile then a nod. 

                "Hai… Arigauto Tetsuya-kun." Yui felt lighter even though the pain in her heart was evident. Looking back up, she saw Shunkaku wedge his way between Tomite and Siân causing quite a malignant glaring contest between the two. That's when it hit her. He was in love with Siân. After all, she wasn't his real sister. The title only came from the fact he was adopted, not by blood. Sighing softly, she decided to push the thoughts away. There were more pressing matters that existed at the moment, and there was no time for jealousy. For a shadow was now falling upon them, and they'd be lucky to still have each other in the end. 

~*~ 

~ Heya minna-san! Sorry this took so long. I've been a dead beat writer with an unhealthy case of writer's block. Well not really. I'm just lazy as of late. I hope this turned out ok and I hope you people are still reading. I'm still opened to suggestions! Thanks for reading! (This is going to come by a lot slower from here on out, I actually think I'll do homework for a change.)


	8. Oncoming Darkness

**Chapter Eight: Oncoming Darkness**

~ Oh God, help me hold my breath 

As I wish for death 

Oh please God help me ~

                The room was crowded beyond belief causing a certain younger twin to fidget nervously in the corner. Eyes of deep indigo blue wavered, as he looked about he room noting those present. From Suzaku's lot he noticed the former cross dresser, fang boy, Taka the baka, and their priestess. They seemed to have gotten first dibs on 'the book' and the other groups present found themselves skirting the outer edges jam packed into various crooks in the tiny club room. Looking at the two he didn't recognize, he noted their platinum white hair and blinked. Perhaps they were from Byakko, but he wasn't really sure. 

                As for Genbu, to his great dismay, Tomite had come along, and somewhere along the line dragged Hikitsu along as well. He hadn't really met them in his previous life, but at this point, he was rather glad he hadn't. If nothing else, Hikitsu was calm and considerate if not a bit annoying due to his intellect. Tomite was just plain obnoxious and he hated him. The others present he didn't even really consider Seishi since it was Siân and Ayame. 

                But now that he thought about it, he soon realized he was the only person there that resided under Seiryuu. This one little fact made him extremely nervous. Since Yui had entered the book the second time as the Genbu priestess, he no longer saw her as part of Seiryuu. And as a matter of fact, up until this point, he hadn't even given the blonde a second thought.

                Giving a low sigh, he finally perked up and listened to the conversations being carried around him as he unconsciously moved closer to Siân. "Tokaki! Stop pushing me!" Taka snarled at his former master as he tried to look through the pages that had mysteriously went blank.

                "Boy! I have seniority so move over! I want to see the book." Carelessly shoving the Suzaku Seishi aside, Tokaki then reached out to grasp the book between bronzed fingers only to drop it instantly. At that very moment the whole room filled with a bright sparkling white light.

                All went silent then, and Taka was the first to come out of the daze. Timidly retrieving the book his dark blue eyes went wide. Closing them in frustration, he then turned the book to show the others whom clearly saw that yet another chapter had vanished. "This is getting serious…"

                Genrou didn't seem to like the tone he used and bared his fangs angrily. "Of course it's not good you baka! Lemme see the thing!" Reaching out, his fingertips barely brushed the cover before he yelped and cradled his hand against him. This time red light lit up the room and as it faded away, a chorus of groans sounded off almost simultaneously.

                "You idiot! Look what you did! People! Just stop touching the thing! You're making the situation worse!" Taka growled as he chunked the book onto the table only to send it sliding across its surface and start to fall off the other side. 

                Reflexively, Ryuuen reached out and caught it only to send the room into another flare of red. This brought about another rage that filled the room almost as completely as the light had. Shivering in place, Shunkaku glanced at Siân only to see her in a state of complete confusion. It was quite obvious that she knew just as much about what was going on as he did. "How do you know this is a bad thing? Maybe it's a good thing!"

                This brought Suboshi's vision back up to the violet haired seishi as he glared at Taka across the table. "How can our former lives vanishing be a GOOD thing?"

                Had it been possible, sparks would have flown from the too angry looks as they met with one another over the unsuspecting piece of furniture. But as the two seemed rather engrossed with one another, Subaru leaned down and picked up the discarded book. "So… It's reacted to Tokaki, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, and myself. Why is it picking and choosing the people it reacts to?"

                Hikitsu blinked then leaned closer to her following her gaze to the book with a thoughtful look. "That's a good question. And it's not discriminating either. It's reacted to two out of the four gods."

                This brought the boy with amethyst hair to attention as he turned and arched a brow at his platinum haired friend. "But what if it rejects the Genbu Seishi?"

                "There's only one way to find out." Smiling warmly at his counter part, he then reached out for the book. "May I Hahm-san?"

                Nodding her head, she gently started to place the book into his hands only to have a bright flash of green spread through out the room. Retracting her offer, she blinked and once more stared at the old Chinese book thoughtfully. "Whoa… the room just went green. OK! Who touched it?" 

                Tasuki was the one that spoke up and instantly his eyes fell on Tomite glaring at him coldly. "Didn't Taka tell you to keep your hands off you see through pervert?"

                Snarling in reply, Tomite took a step toward the fiery haired man not far from him only to be caught by Siân. Looking down in surprise to the hand on his arm he then jumped accidentally bumping into Subaru sending the book flying. This time, both Siân and Tomite made a run to catch it, but as it touched both of their fingertips at the same time, the blast was enough to send both of them as well as those around them to the floor. 

                Giving an owlish look, Siân rubbed her head trying to get the haze out of her vision before accepting someone's hand in order to stand. Taking a deep breath, she gave the book on the floor a terrified look before backing into the person who's helped her to her feet. "That thing is possessed!"

                Tomite could only give a dazed nod as he also backed away from the offending piece of ancient literature. "It packs quite a punch too…"

                Tilting her head to the side, long strands of pearl white fell to one side as Subaru then held the book out to Ayame whom for once remained utterly silent. "We might as well find out all the ones the book seems to be targeting." Looking a bit stunned, Ayame withdrew and shook her head unwilling to touch the item being offered. "It's ok. The only reason it hurt your friend was because she and Tomite touched it at the same time…"

                Wide ice blue eyes shifted to where her cousin leaned against Shunkaku then back to the book before swallowing hard. Stepping forward shakily, she then reached out and touched the book filling the room once more with green colored light. Yelping in surprise, Ayame somehow found her way behind Hikitsu peering at the book nervously. "That's freaky!"

                Letting out a soft chuckle, Hikitsu only shook his head as he gently pat her head. "Just think of it as the book showing a liking for you…"

                "Hey! That's not fair! It didn't react to me!"

                "That's because it's smart Taka…" Smirking mildly, Suboshi finally released Siân and smiled at her before inquiring on whether or not she was ok.

                The statement didn't go over well, and soon Taka's entire form was surrounded in a flame of red.  "Want to repeat that Suboshi?" Before either could say anything more, Subaru sent Taka a sharp look that spoke of a painful death if he continued on with the fighting. 

                "Suboshi… Would you mind seeing if it reacts to you? You're the only one present that seems to be under Seiryuu, and he's the only god the book hasn't responded to as of yet." Giving him a kind look, Dourin offered him the book noting the look of flightiness that he took at the mere thought.

                Eyeing the book suspiciously, he then hardened his determination. He wasn't about to have any of the other Seishi show him up. Blatantly placing his hand on the book, the room instantly became filled with a light blue light for a brief moment. Yanking back away from both the book and Subaru, he gave a soft snarl. "I guess it likes me too…"

                "Oh that is SOOO wrong!" Taka at that moment plopped down into the only available chair in the room as Miaka hugged him gently hoping to comfort him at least a little. "Why does it like that punk and not me?"

                This sent quite a few present into a fit of chuckles and giggles that only made the dark blue haired boy angrier. Turning his nose up at them, he closed his eyes perfectly intending on ignoring them completely. The sound of pages rustled as the laughter died down sending everything back into silence. "Only six chapters left all together…"

                "This can't be good…" Ryuuen said softly resting his chin in his hand. "I have a really bad feeling about this…"

                "Hmm… It's picked four Suzaku Seishi, four Genbu, two Byakko, and one Seiryuu so far… So there isn't any number pattern that I can see…" Siân spoke softly surprising everyone else in the room. She didn't speak up often, but what she said caused everyone to nod slowly. "Who hasn't had a chance to touch it?"

                "Well, it seems we haven't found all of our Byakko friends, so I assume they aren't all in Japan…" Tokaki spoke up before winking at Siân only to be pinched hard by his young wife. "OUCH!"

                As the two began to argue, Tasuki then interjected on behalf of Suzaku. "I think all of us have touched it accept Chiriko and Mitsukake. " 

                "We're the only four Genbu… So I'm not sure any of the others are even around…" Siân added before looking thoughtfully to the floor. 

                "Well, we should be grateful that Aniki and I are the only Seiryuu I'm aware of… Hopefully none of the others were reborn…" It was mainly a mumble, but most present agreed except one. 

                "You know, I think I met Soi on campus…" All eyes fixed on Taka whom suddenly turned red. "Nani??? It's not like I know her personally! She can't be that bad anyways!"

                Miaka only gave him a suspicious look while Shunkaku arched a brow slightly. "Soi? Well, if I had to pick one out of the lot, I suppose she would be it. She wasn't so bad once you got to know her and she wasn't obsessing over Nakago."

                Beside him Siân laughed briefly before smiling at Taka. "Why don't you look her up and find out? Maybe she'll be one of the one's as well. We need to figure out why this is happening… So we may as well find those the book seems to be calling for."

                Nodding his head slowly, Taka then smiled in return. "Sure thing Siân-san!"

                "We'll need to get Koutoku in here as well… But that will have to wait until he's feeling better." All eyes once again fell on Siân questioningly but she could only shake her head. If Koutoku wished to tell them about his abuse, that was his choice. She hadn't the right. "Now… we should be going. Shunkaku and I have a curfew." Smiling politely, she bowed to the others then took Suboshi's hand gently pulling him after her. "Ja ne, minna-san." Not even realizing that Shawn was blushing deeply, they both disappeared out of the room sending the lot into a long silence that many seemed afraid to break.

~*~

                "Book?" Amiboshi gave his twin a blank look before looking to Siân for an explanation. 

                "Hai, it seems there is a book that recorded our previous lives. But now, when certain Seishi touch it, it erases itself." Siân spoke calmly even though her face held a great deal of anxiety over the matter. "Do you think it means anything?"

                Arching a deep blonde brow, the teen then shifted in his spot upon the bed. "Other than our very existence being erased? I really don't know…"

                Grimacing, Shunkaku gave his brother a weary look before dropping against the headboard next to his twin. "Do you have to make it sound so horrible? It's just a stupid book…"

                "And the thing used to summon Genbu was just a stupid scroll. Take that into consideration Shun-chan…" Smiling wryly, she reveled in the look of disgust that filtered over Suboshi's expression.

                Laughing softly, Amiboshi then looked to Umiyame and smiled softly. "You think I should touch the book as well?"

                "Hai… It's a sound idea…" Nodding in reply, she then wedged her way between the twins with a grin on her porcelain like countenance. "Until the book does what it wants to do, we're at a total loss… and the only Seishi left that we know of are you and I think Taka said Soi. Maybe if we're lucky you two are the last…"

                With a sage nod, Koutoku then turned to look at her with wide indigo blue eyes. "Tell me… don't you know where anymore of the Genbu Shichiseishi are?"

                "Iie…" Suddenly frowning, she glanced up at the ceiling allowing her mind to drift back to her fellow comrades from so long ago. "I wish I did… I'd like to apologize to them all…"

                Looks of utter surprise crossed over the twin's faces causing them to perfectly mirror one another. But the one to break the silence was Suboshi in a tone of compete disbelief. "What could you possibly have to apologize about?"

                Laughing dryly in response, Siân gave a shrug of her shoulders. "There were a lot of things that I did wrong back then…"

                "The question is… did you part on good terms?" Koutoku smiled at her gently and took her hand. "If you don't mind… could you tell me how you died?"

                It was obvious that Koutoku thought she'd died a normal death, and that made her want to almost laugh scornfully. Closing her eyes, she thought back and replayed the day of the summoning over and over again in her mind before voicing what she saw.

                _It had been another day covered in a blanket of white. Many of the days in Hokkan were like that, and in all truth there were hardly times that it wasn't like that. All seven had been gathered, and they sat calmly around a large sitting room in various small clicks talking in whispers. _

_                Iname seemed to have monopolized Namame while Tomite and Hikitsu stood off to the side talking about the future. Uruki also seemed a bit excited as she incessantly prodded the older Hatsui trying to milk him for all the information he was willing to give being that he was the only one with a political position to begin with. Then there was Umiyame. _

_                As cold as the ice that coated the ground outside, she kept a rigid pose leaning against a pillar closest to the entrance. Takiko was prepping for the ceremony leaving them with nothing else better to do. None had done the ceremony prior to this, and to be honest, none of them really knew how it was to be done. That explained the sense of worry that seemed to hang in the air like a thick shroud._

_                Shifting her weight between her feet, dark green eyes opened in time to see the dark haired priestess walk up to her unseen by the others. "Umiyame-san! What do you think?" Twirling slowly before the silent warrior, her elegant dress robes danced about her. _

_                Arching a brow slowly, Umiyame blinked then shrugged her shoulders not really knowing how to reply. "It's nice I suppose…" Ignoring the look of hurt that instantly covered the priestess' face, she automatically looked out into the hall silently._

_                "Umiyame… What is it that you wish for?" _

_                "To die…" She heard the soft gasp before seeing the look of shock that shone like a neon sign in the dark blue eyes. "Don't look so surprised Takiko-sama…" Smiling with an air of detachment, she then turned to see that all the other Seishi were staring at her wide-eyed._

_                Shrugging it off, she then straightened up and looked to Hikitsu expectantly. After shaking off his surprise, he then nodded and cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "All right everyone… It's time."_

_                As he turned to enter the main ceremony hall, a sudden cry of alarms and horns sounded causing all seven and the priestess to turn and look around in surprise. It was the sound they had so dreaded all along. The sound that told them that Hokkan was being invaded. In moments, a runner entered their midst blood dripping from his shoulder where an arrow had pierced it. "Please! Help us! They took us by surprise! And we can't stop them!"_

_                Namame was the first to move as he ran to the man and gently guided him to a seat where he began his healing magic. Not much was said, but looks of dismay spread through out the room. Moving from her spot next to the door, Umiyame spoke softly. "We can continue the ceremony while people die… or we can go save lives… The choice is yours. I really don't care."_

_                Staring at her intently, Tomite clenched his fists tightly at his sides before marching over to Umiyame and glaring into her countenance. "You're colder than the ice outside Umiyame…" _

_                Unflinching, she merely narrowed her eyes before smiling frigidly. "Of course…After all, I was named after the substance." Looking past him, she then sighed. "If we go ahead with the ceremony, we can stop them without fighting."_

_                There was a chorus of nods that ran through out the room. But as they stood to head into the shrine, loud thundering footsteps echoed down the hall. It seemed that their invaders weren't as ignorant as they had hoped. Shoving Tomite away from the door, Umiyame then grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the other Seishi facing the door as it burst open to reveal quite a mass of troops. _

_                Elite to say the least, and they knew it wouldn't be easy. Closing her eyes briefly, she glanced back at Takiko and the messenger then looked to the shrine door. "You two get into the shrine, Namame, go with them and protect the priestess. It seems we aren't going to be having the summoning just yet."_

_                Nodding to the request, Namame gently took Takiko's arm and pulled her into the shrine securely closing the door behind them. No more time was given for talk as the soldiers from Kutou. Gritting her teeth, the blades slipped out of her wrists as she took a fighting stance. Glancing over at Tomite, she gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "This is it…"_

_                "Don't you go dying… not until Genbu is summoned…"_

_                Smirking lightly she nodded her head then leapt forward twining her self into hand-to-hand combat. As many as there were, they would have to conserve their energy. Not only that, they needed to stay strong enough to be able to summon the beast god. _

_                Tomite could only sigh as he watched his friends engage in battle all around him. He hated that the girls were just as bound to this scene of blood as he and the other males in the group. War wasn't fair, and it never would be. Blood seemed to fall like rain all around them, and wouldn't have been surprised if some of it had been his own. The fury and emotional pain would have blinded him to anything physical at that moment. _

_                Turning his head to the side, he saw Iname and Uruki covering for one another back to back. He had to admit, they were definitely going about it the right way. Hikitsu was close to him, and it was easy to feel his gentle throb of energy, which seemed to soothe his already shot nerves. But the one thing that bothered him the most was that Umiyame purposely drew away from them fighting alone. _

_                Glancing at Hatsui he saw how the older man seemed drawn to the girls keeping a close eye on both Uruki and Iname, he felt thankful that the girls weren't alone. Trailing his eyes over to his opponent once more he smirked and drew back his bow allowing arrows of ice to rain down upon him and his comrades knocking them effortlessly to the ground. _

_                Umiyame seemed to be doing well on her own, as a matter of fact; she knew she would do well. She preferred to fight alone rather than fight with others. Glancing at her comrades she felt her eyes widen visibly as Uruki was knocked away from the other two against the wall. Shoving her opponent away she then turned and ran full speed with the grace of a deer to where her itoko had fallen. There wasn't time to think, and all she could do as the swordsman ran toward Uruki was get in the way and slice into his chest at the same moment that the sword ran through her left shoulder. _

_                As the soldier fell away from her, she wavered on her feet staring down at the warm blood oozing from her stomach with glassy eyes. Blinking a few times, she tilted her head at the sight before gasping and falling to her knees. It was more from shock than pain as she placed a hand over the wound attempting to stop the blood from blooming any more over her black and green attire. _

_                It wasn't long before Uruki ran to her cousin and grasped her shoulders tightly staring down at her with tear filled blue eyes. "YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT YOU BRAT!"_

_                Smiling crookedly at her only living relative, she then shrugged and shakily rose to her feet ignoring the pain. "Sure you could… I told you you were worthless…"_

_                It wasn't meant to be mean, but Uruki growled anyway obviously fighting the urge to slap the brunette. "You… you… you… MORON!" Narrowing her blue eyes, she barely noticed when the green eyed girl grabbed her arm and threw her aside as she sent a blade of brilliant green energy flying at an oncoming attacker._

_                "Shut up and fight you blonde idiot!" Glaring at Uruki a brief moment she instantly drifted away from her intent on not letting herself be doted on. It was her choice to get hurt. Her vision was starting to blur slightly as she lurched back into the fray. She was sure her comrades didn't realize the severity, but then again, it wasn't severe in her mind._

_                Edging closer to Tomite, she noticed that they were clearly over running him. He wouldn't last long at the rate he was going. It wasn't disrespect, for she knew he was quite capable of taking care of himself, but she didn't want him to die either. _

_                As the fight continued, it truly seemed as though there was no end to them and their strength was wearing thin. From impatience, the priestess peeked through the shrine doors only to gape at the scene before her. The floor was nearly solid red with blood and she wasn't even sure if the blood belonged only to the opposing side, slipping past Namame's protection she ran out desperate to do something for the people she called friends. _

_                That's when Umiyame snapped to attention through the haze caused by blood loss. The priestess was wide open, and they Kutou warriors were painfully aware of that fact. Rushing to the dark haired girl at the same moment that a soldier did, she launched toward Takiko placing herself between his weapon and the priestess. Closing her eyes, she felt her weight shift against Takiko due to the loss of strength going to her legs. _

_                Things seemed to swirl in her mind's eye, as she was certain she heard the attacker's own cry of pain. She could only assume that Tomite or some one else had done away with the problem for her. Reopening her eyes, she forced them to focus on the maiden that was supporting her slight weight as best she could. "Namame! Help Umiyame! She's been stabbed! So much blood…"_

_                Tilting her head curiously at the sound of concern, she then felt someone pulling her away from the priestess gently. "It's ok Umiyame… hold on… please…" The voice belonged to Tomite, she was sure of that. _

_                "Leave me be!" Crying out suddenly, she tried to struggle feeling the blood pour out of the wound that went through her lower back and ended at her stomach. "You're putting yourself in danger! Damn you Priestess! I told you to stay in the shrine!" Her voice quaked as she gave in. There was no longer any use._

_                Pushing Takiko back into the shrine, Tomite then rested Umiyame against the door and started to back away smiling gently with concern in his iridescent green eyes. "It'll be ok…" Still walking backwards, Umiyame slowly returned the smile. But it was short lived as her eyes focused on a wayward arrow heading for him. Reaching out to him she couldn't find the words to speak up even as the arrow struck him. _

_                He collapsed forward, and she barely managed to lurch forward to catch him. Holding him close all she could do was shake her head as she muttered in disbelief. "No… Tomite… Tomite?"_

_                Looking up slowly, he continued to smile even though he knew the arrow was a hair short of hitting his heart. In all his years of archery, he'd never though he'd die by it. "I told you.. it'll be ok…"_

_                Frowning deeply she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No it won't! You're lying! Don't lie to make me feel better!" All he could do was smile, and all she could do was hug him to her. "All of you are idiots…"_

_                "Then you are as well… Umiyame…" Smiling at this, she sighed and began to close her eyes. But that didn't last either as she heard the shriek coming from her cousin. Looking up sharply, her eyes rested on Uruki frantic to see if she'd been hit, only to see Hikitsu standing before her with a wavering repose. A long sword protruded from his chest causing her skin to crawl. None of Kutou was left standing, but three of the Seishi were well on their way to dying._

_                Hatsui walked over to Hikitsu with wide eyes as he helped the blonde stay on his feet. Fear was evident in his pale colored face as they slowly limped toward the shrine. Clinging tighter to Tomite she felt a sob escape her throat. "It seems we'll be going together… ne?"_

_                Looking down at the amethyst head leaning on her good shoulder, new tears spilled down her cheeks. "I… suppose…demo… was it worth it?"_

                Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth. Remembering was hard, especially when remembering entailed feeling it as though it were happening all over again. She wasn't even aware that Shunkaku was hugging her to him or that Koutoku was whispering soft reassurances. All she could see was the blood and all she could hear were the soft voices that told her that it was worth it. And the worst part was, that she couldn't really tell if it was worth it.

~*~

                Taka stood stone still before one of the university buildings looking about anxiously. Tugging slightly at his collar, he felt the sweat build on his forehead. It wasn't everyday that he sat and waited for one of his past nemesis. Sighing softly, his dark eyes traveled over the area before stopping on the lithe figure that held the perfect female body. Gulping, he glanced at the long burgundy hair before nodding slowly. It just had to be Soi. 

                Pausing in his walk toward her, his eyes rested on a small girl bouncing happily at her side smiling happily. The older seemed patient enough and replied whenever spoken to, but it didn't look good for him either. He didn't need to talk about some odd previous life around someone who had no idea what was going on. 

                Giving a frown, he then glanced once more at the younger noting her soft pink hair and light blue eyes before laughing softly. She was definitely a different sort to behold. Blinking suddenly, he then noticed that both of them were now staring rather intently at him. Moving nervously he then gave a small wave while smiling wanly. 

                Approaching him calmly, the pink haired girl grinned and offered him her hand. "Konnichiwa! I'm Tanne Chu! I'll be attending this university next year." Giggling happily, she shook his hand while pushing the short pink hair that barely reached her chin, behind her ear. "Mind telling me why you were staring at me?"

                Soi could only smile at the whole situation as Taka stared at the girl with wide blue eyes. "Ano… No reason… Is this young woman showing you around campus?"

                Nodding her head, a few magenta strands slipped past her shoulders as she smiled kindly. "I was. Haku Kaen…" A sudden smirk curled her lips as she locked her gaze on the dark blue haired boy. "Some call me Soi."

                She remembered. Smiling thankfully, he then nodded his head. "Sukunami Taka, it's a pleasure. Some call me Tamahome…" 

                That's when the pink haired girl started to blink in confusion before something that looked like realization hit her. "OH! You guys too?" Both looked at her gaping as she grinned broadly and v'ed her fingers in the air. "I'm Iname! A Genbu Shichiseishi! You two must be from Seiryuu and Suzaku! HOW COOL!" 

                Soi and Taka stared at her in disbelief for a long moment before they both shook their heads. That's when Taka came out of it and gave the older a serious look. "I'm glad you were who I thought you were. It seems all of the Seishi, no matter which beast god they're under, is in trouble…"

                "Honto ni?" Giving him a steady glance, she then crossed her arms over her chest while arching a brow. "It surprises me that you want any of the Seiryuu to help you out…"

                "Yeah well…" Laughing nervously, he then grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care to hold anymore grudges. Besides, if I can forgive that brat Suboshi, I can certainly forgive you." Smiling warmly he then looked to the shortest of the group. "You should come along as well! Sense you are one of us…"

                Almost jumping into the air, Chu clapped then flashed him another peace sign. "SUGOI! Sounds good to me! Maybe I'll see some of my friends again! This is just SO great!" Dancing in place, the other two could only blink at her exuberance. Even at a time like this, it seemed Iname couldn't help but be happy. And he almost envied her for that considering the danger the whole situation presented…

~*~

Oh my looky here. O.O I wrote another chapter. SHORT but another nonetheless! Considering I've been at a rather terrible block in my writing. I can't seem to stay focused. I'm sure this part may be confusing, depressing, gruesome and what not… But hey, at least I wrote more, right? *sweatdrops* Eh heh… anyways, I can't guarantee this will come out too quickly and I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Hope you enjoy this… Thanks for reading!


	9. And it All Begins

Chapter Nine: And It All Begins 

~ Darkness… ~

                _A profound yet suffocating darkness loomed and throbbed as a figure stirred softly from within its depths. Outstretching an elegant arm of pale ghost like white, the darkness slowly faded like a puddle of watercolors to a soft shade of gray revealing a sea of obsidian hair that touched the air like a solid cape of silk framing the same ghostly figure. Tilting her head in a near lifeless manner, two orbs of onyx gave off a dull sheen as they took in the sight just before her. It was then that an expression finally touched her blood red lips only giving herself an even deadlier appearance. Soon… She need only wait a little longer…_

~*~

                Sunday. Sunday's were truly a god sent to the younger of the twins due to the fact that he didn't have to deal with the proper etiquette that was expected of a student. Especially a student in Japan. Behavior was key in any young adults life if they wanted to make it any where in life. Sighing softly, Shunkaku closed his eyes even as he felt the soft hairs on the back of his neck slowly raise as someone came up behind him. "Shun-chan?" 

                Not bothering to move, the former Seishi merely allowed a mental smile to himself at the soft sound of Siân's voice. "Hai?" It had been her idea to drag he and his older twin to the park yet again, but at that moment he was just glad to be a normal boy with in a small world of endless problems. And that contentment was only made stronger because of the fact that the two most important people in the world to him were only mere yards away from him. 

                A gentle smile touched her smooth features as she stepped closer and slowly slipped her arms about his shoulders. Leaning her head on the center of his shoulder blades, she gave a soft sigh that only mirrored the happy calm that he felt. The threat of danger for just a moment was far from them right then and neither wanted to think about it. "Kou-kun went to buy us some lunch. He says he needs to move around a bit since he's been in bed so long."

                Smirking lightly, the ashen blonde nodded his head before allowing his eyes to open. "Understandable, ne?" Turning about in her embrace, he unintentionally broke away from it slightly in his attempt to face her. "How are you feeling?" 

                Peering at him with a curious gaze of emerald, she finally nodded her head and then sighed. Shawn didn't seem to be convinced though, and it made perfect sense. It was only the night before that she'd finally told him everything about her past as Umiyame. The bloody, hateful past that she'd tried so hard to leave behind. "Daijoubu yo! Please don't worry about me… I'm just happy that I now have a chance to change the ending with at least three of them…" 

                Watching her careful with a careful gaze of blue indigo, he finally gave in to her insistence. "As long as you're happy… Tell me… how did you manage to summon Genbu?"

                Tilting her head slightly, she gave him a queer look before answering in a tone that spoke that the answer was completely obvious. "We entered the shrine and summoned him."

                Shaking his head at her dumbfounded answer, he then rolled his eyes and rephrased his question. "Could you tell me what happened? Did you not have a change of heart after you were wounded? How did everything end…?"

                Nodding with a slow deliberateness, Siân seemed to get lost in thought as she remembered days long gone to her. It was such a deep concentration that she didn't even notice when Koutoku approached them smiling happily eagerly showing them the food he'd bought for lunch. Approaching the duo, Amiboshi blinked before giving his twin a questioning look. Shunkaku only shook his head before looking back to Siân as he spoke in a soft voice. "Sh, just listen." 

                _The room containing the shrine in honor of Genbu no longer held the grandiose feel it had at one time. Now all that could be felt was a lingering smell of blood and the silenced screams of pain that dully echoed throughout the silence. Takiko could be seen at the bottom of the small steps that led up to the shrine curled into a ball as she rocked her body with unending sobs. _

_                Hatsui was the only one able to sit with her, as the others were too busy trying to care for the mortally wounded. One couldn't really say, but somehow the three that were struggling for each breath remained in a state of complete awareness merely holding on for the sheer purpose of making it through the ceremony. Iname and Uruki seemed to be speechless as they tried all they could to bind the wounds that couldn't seem to stop seeping blood. All knew it was too late, but all of them were too stubborn to admit it. _

_                Dropping her head back limply, Umiyame stared at the elaborately decorated stone ceiling her eyes wide open yet blanked of all emotion.  Blinking slowly, she felt a pricking sensation in her eyes that caused her to suddenly frown. It had been ok to think of only herself dying, but now… Hikitsu and Tomite… They didn't deserve to die. The fact that they were was just so wrong to her. Turning ever so slowly to gaze upon them, she noted how they still manage to smile whenever they were addressed by the ever-calm Namame. And sadly, all it did was make her own heart grow even colder. _

_                Glancing over at Umiyame, a hint of sarcasm was in her blue gaze as Uruki addressed her in a sarcastic tone. "Should've been careful what you wished for… itoko…" _

_                Blinking at this, Umiyame looked away from her and stared directly at the shrine. Soon this would all be over and she wouldn't have to think about it. "Are we ready to begin?" Her voice was unnaturally weak at that point. It was indeed the point of no return. _

_                Namame nodded sadly then walked over to the priestess. Smiling at her ever so lightly, he then handed her the green and black scroll that would be used for the Genbu summoning. "It's time to begin Takiko-sama. They'll be fine…" Though his voice was assuring, everyone else knew he was lying. But everyone knew he needed to. If she were distraught, things could go wrong, and if she hesitated to begin, they would die before they could even save their country. _

_                Slowly she rose to her feet and gave a slight nod as he slowly backed into his place. The wounded remained seated in their positions drowsily concentrating as the ceremony began. In truth it was all a big blur to Umiyame. She remembered the rising of Genbu, the shower of green light, and the priestess making her first wish. The wish that Hokkan would finally be at peace and eternally protected from the forces against it. The next wish was unknown to the others though, for as soon as she made it, she disappeared and none heard from her ever again._

_                For the longest time, seven sets of eyes had stared at the shrine in utter silence. Finally pulling her eyes away from the object, her emerald eyes soon locked on both Hikitsu and Tomite. They looked so weary, and she knew that their time was going to be up soon. As was hers…_

_                "Look!" It was Iname that cried out as she jumped up to the shrine and gently picked up the necklace that lay upon the shrine. It was the first holy object. The Shinzaho. _

_                It would need to be protected for all time, and the answer agonizingly apparent to them all. Tomite blinked slowly as his hazy iridescent eyes settled on the object. "My spirit will remain in order to protect it…"_

_                Hikitsu also nodded as though some secret knowledge was completely clear to him. "Bury deep in the mountains where no normal mortal can reach it… I will also remain to protect it." It had been decided. But as the eyes then drew to Umiyame, a sudden realization washed over them all. In their discussion, the female warrior had taken her last painful breath._

~*~

                It was obvious that her smiles were growing weaker each time she forced herself to paste one on her lips, but neither twin argued nor asked about it. They knew Siân better than she wanted to believe. All she wanted was to make up for the way things had been. The way things had ended back then. Perhaps had she the time, she would have been able to see her error then, instead of now when she couldn't see them all at once. Sighing softly to herself, she then allowed her deep emerald eyes to drift upward in order to glance at the twins as they carried an argument that by all means 'looked' calm. "Aniki… Why didn't you buy ME any?"

                "You didn't ask me to?" The older only smiled as he took another bite of the dessert that both twins had been eyeing all through lunch. "Honestly Suboshi, you can't expect me to think for you."

                "Well, why not Amiboshi?" Narrowing his eyes slightly, Shunkaku's deep blue eyes took on a mischievous glint.  "You and I both like the same things usually… and everyone is always saying that I need some one to look after me. One never knows what I'll get into next."

                Eyeing the smirk that was slowly growing on his younger twin's face, Koutoku suddenly frowned and broke the food in half handing it over to him. "You shouldn't use your misfortune to get you the advantage…" It was more of a mumble than a statement, but whether it was one or the other, Shunkaku was obviously pleased with himself.

                At the look of childish glee in his dark orbs, Siân felt a true smile cross her lips that soon broke into a soft fit of laughter. "You two are something else." 

                Koutoku only blinked out of his grumbling before blushing slightly. "Hey now, there's no need to laugh at us now is there? I'm sure you're just as gullible as I am where Shun-chan is concerned."

                This only caused her to giggle even more as the former seishi turned a dark shade of red at his older brother's comment. "ANIKI!" The outburst only led up to more laughing contributed by Koutoku nearly bringing Shunkaku to an all-new shade of crimson. But as always the smiles and laughter were all short lived as a small child around the age of thirteen ran up panting for air. 

                "Hi! Taka and Miaka asked me to find you guys!" Smiling brightly, the child then bowed even through his breathlessness before peering at them with olive orbs. "I'm one of the…"

                "You're Chiriko aren't you?" All stopped in order to look at Amiboshi as he gave the child what seemed to be an apologetic look. 

                "You're right! And you must be Amiboshi if you know who I am, ne? Though, my name is Ou Do Kun." Still smiling, the boy did his best to make it perfectly clear that there were no ill feelings and there wasn't a need to apologize. "And this must be Suboshi." Turning, Chiriko bowed slightly to the younger twin before looking to Siân and pausing. "I don't believe that we've met though. And I don't believe I know your name."

                Arching a brow curiously at the youngest of the Suzaku seishi, she then nodded before allowing a gentle smile to cross her countenance. "I'm Umiyame of the Genbu seven. But please call me Siân. What did they need of us Ou-san?"

                Closing his eyes, the preteen merely nodded his head in a manner that was almost as grown up as the smile that was easily set upon his lips. It was all too obvious that he was far beyond his years and far more mature than was natural. "They wanted me to get you to come to the university library because they've found Soi and the Genbu warrior Iname. And please, just call me Chiriko if it's easier for you." 

                "Hai, Chiriko-kun." Nodding in affirmation, Siân then looked to the twins and smiled softly. "Shall we go then?" 

                There was something more to the smile and both of the brothers knew it was there. It was yet another chance to see one of her fallen comrades and apologize, or at least make things right again. Koutoku gave a slight nod as he slowly began to gather up the articles left over from lunch. "It will be nice to see Soi-san again." 

                "Hai… It will." Shunkaku nodded hesitantly as he finally realized he was the only one not helping the others clean up. Soon, the work was done and the four found themselves well on their way. For the most part, the quartet was silent, and surprisingly, Suboshi was the one to break the silence. "Who all will be there Chiriko-san?"

                Looking up at the younger twin, the boy smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Taka-san Miaka-san, Yui-san, Tetsuya-san, Soi-san, Iname-san, and Keisuke-san. We thought that since you and your brother are the only known Seiryuu, that it would be wise to invite the two of you. Soi-san seems a little out of place…" Looking down slowly, a look of regret over that fact washed over his repose. "The battle between the Seiryuu and Suzaku Seishi… was most unfair to all of us…"

                At this, Amiboshi nodded, but Suboshi refused to respond. Siân on the other hand wasn't really certain what to think. She hadn't been there when that battle occurred and at that moment, she was sure it was a good thing. "Has the book responded to either of them Chiriko-san?"

                At this, the boy timidly gave a sort of nod confirming her question. "Hai… When Soi-san touched the book the room filled with the blue light of Seiryuu, but nothing happened when Iname-san touched it. It's rather puzzling indeed. There seems to be no logical reason for this to be happening. None what so ever…"

                Shaking his head softly, strands of sandy brown fell into eyes of indigo hiding the look of confusion due to a deep lack of understanding. "A book… It just seems too odd. Unfair…"

                All eyes fell on Koutoku as they continued on their journey. He was right. All four were supposedly from a book. Lives that were altered all for the sake of a story. Lives that had been lost all so that a few symbols and words could appear on a piece of paper. It all made no sense at all. "Maybe… maybe it will make sense soon. We can only hope…" Siân's voice was desperate, but at that point, all of them were. 

~*~

                Once again the room was crowded as the small group filled the small room. All eyes were rested on the brown leather covered book on the center of the oak table. Upon their arrival, Iname had quickly latched onto the unsuspecting Siân and hugged her tightly. Words were spilled forth from the young girl's lips of remorse and glee mixed as one. All the Seishi Umiyame could do was hug her back and smile brightly reassuring her that it was her own fault and that things would be different. 

                On the other hand, the twins had greeted the older woman respectfully, getting a bright smile from Koutoku, and a gentle nod from Shunkaku. Where it wasn't nearly as emotional, it was definitely something of sentimental value for all three of them. Now the time found them all silent not knowing what to say. All had touched the book but one, and he was proving to be the unwilling party. "Maybe we need the book to run it's course? We don't know what will happen unless we all touch it…"

                "Ne, Chiriko-san, what if it's really bad? Ya know… we all just up and disappear or something…" Chu blinked slowly from her spot beside Siân, light blue eyes wide with something akin to fear. 

                "Where that's true Chu-chan, it's also true in what Chiriko-san is saying…" Soi held the book within her gaze a moment longer before glancing up at the door as it flew open to reveal the livid Genrou waving a fist mainly at Taka. 

                "TAKA! Why didn't you tell me you were meeting again??? How could you leave me out?" A look of genuine hurt worked over his face as he then ran over to Miaka and gave his best puppy look not even noticing the intense gaze pinned on him. "Miaka-chan! Even you!" Sighing softly, he then turned away with a melodramatic sigh. "And they wonder why I say I hate women…"

                "Well MAYBE we didn't want you to be here cause you're such a spazz Genrou!" With this, Taka stuck his tongue out at the fiery red head and crossed his arms over his chest.

                "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

                "Tasuki-san… Taka-chan! Stop it!" Miaka gave them both a pleading look that only fell upon deaf ears. All the while, Iname edged her way closer to Tasuki eyes wide and sparkling with what looked like awe.

                "HOE! He's hot!" Clapping her hands together, Chu received everyone's attention instantly. "UMIYAME-SAN! Who is he???"

                Glancing at the now gaping mouth of Genrou, Siân felt herself chuckle suddenly at her friend's blatant statement as well as her forthright question. "That's Genrou, Chu-kun. He was the Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki." 

                "WAI! NE! Genrou-kun! I'm Tanne Chu!" With that the girl leapt after him with the very intent of glomping only to miss him as he ran in fear. 

                "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN? I HATE WOMEN!!!" Even with his maneuvering, it was obvious that Iname wasn't about to give up. Dodging between Amiboshi and Soi, Iname followed closely knocking the older twin unsteady sending him flailing forward toward the small table where the book sat. 

                Instinct caused him to reach out and catch himself, but something strange seemed to happen. Purposely the older twin tried to avoid contact with the book but soon he found that like magic, the book seemed to move straight into his path causing him to brush his fingertips lightly over it's old cover. All that was heard was the screams from both his brother and Siân before the room was dropped into pure darkness. But what the others saw was completely different.

                One instant everyone stood around the table, and the next Soi, Tasuki, Siân, Shunkaku, and Koutoku were all gone within a blink of their eyes. Iname could only blink as she glanced about truly confused beyond all reason. "Wh-where… are they?"

                Miaka was the next to come to as she frantically searched the room, even looking under the table for her lost friends. "TAKA! They're gone!"

                It had been another long boring day for the Hahm couple as they sat silently on the balcony of their apartment. For the most part, they'd been discussing the books strange behavior not really understanding why or what it was doing. "What do you think is going to happen Dourin-chan?"

                "I don't know… I can't seem to understand it myself." Twirling a long strand of silvery platinum hair around a finger, Tokaki could hear her soft sigh even above the wind as it blew around them. He would have commented, said anything to comfort her, but before he could, everything went dark and soon, the balcony was completely empty.

                "You're not still mad at her, are you Tomite-san?" Ayame looked at the boy with amethyst hair pleadingly before giving the third party a hopeful glance that requested help.

                "Ayame-san… Tan-kun is rightfully upset about past events. But I understand why you think he should forgive and forget. I'm sure you of all people know how bad she'd gotten in those days, and yet now you fight for her. It's very admirable." Nodding his head slowly, one graceful hand raised to gently brush the long locks of blonde out of his one good eye.

                "That's not it… I'm just…" The shorter boy exhaled heavily before shaking his head. "I think I'm just not comfortable with how close she is to that psychotic loser."

                "Hey! No talking about Shun-kun that way! He's not nearly as bad as you think…" This only made Ayame frown harder wishing she hadn't doomed herself to this pointless argument.

                "All I have to say is… I refuse to tolerate…" That was all that was heard as the three were suddenly cloaked in a palpable darkness stifling all sound and all sight only to reveal that they were no longer there.

                "Where did Tasuki run off to, no da?" Chichiri frowned slightly as he shaded his eyes from the onslaught of sunshine that seemed to blare down upon the trio as they sat at a table outside of a teashop. 

                "Does Genrou really need a reason to run off Houjun-san? He's always been the spontaneous troublesome type." Hotohori stated calmly before sipping slowly from the porcelain cup in his hands. 

                This only got the third one with them to laugh softly and nod his head causing a wave of deep violet to fall into golden eyes. "His highness has a point Chichiri-san. You shouldn't worry about Tasuki-san."

                "Honto… demo… With all this book business, I just don't feel right about it." Houjun sighed softly before sinking deeper into his chair shaking his head. "I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next…"

                "It's because you were a monk maybe?" Smirking lightly, Nuriko leaned back in his chair as his long arms crossed behind his head. "You worry too much Houjun-san." As if on cue, the conversation was cut short as the veil of darkness fell upon them choking off all communication in a suffocating manner only to dissipate leaving an empty table and passerby's with wide disbelieving eyes.

~*~

                In a matter of minutes, the darkness cleared only to leave fourteen people lying upon the ground unmoving. What had only been a few moments had felt like days to them, and none made an effort to move at all. Siân was the first to stir giving a soft moan as she forced her eyes open in order to take in just what had happened. Only, she wished she hadn't all too late. It was desert, that was a simply known fact, but it was the gut feeling that made her heart sink. Slowly but surely she looked down only to see she was wearing the exact clothing she had worn years ago when she'd died in Hokkan. Shivering, she then looked up to see the others noting that attire had totally changed for her companions entirely just as hers did.

                This was the universe of the Four Gods. This barren wasteland was what remained of the land she had once called home. Shaking her head slowly, she then instantly ran to Shunkaku nudging him softly. She knew she should have let him come to on his own, but fear was tightly gripping at her throat making the simple task of breathing completely unthinkable. "Shun-chan… please… wake up!"

                Moaning softly, the boy soon turned slowly only to slowly blink and gaze in bewilderment at the girl he'd loved and adored all of his current lifetime. Focusing on her, he suddenly sat up and looked at her in concern. "Daijoubu Siân-chan?" Stopping in mid question, his eyes suddenly widened as he took in her attire. "Siân-chan…" 

                Nodding her head slowly, she then pointed idly at his orange and blue clothing before letting out a soft sigh. Things were not going in a direction that either of them liked. It had taken them entire lifetimes to get over their lives in this world and the last place they wanted to see was exactly where they were right then. "Daijoubu…" Brushing his hair gently face, she then sighed and looked up as a few others began to stir. "I'm going to check on everyone else."

                Slowly getting to her feet, she noted Nuriko as he struggled to his feet in order to go to the unconscious Hotohori while Chichiri moved to the dazed and confused Tasuki. Not far from that, Amiboshi was gently lifting Uruki into his lap sighing softly as he checked to see if she was ok before looking up to smile at his twin gently. Smiling in relief to herself, she then knelt down beside Tomite and reached out to sweep his amethyst bangs from his closed eyes. "Tomite-san…" 

                "He'll be fine, just give him a minute…" Looking up sharply, her eyes met with the solitaire orb of silver before it directed its attention to the magenta haired Seiryuu Seishi. In all truth it amazed her how everyone seemed to react to the situation. Totally opposite sides were gently expressing concern to one another in a way she didn't deem possible. But then again, she herself had fallen in love with a Seiryuu Seishi, and all her life she'd despised anything that had to do with the land of Kutou.

                Off to her side she heard Tokaki gently inquiring about Subaru's health before being pinched for his absent comment concerning all of the pretty young ladies he'd ended up with in this situation. Shaking her head, she laughed softly before looking down at the amethyst haired boy as he slowly opened his iridescent orbs of green in order to gaze at her quietly. "Hey there handsome… doing ok?"

                Nodding slowly he then managed a small smile before sitting up next to her. "I'm fine." Pausing briefly, she watched as his eyes widened dramatically. "My clothes…" They were the same as she remembered them. Royal purple bordered in gold and the ever-present bucket shaped hat. Giving a soft sigh, her train of thought was broken as a resounding cry broke the quiet atmosphere about them.

                "AH! I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HELL!!!"

                "I do say, she's just as ugly as I remember her…" Hotohori's voice soon followed the words that Tasuki made sure everyone heard. 

                "Sanakakebaba!" This time it was Nuriko that shrieked as he hid behind the calm yet disgusted Hotohori eyes wide with an equal disgust.

                Though, what surprised her the most was when she heard Suboshi voice a question of his own nearly causing Siân to faint. "Whose the ugly old hag?" And with him, she dually noted the look of disgust that crossed Tomite's own face. 

                Though, before she could really look to see who they were talking about, a distinct crackle of electricity filled the air as all five offenders were struck by lightning. "Man… You should have learned by now, no da. Taitsu-kun has a nasty temper when it comes to being made fun of…"

                Looking up slowly at Houjun's words only to meet the old disgruntled gaze of the floating old woman in question. Shaking her head slowly, she then rose to her feet ignoring Tan and Shunkaku as they twitched slightly with wide eyes. "What's going on and who are you may I ask?"

                Turning her head slowly to look at Siân, Taitsu-kun sighed and shook her head at what looked like to her as a bunch of brats not worth her time. "With comments like that for a greeting, I'm not sure I even want to help you people anymore."

                This only caused Chichiri to sigh as he turned to smile at Umiyame placidly. "This is Taitsu-kun, she's the creator of the Universe of the Four Gods. And don't worry, she'll get over it. They always act like this when they see her, no da."

                "CHICHIRI!" Grumbling slightly, the old woman sent him a steady glare before looking back to her. "You seem to be mature enough to talk to…" 

                "Please forgive our friends for their behavior." This time it was Hikitsu whom had stepped up beside Umiyame smiling gently. "We'd be very honored if you could explain to us what is going on and why we are here."

                "Very well… I'll tell you. But one word out of the femme boy, narcissist, fang boy, yo-yo boy, or bucket hat boy and I will leave the fourteen of you out here to rot." Still glaring at said people, she was soon cut off as Tokaki suddenly became aware of the situation and put in his two sense in a whiny tone.

                "Uck… Whose the hag?" Though, before Taitsu-kun could say anything, Dourin slammed a hand into the back of his head frowning deeply. 

                This seemed to amuse the old creator as a smile soon curled across her lips wryly. "As I was saying…" Still smirking, she then threw a quick glance over the lot before sighing. "As you can tell, you're back in the Universe of the Four Gods, and at this point in time, all that remains is a barren waste land." Shock seemed to spread through out the group as they for the first time truly looked at their surroundings. "Why you are here? That's because I summoned you. But my intent was to summon all of the Seishi, and it seems I've only been able to retrieve you fourteen. A shadow is falling over this world. And with this presence, our world is disappearing." Pausing, she looked at them with a steady gaze that spoke of both dread and calm all at once. "And should it totally vanish, so will everyone of you. All of us will cease to exist…" 

                "NANI!?!" It wasn't just one cry that broke her explanation; it was almost everyone present. "Doushite???" 

                "I'm not sure how… I just know that a deep hatred for this world has somehow thrown off the balance and is slowly devouring everything that is. And sadly, the fate of this world's future, as well as your own lie within your hands. There is nothing I can do. Somehow… my powers are diminishing as well."

                "Uso… This can't be…" Soi looked at Taitsu-kun with wide eyes before dropping them to the ground. None of them wanted to be there, but it seemed that none of them really had a choice. And if they didn't comply, it seemed that they would all cease to exist. "Demo… if we don't know what we're really up against, how can we stop it?"

                "I don't know… But I have a feeling that it will come to you."

                "We'll never know peace… will we?" Siân spoke dryly as she slowly began to shake her head. "We'll never know what it's like to live without pain and suffering… will we?"

                "Gomen nesai Umiyame-san… I can't answer that for you… I just know that if you don't fight to save your lives, none of us will survive…" Taitsu-kun spoke softly before gazing at her sadly. "Please… I beg you."

                "It seems… that we don't have a choice… is that what you're saying Sanakakebaba?" Tasuki asked through clenched teeth easily baring his fangs at the idea entirely. 

                "That is correct…" Returning the glare, she fought the urge to electrify the red head once more.

                "Then there is no choice. I will help you and leave the name Chen Emtato behind once more in order to be Hikitsu." Turning to look at his fellow Genbu Seishi, he smiled sadly before inquiring. "Will you all help me?"

                "Of course! Without a doubt!" Uruki beamed as she bobbed her head not even paying attention to Tomite and Umiyame as they also nodded in consent. 

                "Guess that means I'll have to tag along to take care of all you losers! I'll help out too!" Tasuki grinned before hooking an arm around Chichiri's neck. "So will 'Chiri-san!" 

                "Sure thing, no da!"

                "Then I will too! Gotta keep fang boy there in line you know!" Smirking evilly, Nuriko then patted the former emperor on the shoulder nearly knocking him completely off his feet. "So will his highness of course!"

                Laughing softly, Subaru smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Slapping a hand quickly over her husband's mouth she then cheerfully put forth her own admission. "We'll help too!" 

                "Very well then… it seems it can't be helped… I'll help as well. Soi-san, otootochan, will you help as well?" Both nodded silently only to make the others grin minutely. Never before had seishi of different gods worked together like this, indeed it was a historical event. 

                "I'm glad to hear you all consent to this. I can't promise you that it will be easy, especially when you don't truly know what you're up against…"

                "You have no idea…" It was only a whisper, but the tone was cold enough to freeze the blood in your veins instantly. "None of you could stop the hate that is mine. And soon… oh so very soon… you'll see why…" A soft laughter soon ensued causing the fourteen to shiver in place as they frantically looked around hoping to see something, anything at all, but nothing at all was to be found. 

~*~

~ ~ ~ Ok you guys. I get the picture and I threw this chapter together within a span of three days. So if it sucks, that's why. I did try though. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but life is getting in the way. I seem to have no time to even think for my self anymore. ^^;; I work 30 hours a week and go to school for 13 hours a week. So, homework is the top priority. The only reason this got done was because a certain reviewer scared me into action. O.O I didn't want to be flamed. O.o;; So, I'm really sorry this took so long. It's not really a matter of writers block, just a matter of not having any time. I hope this chapter makes up for it… Sorry again. I hope you enjoy.


	10. Something Not Quite Right

Chapter Ten: Something Not Quite Right 

~ Imprisoning me 

All that I see… ~

                To the bemused mind, everything was too still and far too quiet. There was no wind and the little noise that the motley group did make seemed to be choked off as though they were in the soundless void in space. That alone kept their conversations to a minimum, and when they did talk words were edged with pain and anger and at times even jealousy. For the time being they were stuck in the home of Taitsu-kun, but that was to be expected. They had no destination in mind, and no clue as to what they were fighting in the first place. So, all they did was wait, and that fact alone drove them all insane.

                Eyes of shimmering emerald glittered slightly in melancholy as they searched the mountainous area in hopes of seeing some movement. Yet there was none to be found. It disheartened her greatly and finally she was forced to look away as her eyes averted to the ground. Umiyame hadn't remembered the Universe of the Four Gods looking so… dead. 

                _It's sad… isn't it?_

                "What?"

                _This lifeless thing… it's sad… yet so satisfying…_

"…." Umiyame blinked at the deep yet soft voice as it drifted through the depths of her thoughts. It was as though the person was right next to her speaking loud enough for all to hear and yet when she'd searched she found no one. "Who are you?"

                _Don't you hate it? I can feel your thoughts and they betray you. You have no happy memories here… why protect it?_

Frowning deeply at this, the brunette shook her head firmly in hopes of shaking such thoughts, but the more she tried, the more they thickened within her train of thought. "What right have you to accuse me of such things?"

                _It hurts doesn't it? Thinking of what happened to you before… How you were defiled and tortured for years by the very people your loved one protects… Is he worthy? Are they worthy of you?_

Unbidden tears began to well in her eyes as she gritted her teeth forbidding them the chance to fall as she snapped them closed quickly. "That was then… things have changed…"

                _Have they? Go to Kutou and see for yourself sweet child. They're just as vile now as they always were… Even when they know this world is falling to ruin… Such hopeless creatures humans are. Greed, lust, power… They rule they're lives. Dare you think any of that could change?_

                "I think nothing… Who am I to judge the worthiness of a person?"

                _One who knows their wickedness first hand? One whose suffered that which proves them dirty and vile? Surely you realize that much… I know your pain, so why must you suffer more?_

Opening her mouth to answer, a sudden shout broke her thoughts and the fog that seemed to have enveloped her mind prohibiting her from escaping the grasp of something that both felt warm and cold all at once. Turning her head slowly, empty eyes of jade rested upon the two figures glaring one another down not quite able to focus on either. "Listen you Seiryuu trash…I'm sick of your impertinence."

                Growling in response to what sounded like Tomite's voice, the other held a fist up between them angrily as he hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh really? Keep it to yourself you purple haired freak… I have just as much right to be here as you do! The only reason you're so ticked is because as long as I'm here Umiyame isn't going to notice you." There was a smug smile that touched Suboshi's face as the Genbu seishi nearly growled in response.

                "Will you two please stop…" Hikitsu stepped between them shaking his head slowly before sending a sharp look in either's direction. "I know this is all trying, but we can't collapse and fight one another. We have more important things to focus on…"

                "He's right Suboshi… let it go…" The younger twin blinked as his indigo blue orbs rose to meet those of gentle maroon as Soi smiled weakly. "It seems we're all getting stir crazy… but fighting won't help…"

                Umiyame blinked a few times in thought as she reflected back to the conversation she'd just had. For some reason, just the short moments of those accusing words seemed to have sapped her of what energy she had once possessed sending her spiraling into self-doubt. Was she the only one that heard it? Of course… for those words were pointed directly at her. How did that smooth female voice know? How was it possible that anyone knew the pain she suffered at the hands of Kutou soldiers? 

                Shaking her head quickly, her eyes suddenly found the pale countenance of the magenta haired woman as she looked away to the horizon thinking no one could see her. Yes, it seemed that even though her conversation with that woman was just between them, that Soi must have had a round as well. She could have been wrong though. It was never wise to make an assumption, but the emptiness and pain that suddenly flashed through Soi's eyes only made her wonder. 

                "Umiyame?" Jumping slightly, she then looked up quickly only to meet a look of concern within the eyes of the older twin matched only by an equally concerned look within Uruki's as well. "Is something the matter? You look pale…"

                "I'm fine…" The answer was quick, and to her amazement sharp and cold much like her old self from years long past. Looking away quickly, she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath attempting to calm the tight feeling that seemed to throb in her chest. "Gomen ne… I'm just… not well."

                For a moment, Uruki had narrowed her eyes, but as soon as Umiyame apologized her eyes softened once more. It was habit to react in such a way where her cousin was concerned, for that sharp tongue was all too familiar to her. It had brought down a good deal of the Genbu Seishi's morale unintentionally. "Maybe you should rest."

                "No… Not now… demo, arigauto." Slowly standing to her feet, she gave the duo a soft reassuring smile before pushing past them and heading for the small palace like home of Taitsu-kun. Maybe she should talk to the creator, it may help her figure out what was haunting her and why she felt as though the world was caving in upon her like a black hole in the midst of the soundless void.

~*~

                "Where did they go?!" Crying out angrily, the pink haired Genbu warrior looked with wide blue eyes to her companions as they all gaped at the open book on the floor. Miaka sat with tears streaming down her cheeks as she timidly reached for the book with trembling hands while Taka only gaped silently on the other side of the table. 

                "They… they were sucked in…" Miaka's shaking voice barely left her pale lips as her hands finally closed around the binding and slowly lifted the object into her lap. Turning pages slowly at first, the pace suddenly became frantic as she turned even faster until the pages began to turn themselves. Pulling her hand away quickly, sudden letters began to appear in large print over a two-page spread that made the trio gasp in sudden fear. 

                The darkness has come to take away everything you love. Where truth is twisted and hearts are broken, you will find the ones you love. And you cannot save them…

                Taka quickly yanked the book from her hands and glared at it as his deep ink blue eyes narrowed. "What happened? What did you do with them!" The former seishi's voice quaked only slightly as the letters erased and a new line appeared on the freshly blank pages. 

                _Nothing has been done… yet. _

Crying out in fear, Miaka quickly wrapped her arms about Taka's arm closing her eyes tightly. "Does this mean that all of the ones the book reacted to are now in the book again? But why doesn't it show up on the pages?"

                "I… I don't know…" Taka could only tremble as he shook his head slowly sending a fall of deep blue hair over his eyes. "This isn't making sense…"

                Growling lightly under her breath, Iname quickly pulled the book away from Miaka and Taka glaring at the blank pages angrily. "Listen here you unnerving piece of tree bark! Tell me where you took Umiyame-san and that bishie! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" For a long moment silence prevailed and no response came, but soon the black letters emerged within the sea of white in a slow foreboding manner. 

                _Be careful what you say… You've been saved the pain for now, why beg for it sooner? Sit back and watch as everything fades away…_

As the last period touched the white surface, the whole room swirled in black mist and the book lifted up from Chu's hands only to explode into the four colors of light then fall to the ground with a loud thud. All went silent for a moment as normalcy finally returned to the small university library room, but as soon as they moved toward the book it snapped open and all of the pages fanned through until it hit the beginning with a loud crack. All of the pages were blank now, and not a single chapter remained. 

                _For your entertainment… I will start a new chapter to a story that will tell the ending to such a pointless world. From now on no priestesses will journey here again to see the horrors of this universe and that which it created. All will cease by the end of this story… And I will show you how I win my triumph, for what is a book without dramatic irony? You will know my plans because no one else will enter this world. And you will watch each one die…_

                With those words, written primly across the first page, a line was then skipped as they story began. The three pulled in closer as a soft sob escaped Miaka's throat as she shook her head in fear for her friends. Taka only hugged her as he watched the girl with pink hair slowly pick up the book and read the almost sarcastic reverent words as they appeared. "Warriors serving the four gods have once more been called, but for a different reason. They have been called forth to die fighting for something that doesn't even deserve such devotion. But can they truly win when the gods themselves have been silenced?"

                Before anyone could comment, the door opened as Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya walked in giving the others a puzzled look. "Hey, what's going on guys?" Keisuke blinked a few times as a look of worry crossed his face at the sight of tears on his little sister's face. "What happened?"

                But no one could speak, not even the ever-bold Iname who could only point to the slowly appearing symbols of kanji on the pristine white pages. Yui was the first to speak as her eyes flew over the page swiftly taking in the words as her green eyes widened. "They've… they've been taken away…" A deafening silence fell over the room as the sandy blonde dropped her eyes to the floor sadly. 

~*~

                "Taitsu-kun?" Umiyame stepped silently into the large room littered with Romanesque pillars that normally held the creator as she watched over the universe of the four gods. Looking about with wide eyes of shadowed green, she felt her skin crawl as an unseen breeze of cold air washed over her almost frail like form. Shoulders drooping slightly, her head then dipped as well dropping long bangs of chestnut into her saddened eyes. Maybe she'd been wrong about this…

                "What is it Umiyame…?" Snapping to attention once more, the warrior gave the old woman a poised glance that seemed almost wild for a single moment then calmed into the normal placid sea of green. "Is something troubling you?"

                Looking to the only door exiting the room, she then finally looked back to the withered figure as she slowly hovered closer to her motionless form. "I'm…" Pausing a long moment, she started to question what she'd originally wanted to say. It wouldn't seem so good if she proclaimed that she'd been hearing voices… "Could you tell me more about what's happening?"

                Giving the young warrior a careful look, Taitsu-kun merely nodded before floating in the direction of her large mirror. Waving a small gnarled hand before it's silvery surface, the reflections it held began to ripple then fade into a scene of what seemed to be the country of Konan. Stepping closer, she watched with wide eyes, as people in countless scenes would suddenly drop screaming in pain then turn to stone in an instant. "It seems our world is slowly being frozen as though time is stopping. Not only in Konan, but people in the other countries are facing this fate as well. When it first started to occur people only petrified once every week or so but lately… it's been happening at least one a day."

                Eyes of green locked on the petrified form as they shimmered with a layer of moisture as they drank in the look of agony on the person's face. No one deserved this. No one deserved to have their life swiftly taken from them in a way worse than even death itself. Shaking her head slowly, she then looked away in order to look at the solemn woman floating beside her. "Is this all that's happening?"

                "Such a critical mind… I'd almost question your heart for this in itself is far more horrifying than any other problem that has arisen…" Watching Umiyame look away quickly with a flinch, Taitsu-kun merely shook her head before nodding to the mirror causing it to shimmer and change to a seen within the bounds of Hokkan. There the palace lay crumbled in places as a great chasm trailed through the center of the city. 

                "Wh-what happened?!" 

                "Great earth quakes hit Hokkan just this past week before you arrived… Just as Hurricanes and Tornadoes tore through the country guarded by Byakko. Suzaku's land of Konan has undergone a series of fires that can't be controlled where the country of Seiryuu has dealt with countless flooding." Looking for the first time with tired eyes upon the mirror, Taitsu-kun then shook her head causing the vision to vanish. "Natural disaster and supernatural disaster has been plague upon us, and I know not how this came to be."

                Dropping her eyes to the stone floor, Umiyame clenched her teeth together before closing her eyes reveling in the darkness that resided behind closed lids. It was horrible. The pain, terror and chaos that was running it's course over her former home was boundless, yet something tickled the back of her mind and kept her from feeling too horrified at the news she'd now received. It wasn't the same calm hatred she'd known when she was in Hokkan, rather a soft voice that told her that just maybe this world was getting what it deserved. Though, even then she couldn't denounce the other voice that told her that there were still innocent people, and they were suffering unjustly.

                "Why do you not tell me what is troubling you Umiyame? I see it in your every move that you want to tell me something. Wasn't that why you sought me out?" For a moment, she began to tremble then eyes of fierce green snapped up in order to bear down at the woman with white hair.

                "You sound so self righteous, as though you know everything! But you don't! You don't even know why this is happening…" Smirking in a manner that could almost be called evil, Umiyame then continued in a voice edged in a sound that was not her own. For some reason, everything became blurry and nothing she said or did in that moment was her own any longer. "Old fool… the people deserve everything that's coming to them. This world… this hateful and vile place… it will shrivel up and die taking you along with it." As the last statement escaped her lips, Umiyame suddenly forced her hands to lace through her hair, making fist in the short strands as she cried out in pain. Falling to the floor in a heap, she soon drifted into darkness where only a soft mellow voice fringed with hate kept her company.

                "Umiyame!" Crying out in both surprise and worry, the old creator hovered closed to the unconscious yet still trembling form of the Genbu seishi. Giving her body a once over, her old eyes soon fell closed as her thoughts clouded with questions. Who could have penetrated someone with such a strong mind? Umiyame wasn't weak, she was known for her strength, but she knew, even if those words were somewhere within her heart, the seishi would never have uttered them. Much less truly believe the words that had been spoken. "Nyan-nyan…" At her soft call, a small cat like girl appeared and beamed at the old woman as she awaited her orders. "Take Umiyame to her room, she's very tired… and… keep an eye on her for me…"

~*~

                "I want to see Hokkan…" Deep amethyst hair spilled forth over iridescent green as Tomite bowed his head sadly. "I want to know if everything is ok. I don't like it here. It's… like a false haven that is hiding the chaos outside."

                "We're safe here Tomite… We shouldn't venture out till we know what we're up against…" The man with platinum hair gave his companion a patient look as he then turned his head away in order to watch as Tasuki and Nuriko waved their fists at one another in an argument.

                "How will we know what we're up against if we sit around staring at each other?!" Snarling the comment out at his friend, the green-eyed boy then jumped to his feet and marched away from Hikitsu in a flurry of anger. The older let out a soft sigh as he watched the younger storm away contemplating his words.

                For once the eager seishi was correct about his feelings, and Hikitsu could not deny it. Walking slowly over to where Hotohori and Chichiri sat, he then smiled at them amiably giving a slight nod of recognition before speaking. "Could I have a word with you two?"

                Hotohori blinked at first before giving the older man an elegant smile as well as a regal nod in means to encourage whatever Hikitsu had to say. "But of course my friend. What is it that you need to speak with us about?"

                At this, Chichiri could be heard snickering under his breath as well as muttering something about former emperors before giving the platinum blonde a nod as well. "Sure thing no da! What's on your mind?"

                "It's come to my attention that staying here is getting us no where… So, I think it's time that some of us, or maybe even all of us went out to at least scout out what is really going on. We'll learn nothing here where we're sheltered by the creator's power…" The two took in his words nodding slowly as Hikitsu trailed off. "What do you think? I'd much rather have a second opinion…"

                "I understand fully what you are saying and totally agree. But to have all of us go is risky… Should something happen, we need to have some back up." Hotohori looked thoughtful as he rested his chin in one hand and tapped his cheek softly with his index finger. 

                "Great idea Hikitsu! Now I know why they chose you to guard the Shinzaho, no da!" Giving the blonde a quick smile, Chichiri then jumped to his feet and turned to Hotohori. "Your idea is with merit as well Hotohori, so we should chose a party quickly, no da!" 

                The two nodded to the monk slowly before sinking deep into thought once more. After a long moment, Hotohori spoke up once again looking to Hikitsu with a soft smile. "I'll go, but you should stay Hikitsu. We need you to strategize our moves. I can tell a great mind when I see one. Chichiri, would you mind accompanying me?"

                "Mochiron! I wouldn't miss it, no da!" Turning his head to glance at the others out in the small courtyard, his eyes first fell on the arguing Tasuki and Nuriko bringing about a nervous look to his normally smiling face. "I think we'll leave them here, no da…" 

                Hikitsu could only follow the gaze as his expression also changed as he felt the perspiration build on his forehead. "Good thinking… Take Tomite with you though… he's aching to get out of here and to keep him cooped up here isn't a good idea. Uruki would be a big help as well…"

                Nodding in agreement, Hotohori then drew his eyes to the twins as they sat beneath a tree talking to one another softly while Suboshi merely frowned constantly as Amiboshi continued to smile. "We'll take Amiboshi along as well… it will be good to take at least one of each seishi to keep the balance."

                "Then that leaves Byakko… How about Subaru? She has healing power and that could help out a great deal…" Hikitsu glanced up at the former emperor that seemed to be quite pleased with this idea as he nodded. "Then it's settled… when do you wish to set out?"

                "Maybe tonight or in the morning…" Hotohori mused thoughtfully then finally gave a sharp nod and spoke with a stern voice. "Tonight most definitely… this waiting is playing havoc on me…"

                Laughing softly at this, Chichiri merely shook his head before smiling at the two of them. "Sounds good to me! I miss my days on the road! The sooner we leave the better, no da!"

~*~

                Eyes of blackened green opened slowly in order to glance lazily about the dimly lit room before once more falling closed. A set look of anger edged in sadness etched over fine porcelain features creased as her frail body was forced into a sitting position. One trembling hand slowly slipped over the hunter satin like fabric of her shirt before gripping just above the elbow as a wave of nausea washed through her. Leaning forward in a dry heave, Umiyame had to cough as she struggled to regain her composure. The light was slowly returning to her eyes as they opened once more through the hazed feeling in her mind. 

                It felt nearly like the sensation of she could only call a hangover yet, she couldn't remember when she'd ever touched alcohol in her life. Something felt strange though, like just maybe she'd done something she shouldn't have though wasn't truly sure of what that might be. Thinking carefully she could remember hearing a voice, even responding to it, but when she'd left to talk to the creator everything went black. Now, here she was in her room waking up with a headache from hell. 

                "Umiyame?" Looking up sharply, her eyes were met by that of iridescent green shaded with concern as he timidly moved to take a seat on the bed beside her. "Daijoubu? Taitsu-kun said I'd find you here… but it's not like you to be out cold in your room in the middle of the day…"

                Idly reaching out, one hand pushed aside the deep amethyst bangs from his eyes before a small smile touched her lips in an attempt to calm his fears. "Daijoubu yo… There's nothing to worry about, I think I just passed out and someone must have put me to bed. I haven't been sleeping well with so much on my mind. Demo… arigauto… for your concern."

                Tomite shifted slightly as his eyes gave a disbelieving gaze. Finally giving a soft sigh his head provided her with a curt nod and a serious expression when his green eyes rose once more to meet her own. "We're sending out a party to scout out what's going on and see what we can find… I was asked to go along. I… I just wanted to tell you before we left. We'll be leaving after dinner."

                Slowly nodding her head to this, she then drew her attention to the slowly darkening window that overlooked the quiet mountain rage. "I understand… Who will be going?" Not looking back to him, she let her shoulders slump slightly at the knowledge of knowing she wasn't one of them and that more time would be spent in idle here.

                "Hotohori-san, Chichiri-san, Subaru-san, Amiboshi-san, and Uruki-chan. Actually… I think Nuriko-san has weaseled his way into going as well…" Giving a slight frown at this thought, he then shrugged his shoulders before smiling at her again. "At least you can rest easy knowing that at least SOMETHING is being done about this whole situation… I've noticed you haven't been looking very healthy lately…"

                Shaking her head in defiance her eyes then grew sharp as they quickly turned in his direction. "I'm fine I told you… Must you keep doting over me? It's rather ridiculous… I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as everyone else…" Clenching her teeth together as she cut off her statement, her head then bowed toward her lap causing a fall of long uneven bangs to fall into her eyes. "Gomen ne… I… I think you're right… Something is wrong…" Bracing one hand against her forehead, her eyelids slid closed. Something wasn't quite right all of a sudden and she didn't understand. It was almost like the old habits of the past were suddenly sinking in taking hold and taking control.

                Giving a slightly surprised gape, the amethyst haired teen finally blinked before taking on a solemn look as he nodded in agreement. It had been so very long since she'd used such a tone of voice with him and the resurfacing for some reason put him on edge. "Aa… We'll hurry back and send for you guys if things go wrong… Please… Rest."

                With that said, the young Genbu seishi then stood to his feet and silently slipped from the room. Upon the click of the door being closed, Umiyame then lifted her gaze to it with an evil grin tainting her pale lips. "Things will go wrong… I guarantee that…" A soft detached laugh then slipped from her throat and filled the quiet room in a way that wasn't her own.

~*~

                _All your kindness… Do you ever wonder if it was worth it?_

                "What?" Looking up sharply, dark blonde hair slipped into eyes of dark blue indigo in response to the quick movement. Turning his head to the side to gaze at his twin, the younger merely blinked as his blue eyes widened almost blankly.

                "I didn't say anything…" Suboshi arched a brow slowly at his older twin then smirked as he leaned in closer to whisper in Amiboshi's ear. "Tell me you aren't hearing things now are you Aniki?"

                Giving Suboshi a wry look, the older merely shook his head and sighed as he replaced his flute to his slightly parted lips. Once more closing his eyes, he allowed a gentle breath to enter the instrument causing a soft note to come forth from it's hollowed depths in the beginnings of a melody.

                _Do you ever think about the things you had to give up in order to make everyone else happy? You didn't even get to be happy in your new life… _

                Hitting an off key note, the blonde opened his eyes in annoyance as he lowered the instrument to his lap. At first he was going to yell at his twin, but when his eyes reached him, Suboshi had already wandered off and started an argument with Tasuki. Arching a brow slowly with a bemused look, he then closed his eyes again as his brow furrowed. "I must be crazy…"

                _Far from it… _

"Nani???" Eyes flying open once more, the only thing that saved him from falling backwards was the tree he sat beneath. Breathing in deeply, he wildly searched the area for the voice that seemed to echo in his head. That is, till he realized it was exactly that. Calming himself for a moment, he then spoke very softly hoping that no one would see or hear him at the risk of them questioning his sanity. "Who are you?"

                _Some one that understands… I know your pain and loss… What it's like to love someone then give them up for the good of others. You were even born to protect a country that repulsed and destroyed your family for no reason… You even had to lose the one thing you cared for most at the time…_

                "How do you know this?" They were words of truth he couldn't deny, but anyone who knew the history of Kutou could have guessed what many families had to undergo. "Why should I listen to you?"

                _You don't have to… but you will. First you sacrifice your life in order to bring your brother happiness… then all he does is torment others and bring about despair… Was that what you wanted? Yet still you forgave… and let your own body die in order to let your brother save the one he loved… Why did you suffer so much pain? Was it truly worth it?_

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to this…" Trembling words barely went past his shaking lips as his head shook in denial. "You have no right to make such accusations!"

                _Truly convincing… But you know I'm right…_

"Even if you are…" Barely a whisper, the words fell from his lips in defeat as his quaking hands clung to the flute they held. "Even so… it was my choice…"

                _Wouldn't you like to know what it feels like… to feel important?_

"To feel… important…"

                _No longer the sacrifice…_

                Tears began to poor down his cheeks as he violently shook his head wishing and hoping that the words did not influence him, but in the end knowing that they had. "You're wrong! You're… wrong…"

~*~

                "Is everyone ready to go, no da?" Yelling excitedly over the other's conversations, Chichiri merely beamed as he shook his staff in the air causing the rings to clank together lightly. Sighing a bit in exasperation, he crossed his arms over his chest as the noise only grew as sporadic arguments broke out taking the volume a notch higher than before. "This is useless…"

                "Isn't it always Chichiri-san?" Tomite laughed softly as he smiled at the blue haired monk almost apologetically.

                "It's embarrassing…" Hikitsu could only groan as Soi nodded in agreement at his side. "I suppose unity in this group is going to be a hard thing to achieve…"

                In the back of the group, Umiyame stood silently arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed. Something still bothered her, and now the sudden gaps in her memory were starting to nag at the back of her mind. At the gentle feel of a hand on her shoulder, her eyes opened only to meet with the set of dark sapphire orbs shadowed by a tousled curtain of dark blonde. There was a touch of redness staining them and instantly she could tell he'd been crying. "Kou-kun… Doushitano?"

                Smiling weakly in reply, he merely shook his head. "And here I came to ask you what was bothering you… I should have known you'd beat me to it…" The soft tenor drifted off slowly as his eyes then fell to the ground beneath their feet.

                "You can't always expect to be the strong one…"

                "That can go both ways you know…"

                "Why is there always a sacrifice?" At this the older twin didn't reply. Instead his eyes widened to the brim as he looked at her in fear. Quickly looking away, she could tell he was trying desperately to hide his face from her at all costs. "Gomen ne… I didn't mean…"

                "There's something not right here… not at all…" The shaking voice that reached her ears caused her to tremble as well even though she found her self already nodding in agreement. "Have you ever wondered Siân-chan… if this isn't a fitting punishment?"

                Looking up with a wild look, she could only gape at the older twin before whispering words she hadn't expected to hear herself say. "I've… thought it…"

                "Sadly… so have I…" Giving her a melancholic smile, Amiboshi then took a deep breath as he looked to his brother who easily joined in on the many brooding arguments already taking place. "Take care of him for me… Onegai?"

                Smiling sadly, she nodded once before speaking in a soft voice. "Mochiron… just promise you'll do the same for Uruki-chan…" Amiboshi only nodded in answer as their eyes fell with weariness on their comrades. "This… is going to be a disaster…"

                "I have that feeling to." Amiboshi sighed softly at the thought and slowly shook his head before looking up at the sky above them. There was still no breeze yet he felt as though he were standing in the midst of an ice storm. But then again, it could also be the icy thoughts that seemed to float in the back of his head like a veil of smoke that slowly choked his own train of thought out of existence.

~*~ To be continued ~*~

OH MY GOODNESS! Can you believe? I FINALLY wrote this. And to be honest I surprised myself… This took a turn for horror I had never meant to incorporate but then again it's rather entertaining. ^_^ Still… aren't you guys proud of me? I'm still working on it! WEEE! Anyways, a few notes… One… I'm going to use the Seishi names 99.9% of the time here on out. Makes it WAY easier on me. Plus, those of you that are cursing me for spelling it Umiyame this is my answer… I know it's Urimiya or something like that in the OAV, demo, On the star charts its Umiyame. Plus I'm used to typing that… ^^;;; lazy me… Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me if I should keep going! Tell me if it's horrible! Tell me anything! I thrive on feed back and it keeps me motivated! Thanks again!


End file.
